Angel in Her Life
by SkyFAll21
Summary: Lacie never thought her charge Bella Swan would be involved in the supernatural world. Lacie was just assigned to her with no warning, now she has to protect her. Watch as Lacie become involve with Werewolves and Vampires. Jacob/OC. OCC.
1. Gray Hair Deliquent!

Twilight Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer.

They just had to assign me to this small town Forks, all because I stood up to the council. Thank God they can't kill me what they going to do stop my heart its already stopped.

Here I am waiting outside the classroom like a good little girl, the home room teacher better watch who he looking at freaking perv. I see the way he looks at me.

'Attention Class, we have a new student today why don't you come in and introduce yourself.' I hear the teacher say. I walk in the classroom and everybody looks at me. A new girl move to Forks and they look at you like you're an alien. So what I have short grey hair and I wear black gloves, it ain't like I committed a crime.

'Are you going to introduce yourself or just look around?' Well, well, well seems like I've found the so-called princess of the school. 'Sorry, just trying to familiarize myself with the faces of my classmates' I say while smirking. 'The names Lacie. Lacie Thorne. I'm from up-state.' I say while pointing up. 'Thats it. Any Questions?'

' I have one' Should have known it would be her. 'What's with the gray hair and gloves, are you so kind of delinquent? I mean this isn't Grease so why are you dressed like you're part of the movie.' The whole class laughs except one girl. Found her. Brown hair, small frame. Yep that's my charge.

'Well to answer your question princess, my hair's grey because I'm special and the reason I wear gloves is so I can beat people like you up for talking about my hair' I say while cracking my knuckles and smirking. What I love to smirk. That got her scared. 'Question time over. Where I am I sitting at Teach?'

'You can sit next to Bella' He said pointing to her. She raises her hand. I sit down next to her, hold my hand out and say 'Lacie Thorne' and she shakes my hand and say 'Bella Swan' 'I have a feeling we're going to get along quite well Bella heck I might even change your life'


	2. Classified Bully

Why, Why, Why do my charge have to be in a class, with students that are more about social life than school work. I mean come on, how does half the class don't have school supplies with them? Crap and I'm a part of the class that don't have any.

You would think the council would supply with supplies before they sent me here. Cheap Bastards. I'll have to borrow some from Bella.

'Hey Bella, you think I can borrow some paper and a pen' 'Sorry I only have paper' Only have paper. This is a history class right, or is it a Gym class. How do you start the day off with only paper. This is her second class, what her pen get lost between switching classes?

'I'll get us a couple of pens' Who in here look they have lots of pens? Oh a geek. 'Hey kid.' I say while walking up to him. 'I'm not a kid' Seems like this kid just got himself a bully. 'Look kid give me a couple of pens and I won't beat you down during lunch.' Yeah he pulled the pens out fast. Oh Yeah I still got it or Is the way I look that got him scared. 'Thanks kid.' I say while walking away.

'Here you go Bella' I say while handing her a pen. 'Thank you, you didn't threaten anyone for this did you?' My God. Is that how they look at me like a bully already, and It haven't even been an hour yet. 'Nope, just asked nicely. I say while sitting down.

* * *

What do you know these kids don't know jack? I am in High School right, unless they are now just skipping people left and right to get them out of school. How do you answer a question? With a question? All hell I'm doing it myself. Thank God. Saved by the bell.

'Remember students your papers are due in two weeks.' Papers what papers. What the hell is he talking about? 'Teach what the hell are you talking about?' I say as I walk to his desk. He looks at me like I'm crazy. 'Ah I see you really are a delinquent, with the words you are using.' He must not have seen me threaten that geek earlier. I see he's going to get a visit out of me later.

'Mr. Howard' You better Thank Bella tonight Howard, she just saved you from a visit to the hospital. 'Yes Bella' 'She can be my partner' Wait Partner. 'for the paper, if that's okay with you? I can explain to her what the paper is about at lunch?'

Wow. Not only did she invite me to sit next to her at lunch, without asking me. She just cost me a chance to take someone else paper to be turned in. 'That's nice of you Bella, Lacie can learn a few things from you' He said while smirking. Perv and a Bastard.

Shame. I just got here and already we're going to have a new history teacher. 'Its no problem Mr. Howard, come on Lacie I can show you to the Lunch Room'

'Thanks Bella, See you Later Mr. Howard.' I said while walking out the Classroom. At your house that is. 'He does that, talk to us that way like he's better than us' Bella says while we're walking in the hallway.

Oh Yeah definitely going to visit him. 'Don't worry he won't be a problem no more' 'What do you mean by that?' 'You'll see' I say while smirking. 'You're not going to kill him are you?' Kill him, where did that come from is it because of the gloves. 'I don't kill people.'

'Come on lets head to Lunch.'


	3. Bella's Business and Invite

Chapter 3

Lacie POV (Changing the Writing A little)

I get in the lunch room and looks around to see lots of students and one empty table. _My kind of table._ I think.

As I approach it, 'How bout we sit over there' Bella says while pointing to a table full of people. 'But this is the perfect table to sit at. Where no one is at.'

'Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my friends' she says while pulling me from the empty. Wait she has friends? The council ain't say anything about her having friends. 'Fine' I say. I give up.

'Guys' Bella says while letting me go. 'This is Lacie. Lacie these are my friends. 'Ben, Jessica, Angela, Mike and you already know Lauren' They either nod there head or smile at me. 'Actually I know her as Princess' I say while pointing to Lauren. 'Oh and why's that?' Lauren says. Oh Yeah. I got me a rival a human one at that.

'Because for some reason you think you run this school.' 'I don't run this school' 'So Your not the popular air headed blonde that be in every school movie' I say while the other's laugh.

'I'm outta here' She says while getting up from the table. 'Don't leave now Princess' I yell at her. As she leaves the Cafeteria.

'While it seems she can't take words' 'She's always like that.' The one named Angela says. 'So are you new here?' Asked Mike.

'Yeah just moved from Upstate.' I say while pointing up and sitting down at the table. 'Cool' Ben says while his face is in the book.

'What's with the gloves?' Jessica Ask. 'Just My Style' I say while rubbing my hands together. 'Oh Okay and your hair?' she says while going back to reading her book.

'Born with it. Hey. What's with the empty table over there?' I ask while pointing to it. 'That's where the Cullens used to sit at' Angela says. Cullens? I've never heard of them. Seems like Bella knows them caused she tense up.

'Yea Bella use to date one of them before they just up and left.' Jessica says while putting her book down. 'Really?' 'Yeah Edward Cullen' Is Bella stomach hurting cause she wrapped her arms around herself.

'Excuse me. I have to go somewhere.' Bella says while running out of the cafeteria. Looks like her stomach must be killing her. 'Is she okay?' I asked.

'She's probably still upset over the fact that she was dumped in the woods' Jessica says. Dumped in the woods that's something.

'Not only that she was depressed for months. Didn't even want to leave the house.' Angela says while eating.

_She's really telling Bella business. Is that why she's my charge so I can help her get over him?_ I think.

'Yeah she came out of it though. This Jacob boy helped her get out of it.' Angela says while stilling eating.

'Jacob?' 'Yeah. He lives in La Push.' La Push?

_Riiiiinnnnnggggg._ There goes the bell. Bella left her stuff too and she didn't tell me about the Paper. Guess I'll see her in the next class.

(After School)

Cancel that last thought it seems like she ran home. How do I know she ran home cause her friends haven't seen her. Plus her truck isn't in the parking lot.

As I'm walking towards the forest 'Lacie' I turn around and look and see Jessica running towards me.

'Jessica, how can I help you?' I ask after I stopped walking.

'We were wondering if you would like to go to a beach bonfire we're having tonight?' She says while handing me a flyer.

'Sure' I say while looking over the flyer. 'Why were you walking towards the woods?' she ask while looking behind me.

'I was just going to drop Bella stuff off.' I say while still looking at the paper.

' In the woods?' She asked while pointing at the woods, with her thumb.

'Yeah. Quick Shortcut.' I mumble, to end the conversation.

'Okay. Well can you ask Bella if she wants to go?' She says while sensing the ending of the conversation. 'Sure' I say as I put the flyer in my back pocket.

'Ok. See you at the Bonfire.' She says while walking back to the parking lot and driving away with Angela.

Angela blows the horn and I wave. _Wow. That was close._ I think while walking deep in the forest. 'No one's watching.' I say while looking around. Now to sense Bella's

Seems like she's in the house by herself. I look around one more time to make sure ain't nobody around before I disappear.

(Bella's House)

I look around to make sure no one saw me. No one in sight just her truck. I then knock on the front door.

I hear footsteps running down the stairs. The door opens. 'Lacie. What are you doing here? and How did you find where I lived? Bella ask while looking at me suspiciously. I rub the back of my head.

'Found out from one of your friends and I brought your books that you left at the table.' I say while handing her the books.

'Oh. Thank you. I forgot them' She says while grabbing them and putting them on a small table in the hallway.

'Yeah you also forget to tell me about the paper too' I say while putting my hands in my pockets.

'Sorry, why don't you come in?' She says while moving to let me in.

I look around the house. 'Nice Place' I say as she leads me in the living room. 'Thanks' she say while sitting down in a chair. I sit on the couch.

'The paper is mostly about animals' She says like she doesn't know herself. 'Animals? I say confused. 'Well forest creatures, like wolves, rabbits. foxes' She say. 'Okay' I say still confused.

'You sound confuse?' 'Yeah. What does that have to do with History?' 'He just said to choose a partner and to write about anything and seeing how I didn't have a partner-. 'Okay I get it.' I say while interrupting. I didn't want to hear her explanation.

'We could get together and I was thinking we can go in the woods, you know to get a first hand experience with the forest?' She says. She seem a little uncertain about the forest part.

'How about tomorrow then? Oh yeah there's this beach bonfire thing.' I say while giving the flyer to her. 'Jessica gave it to me and to ask if you wanted to go?'

'I think I'll pass I'm kind of avoiding La Push at the moment' She says after reading it. 'You sound kind of sad' 'Its nothing. Its just my friend, Jacob has been avoiding me for like the pass 2 weeks and when I call I get excuses from his father that he's not there or he's hanging with friends'

'I'm sure there's a good reason he's avoiding you especially after all he's done for you' I say. 'How do you know what he did for me?' She asks while looking at me suspiciously. 'Jessica and Angela' I say while looking away. 'I guess things travel fast' She says while looking down. She's really insecure.

'Why don't you come to the bonfire? Just forget about all your troubles. Don't think about Jacob or anything. Just have fun' I say with a smile. She needs to get out and have fun and especially on a friday night. 'I don't know' She says not sounding certain. 'Bella its a Bonfire. What's the worst that could happen?'

'I have-' 'Bella' I interrupt 'You're gonna be surrounded by many people, we're Seniors its time to party and have sex' 'I'm not looking to have sex' She says while blushing. 'I know just joking. Forget about the sex part. We can get drunk, dance with guys, and start fights' I say while laughing.

'I'll do the other parts but not the drinking and fighting. My dad's the chief of police' She says while smiling. Chief of Police that's new information. 'Fine with me' I say While I'm smiling too ' I guess I'll meet you there.'

As I walk to the door and opens it , 'Wait. Do you know how to get there?' She calls from behind me. I hit my forehead 'Crap. Nope' 'Why don't you come back here at 8 and I can drive us there?' 'Sounds good to me. See you Later Bella' I say while I walk out the door.

'Bye Lacie' She says while closing the door.

As I begin to walk towards the forest, I feel a pain in my head. That could only mean one thing the Council is calling me.

**It seems like Lacie's Clueless about her charge, the Cullens and What's in La Push. The story is finally picking up its pace. We'll meet the Council and Some of the Wolves in the next chapter. And Learn What will Mr. Howard's Fate Is. **


	4. Sent to Hell

Chapter 4

I look around to see I have been called in front of the Council. Who is circling me. The Council consist of 5 top angels, 3 men and 2 women. You would think they were in their mid 20s but, they were at least 300 years old.

'Is there a reason I have been called upon the Council?' I ask while smirking. 3 of the Council looks at me while raising their eyebrows. I raises mine back at them.

'Do you not know who's present you are in? The Eldest of them all, Vera, ask half amused.

I shrugs my shoulders. 'I know who presence I'm in, doesn't mean I'm going to be respectful'

Greg, the most brutal of the Council, snaps his fingers. I'm on my knees in pain screaming. 'I see you still need to be taught' he says in a rough voice.

'I'm a dog that can't be taught new tricks' I say, while gritting my teeth and getting up rubbing my head.

He laughs. 'Funny you should mention dogs.'

'Enough,Greg' Haley, the sensitive one, calls out. 'We called you here for a reason.'

'Sweet Haley. What could the famous Lacie do to be called in front of us again?' He asks, while smirking. I looks at him in distaste.

'Is this going to take long, I have a party to get ready to?' I ask, while crossing my arms.

'It seems you have become involved with wolves' Vera says.

'Wolves? They haven't been seen in decades' I looks at them in disbelief. 'You didn't tell me I would be involved with them nor anything about my charge.'

I paces around. 'How am I getting involved with-' I'm hushed by her hand.

'Your destiny has change'

'Destiny? What the He-' I start choking.

'Greg, Stop' Haley yells.

'What? She was going to say Hell' He says while putting his hand down and smiling.

'Oh. So its okay for you to say it but not me.' As I rub my neck.

"I'm Sorry. Are you on the Council?' He smiles. 'I don't see you sitting at a table.'

'Enough. It seems your fate is with a wolf.' Vera says. 'Your mate actually'

I shake my hand and head. 'I'm not going to be a mate to a wolf'

'It's your fate to be a mate to one, whether you like it or not. You can't fight it'

'What about my charge? Is her fate with one too?'

'We can't see her fate. Its strange its like she's blinding us.' Jesse, the quiet one, says.

'So what now? What does my wolf look like? I mean is he hot' I say while smirking. Greg rolls his eyes.

Vera smiles. 'We don't know. All we see is that you're destined for greater things.' She says confused.

'Destined for greater things. I must be in a movie' I mutter.

'We need you to send someone to hell?' Chuck, the reserve one, says.

'You need me send someone to He-' I look at Greg. He narrow his eyes. 'I mean there. You only send certain souls there. Who is it?'

'Robert Howard' Vera says.

My eyes widen . 'My history teacher. For talking to me like that? I was just going to rough him up a little bit'

'He has the potential of becoming a strong vampire a gifted one in the future. He needs to be sent before he's turned. Go now.' She flicks her hand.

* * *

I look around to see, I'm in front of a pale blue house. Different types of flowers bushes are front of the house. I look at the sky to see the sun setting. I look at my watch to see its 6:43.

I walk up to the door. Looks at the mail plaque to see 'The Howards'. I raise my fist and Knock.

I wait for at least 2 minutes, till A mid 30 year old woman open the door. She has brown hair, tall, and wearing a dress. She looks at least 7 months pregnant.

She looks at me and smiles. 'Hi can I help you?'

'Yes, my parents made me come and apologize to Mr. Howard for an incident that happen at school. Is he in?' I say while frowning.

'Yes he is. Come on in.' She moves out of the way and closes the door behind me after I walk in. 'Why don't you wait this way?'

I follow her and take off my gloves to show my tattooed hands. A black angel wing on the left hand and a white angel wing on the right.

'I'm sorry for this' I say sadly. She turns to look at me confused.

'What-' I touch her shoulder using my right hand and she passes out. I catch her and pick her up to lay her on the couch in the living room.

'You won't remember me and I'm sorry for your lost.' I put my glove back on my right hand and my hair and eyes turns black.

I walk towards the bedroom looking for him and sees that He's laying on the bed, remote in hand watching TV and turning the stations. 'Marie, who was at the door?'

'An angel you can say or devil by the way I'm looking' I say smirking while leaning against the door.

He turns to look at me and is horrified at what he sees. 'Lacie, Oh my God. Your eyes.'

'There's a hit out on your soul and I'm here to collect.' I super speed to him. I grab his throat with my right hand. 'You're going to hell for your crimes'

He struggles. Eyes wide. 'Hell. What are you talking about? I've done nothing wrong'

'Maybe not now but, in the future. I'm saving lives by taking you out.'

'I' not going to kill anyone. Please I have a wife and a daughter on the way' He pleads with tears in his eyes.

'Sorry. Can't go up against the Council again, Lets just say it hurts like hell.' I let him go and he falls to the ground on his knees.

'Look into my eyes' He looks in my eyes, tears falling. I frown. 'I'm really sorry about this, if I had my way you wouldn't be sent to hell. I would rather watch over you then send you there. I promise to watch over your family to make sure no harm comes their way.'

I touch his forehead with my left hand and his body is surrounded by a circle of fire. 'Please. I'm sorry if its about talking to you that way earlier' Tears coming down.

I shake my head. 'Its not about that. You will take lives by becoming gifted and powerful. I'm really sorry.' I say sadly.

I remove my hand, from his forehead and he screams as his body is engulfed by the fire. Only thing left is a circular scorched mark.

_Angels absolute law is to never kill humans, yet Sending them to hell, is the loophole. Angels are just as wicked as Devils. _I think as I disappear.

**I know I said you would meet the wolves in this chapter, but I wanted you to get a feel of how the Council is. That just because you have Angel wings don't mean you're good. That behind every smiling face is evil. It makes you think if the Council is on the good side or if their planning something for Lacie. Next Chapter Wolves, Laurent and drama.**


	5. Bonfire to Wolves

Chapter 5

I paced around in my bedroom. The house was given to me by the council. I was thinking about how I just sent someone to Hell. I looked at the clock it read 7:24 p.m. Bella's probably waiting. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked.

I was dressed in a black tank top, blue jean shorts and black boots. I had to wear something that would go with my gloves. There wasn't must to be done to my hair it's already short. _Time to Party._ I thought.

I walked down the stairs, grabbed my phone and house keys. I put them in my pockets and left out the door making sure the door was lock.

I walked four houses down to Bella's house. Had to stay close to my charge if anything shall happen. There was a cop car in front of Bella's House. _Her dad must be home. _I think as I walked to the front door.

I knocked on the door only to come face to face with Bella's father seconds later. 'Can I help you?' He ask, with a raise of his eyebrow.

'I'm Lacie. Bella's friend sir, we're supposed to be going to a bonfire in La Push together.' I put out my hand to shake his.

He shook mines. 'You're Bella's friend? How come I've never seen you before, Lacie?'

'I've move to Forks today actually sir. I go to school with her.' He just looked at me.

'Dad, stop interrogating Lacie.' I hear Bella yell from upstairs. I look up to see she's wearing a tight green shirt with blue jeans. 'Nice outfit, Bella' I say.

'Thanks. I'll be back before-' She begins to say walking down the stairs. 'Eleven Bella' Her dad interrupts. 'Yeah. Eleven' Bella says back while grabbing her coat.

'After you, Madam' I joke, while holding my arm out. She laughs and walks out of the door. 'See you, later Chief' I wave while walking to the truck.

* * *

We arrived at the beach, to see students from both La Push and Forks. 'Wow. Didn't think it will be this many people' Bella says frowning, while were in the parking lot. 'Me. Neither, I just thought it would be just the kids from Forks' I say back.

'You gonna leave?' 'Nope, Time to party' She says smiling. 'That's the spirit, Bella' I say happily, pumping my fist in the air. 'Let's Go Party' She smiles.

We get out of the truck and walk to the bonfire. People are dancing and drinking. Someone grabs me and we start dancing. 'Oh My God. Lacie do you know him?' Bella ask, mouth hanging open. 'No. But he's a good dancer' I say back while dancing. She laughs. 'I see Angela and Jessica over there. You'll be okay?'

'Yeah. Go have fun' I say. She walks away. I look back at the dancer. 'Hey. Kid what's your name?' I ask looking up and down at him. 'Greg' He says back. We both stop dancing and I stare at him in his eyes. 'Nice dancing with you Greg but I have to go.' I say pointing with my thumb in Bella's direction. I start walking away but he grabs my arm.

'But I'm not done dancing with you' He tighten his grip on me. _He must think he's hurting me. _I think. I move closer to him. 'Look Greg, either you let me go or I beat your ass right here.' I whisper deadly in his ear. He looks at me smirking. 'You really think you can tak-' I punch him in his nose. He fell in the sand while grabbing his bloody nose.

Everything goes quiet and everyone looks at us. I inch closer to him. 'Let this be a lesson to you, Greg. You put your hands on me again and you can kiss your hands, Goodbye.' I hear Bella run up to me. 'Lacie, are you okay?' She ask in a worried tone. I turn around and smile. 'I am now Bella, Greg here loves to put his hand on women. When they walk away from him.' I say pointing back at him.

'Everything okay over here?' I turn around to see two russet skin looking guys. They both look at me and let low growls out. _Look like I've come in contact with wolves._ I think. They look at Bella, one of them looks at Bella. The other moves to pick Greg up. 'You never learn do you Greg?' He says. 'Paul' The guy says when Paul starts to shake. The Paul guy stop shaking to help the other guy.

'Everybody, go back to partying.' The guy says. Everybody goes back to partying. They both leave with Greg. 'Did you see the way they were looking at us?' Bella ask, looking at them leave. 'Yeah. That was weird.' I say back. 'Let's just finish partying' We both walk to Jessica and Angela.

(An hour and a half later)

'You ready to go Lacie' Bella ask. I look at my watch it says 10:15. 'Sure. See ya, girls.' I get up from the log with Bella. We walk towards the car. 'See ya, Rocky' I hear them yell and laugh. I smile and Bella laughs. We get into the car and drive out of the parking lot. We drive in comfortable silence.

'I don't think that Paul guy likes me' Bella says while frowning. 'What makes you say that?' I say looking out of the window. 'He looked at me like I did something wrong to him' She says shaking her head. 'I doubt you did anything wrong, I mean what can you can do to that steroid looking dude.' I joked to her. She laughs.

'Where do you live at Lacie? So I can take you home' Bella ask as we're drive towards Forks. I turn from looking out the window to look at her. 'Four houses down from your house.' I say putting up four fingers and smirking. 'So close' 'Yeah. My relatives wanted me to be close to the school' I lie. 'But it's not close' She says confuse. 'Tell that to them. Plus I love to walk.' I say turning to look out the window.

'I can walk from your house. It's not far.' 'I don't know. It is kind of late' I laugh. 'Bella, I can protect myself, did you not see what happened to Greg?' She smile. 'Fine.' She goes back to driving.

We reach her house. We get out of the truck. 'I had a good time Lacie.' She says smiling, as she's walking to the door. 'I knew you would. Maybe next time we can get tattoos.' I say jokingly. 'Maybe. Bye Lacie' She laughs opening the door. 'Bye Bella' I say while walking away.

* * *

(Next Day)

'I don't see any animals in the forest, Bella?' I say frustrated. I was leaning up against a tree. I looked up at the sun. 'They should be here its the middle of the day' She says while frowning. A howl. I smirk. Bella looks at me. 'Was that a wolf ?' She ask me, eyes wide. 'Yep. Seems like we found our first animal for the paper' I say clapping and jumping up and down.

'Should we go find it?' I ask her. Before Bella could answer, a snap is heard. 'Hello, Bella' A voice says. She turns around. I look past her to see a vampire. 'Laurent' she said her voice shaking. I move closer to Bella. He sniff the air. 'It seems you brought a friend who I might add smell delicious.' He says smiling, looking at me.

'Leave her alone she has nothing to do this.' Bella yells with confidence. I started taking off my gloves and putting them in my back pocket. 'You know I was going to warn you about Victoria, but I think I was save you for myself' He says to moving towards Bella. I move protectively in front of her. 'If I were you, I would think twice about moving again.' I say.

Just then five of the biggest wolves, I've ever seen jumped out of the bushes. They started growling at Laurent. While he was distracted, I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying in front of the black wolf. I then grabbed Bella's hand and started running away. 'Lacie, how in the world did you do that?' She asked while we're running. We then heard a scream and screeching noise. We both stopped and looked behind us, to see a purple smoke.

As I was went to grab her hand again, a growl was heard I turned around to see a silver wolf baring his teeth at me. I reached into my pocket and took a glove out and put it on my right hand. The wolf eyes widen and a gasp was heard. I turned to face Bella. 'Lacie, your hair and eyes?' She says reaching for my hair.

She stopped when the wolf growled and moved towards me. I turned to face it. Bella moved in front of me. 'NO, leave her alone she helped save my life.' She said bravely. I heard the sound of other wolves, I turned to see them baring their teeth at me. I looked at each wolf. _I can't kill them, one of them is my mate. _I think to myself.

'I think we've had too much fun in the forest Bella, why don't we get out of here?' I say smiling. I moved to grab her shoulder, but the russet wolf jumped at me and bit my shoulder and threw me into the tree. I heard Bella scream. I look to see her being held by the Paul dude from running to me.

I got up and brushed my clothes. I looked up to see the russet wolf growling and baring its teeth and inching towards me. _Haven't been a week and already I'm fighting. This is gonna be fun._ I think while smirking.

**WOW! Lacie vs. Jacob? I bet y'all didn't see that coming. Don't worry she won't kill him. She doesn't know which one of the wolves is her mate. Don't get mad at the wolves for attacking her. From their POV, she's an unknown supernatural creature, which they take as a threat plus add that fact that she's hanging around Paul's Imprint. She has a target on her back and the wolves are going to take her down. Next Chapter: You'll just have to wait ;)**


	6. Identity Revealed to All

Chapter 6

I look around to see a russet wolf coming towards me. 'LET ME GO, PAUL' I hear Bella yell. I turn to look at her. She's struggling to get out of his grip. She looks at me eyes wide. I smile. The wolf in front of me growl. I turn to look at it and smirk. 'Look I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just exploring the forest with a friend.' I say, putting my hands in the air.

The wolf growls and bares it teeth. I smirk. 'I see you wants to play? Fine. Let's play.' I say taking my jacket off. 'LACIE, DON'T' ITS JACOB' She yells. The wolf looks at her. I see that as an opportunity, I run to the wolf and back hand it. The wolf fly's into a tree. 'JACOB' Bella yells. The other wolves run towards me. I disappear and appear behind Bella and Paul.

I hit Paul in the back of the neck. He falls unconscious. 'Lacie, are you going to kill me' She asks scared backing away. 'Bella, I've said before I don't kill humans' I smirk. 'I'll explain everything, Bella. Just come with me.' I hold my hand out to her. The other wolves growl at me and inch towards me. 'Please, Bella I'll explain.'

'I'm not here to kill, it's the opposite. Please' She reaches for my hand. 'BELLA, DON'T' I hear someone yell. She stops and looks at the person. 'Jacob, you're okay.' She runs towards him and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her. 'Get behind me, Bella' He moves her behind him. He looks at me. 'What are you?' He says angrily, growling.

I put my glove back and my hair changes back to gray. I look up at him in the eyes. When I look into his eyes, I see my future. Me and him playing in a backyard with our kids, us running in the woods together, me and him on the beach together. I shake my head to get the vision out of my head. He falls on his knees. I looked around to see the wolves have all changed back.

'Jacob, are you okay?' I heard Bella ask Jacob. When I was looking at them, I should have paid attention to the guy that was shaking on the ground. He changed next to me and his paw hit me. It sent me flying into one of the guys were I heard something crack. 'Ah, Fuck' He hiss. I get off him, he's holding his side.

I laugh. 'You think this is funny, you broke my ribs' He yells angerily, still hissing. **'Grab her' **I hear a voice command. I'm grabbed by Jacob and another guy. 'Hey! let me go!' I yell, struggling to get out of the grip. 'That bitch broke my ribs' He yells as he's being helped up. 'Watch it. Jared' Jacob growls at him.

'I didn't break your ribs, if you wanna blame someone blame him' I say pointing my head in the direction of the silver wolf. The wolf growls at me. **'Enough, all of you'** The guy who looks bigger than them all, yells. He then moves to me and sniffs my neck. 'Sam' Jacob growls out. 'I'm just checking to see what she is, Jacob' Sam says moving back from me. 'You don't smell like a leech' He says. 'Ha, don't compare me to those bloodsuckers' I spit out.

'Lacie' I turn to see Bella walking with the wolf moving cautiously next to her. 'What are you? You said that you're not here to kill me than what are you doing here?' The silver wolf growls at the word 'kill'. I smile. 'Why don't you guys remove my gloves and I can show you what I am?' 'You think we're going to fall for that?' Jared yells. 'You yelling must mean your ribs are healed.' I say smirking. He moves towards me.

Jacob growls. 'Jared, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop right there' He says baring his teeth. Sam puts his hands on Jared shoulder. 'She's his imprint, Jared. Are you forgetting that?' Sam asks. 'How can he when Jacob's growling all the time?' The guy who's holding me asks, laughing. 'Shut it, Embry' Jacob says.

'Imprint? What the hell is that?' I ask confuse. 'We're asking the questions, here.' Jared says, smirking. I stick my tongue out at him. 'Lacie' I look at Bella. 'Okay, I'll you what I am? I'm an Angel' I say seriously. Embry laughs. 'That's the funniest thing I've heard.' I look at him. 'What there can be werewolves and vampires, but there can't be Angels'

I look at Bella. 'Look into my eyes Bella' I say. She looks in my eyes. 'What do you see?' I ask her. She moves towards me. The wolf growls. 'I'm not going to hurt her, she's my charge' 'Charge?' She asks. 'I came from up there, to protect you or something. I don't know the council, sent me here saying something about how my destiny changed. That my mate's a wolf. I say that last part looking at Jacob. He let's go of my arm.

I take that as a chance to grab Bella's arm. The wolf growls. 'Let her, go' Sam orders. I look at Sam. 'I'm just going to show her, that I'm an Angel.' I look at Bella. 'Bella, you don't have to take my glove all the way off, just move it up a little and you will see my Angel wing.' I plead to her. 'Bella don't do it. It can be a trick' Embry says.

'It's not. I'm surrounded by you wolves. What's the worst I can do? Kill her? I'm an Angel, that goes against laws to take a Human life. I can be stripped of my wings and be killed' I plead to them. 'Sam' Jacob says. 'Fine Do it, You hurt Bella we'll kill you imprint or not.' Sam says, looking into my eyes. Bella looks at Sam, he nods.

She put her hand on my gloves. She looks at me. 'Trust me, Bella. I'm not here to hurt you' She moves it off a little, and it shows a white wing. 'That's my wing, the other one is black. I'm the only one of my kind with two different color wings. We live to protect charges, I couldn't hurt you if I wanted too.' I say while looking at her.

I move my hand out of the glove. She gasps. 'Lacie, your hair is white and eyes are gray.' I smile. 'This is what Angels looks like we're Angelic creatures, we don't kill humans, look in my eyes Bella and you will see what I look like with wings' I lower my head to her height. She looks in my eyes. I show her what I look like with wings. 'You really are an Angel' she says smiling. I pull my head back. 'Thank you' I say smiling. 'Take them to my house, we have to talk' Sam orders.

Embry pulls me in a direction. 'Hey, where you taking me? Me and Bella have a paper to write' I say. She laughs. 'There are more important things than a paper, Lacie.' I smirk. 'Like what, sex?' Embry laughs. 'Jacob, is gonna to have a time with you.' I look back to see it was only me, Bella, Embry, and Paul(still a wolf) walking. 'Not as much, I'm going to have with him' I mutter, smirking. Embry laughs. 'What?' 'Nothing'

* * *

As we're still walking in the forest, Embry is still holding me. 'When you see Emily, don't stare' He says. I look at him. 'It shouldn't matter how you look, it's the inside that counts' I say smiling. He smiles. 'Emily will love you' I look behind me see Paul disappeared. I see him come out. 'Well look who's finally got his two legs back.' Me, Embry, and Bella laugh. He growls.

'You're lucky, I can't rip your head off' He says. I smirk. 'You seriously think you can take me' I say back to him. He raise his eyebrow. 'Is that a challenge?' He asks. I snatch my arm out of Embry's hand. 'It can be, if you want it to be?' I say as I move to him. 'Paul, Lacie Stop it' Bella yells while getting in between us. Embry just stands on the side looking at us. 'You're lucky, Bella just saved your life' I say to him.

He smirk. 'From what you just said, you can't kill humans' I smirk back at him, while moving back. 'I can't kill them, but I can seriously injure them' As I launch myself at him, Embry moves Bella out-of-the-way. I tackle Paul and he transform into a wolf. We start circling each other. 'Embry, stop them' Bella yells at Embry. 'No can do Bella, I have to protect you.' He says while moving her back.

'Listen to him, Bella. You might get hurt.' I say, smiling. I tackle Paul and we roll in the forest. Bella screams. He's on top of me his teeth near my throat. I kick him off of me, he lands away from me. I get up. 'What's wrong, pup? Can't take a girl down' I say laughing. As he run towards me, he's tackled by the russet wolf.

They start growling and circling each other. I start to run towards them but is grabbed. I turn to see Embry. 'I thought you was protecting Bella' I ask. 'She's at the house' He says back. I turn to look at the two wolves who are fighting. 'That russet wolf is Jacob.' I state to him. 'Yep. Seems like he don't like his girl being attack.' I smile. 'Wow. I'm his girl already, he hasn't even taken me out to dinner yet.' He laughs.

Just then the black wolf comes out barking what seems like orders to the wolves. They end up on the ground on their belly. 'Hey. Should I go pet both their heads to calm them down?' I ask Embry, while elbowing him in the stomach. He laughs. The black wolf doesn't seem amuse because he barks at us. 'Let's take you back to the house.' He leads me back. 'But I wanna see what happens next' I pout, looking at him.

'Sorry. Under strict orders' He says to me. That shut me up. Jacob barks at me. I turn and look in his eyes and remember the future I saw. 'Oh Yeah. I hit the Jakepot.' I say while smiling.

**Looks like Lacie's secret is out, and it seems that Lacie's one of a kind. It also makes you think that if she's really dead from the fact that she can be killed by the council and from the future she saw. Look for chapters to start getting longer as we move forward to more drama. **


	7. Different Sides of Lacie

Chapter 7

We're walking through the forest again. 'I came this close' pinching my fingers all the way 'to taking down Paul' Embry laughs. I look at him. 'Really from what I saw he came this close' copying what I did 'to your throat.' He says while laughing. 'Wait you saw why didn't you help?' 'You looked like you had everything under control' I did have it under control.

'How long before we arrive at the house' I ask looking at the trees that we walk by. 'Not far. I'm guessing you're not a forest type person' I shake my head. 'I've never had a charge that lived near a forest or that they were involved with vampires and wolves.' 'You say you're an Angel, why Bella. I mean she was involved with the Cullens and from the sounds of it your not friends with vampires'

I look at him confuse. 'Cullens? Her Ex-boyfriend?' I start thinking. My eyes widen. 'She dated a vampire?' I say appalled. He stops walking and looks at me. 'You didn't know?' 'NO' I yell. 'I don't get involve with vampires under no circumstances I thought he was just a regular guy' 'No, she knew he was a vampire and still dated him until he left her in the woods.'

I shake my head and start backing away. He starts looking at me wary. 'Tell Bella and the rest of you wolves, It was nice knowing you guys. But I can't have a charge involved with Vampires.' I move to run but he grabs my arm. 'Hey! Let go' He shakes his head. 'Can't do that you're Jacob's imprint, and seeing how you can disappear and reappear at will, can't let you go.'

I look him in the eye. 'Embry. let me go before I hurt you' I threaten. 'The only way I'm letting you go is if you kill me, and seeing how you can't do that.' I throw a punch and he catch it. My eyes widen. He smirk. 'Look at that, it seems you're moving a lot slower than before.' I goes to kick him, he catch my leg. He laughs. 'From the looks of it when you have white hair, it looks like it slows you down. That explains why Paul came close to biting your throat out.'

He lifts me and puts me over his shoulder. 'Put me down, Embry' He start walking. 'Like I said no can do.' I start banging on his back. 'Look I can barely feel you banging on my back. I'm starting to think that when you have white hair it start making you human, the black you're at your strongest while the gray you're in between.' How the hell does he know? I think.

He laughs. 'I observe things Lacie. I don't stand by and watch for nothing.' 'Have anybody told you that's creepy?' He laughs. 'Nope, you're the first one. Don't worry you'll learn a lot about me, seeing how you'll be around us.' 'I'm not stayi-' 'What about Jacob?' He interrupts. I stiffen. 'You say he's your mate, yet you're willing to leave him because he's involved with vampires. That's what we do, Lacie we kill vampires.' I feel defeated. He notices.

'We're wolves, Lacie. Its our job' He continues 'and from the looks of it you didn't know or you would've ran a long time ago. I may not know you but you're a fighter, Lacie. I mean we all saw when you kick that vampire in the stomach, hit Jacob into a tree and knocked Paul unconscious and then turned around and tackled him.' I smile.

I sigh. 'I lost a charge because of a vampire' He stops walking and set me down. 'I was watching her from heaven, when I literally went blind. By time I got to her to see what happened her, I saw the vampire draining her dry. I killed the vampire and tried to save her but it was too late.' I say taking off my other glove and putting in my pocket. My hair turns back gray and eyes back to brown. 'The price of losing a charge is your wings but seeing how I'm one of a kind and it was first time it happened. I got off easy' I say sadly.

He start to move towards me he then looked past me. 'Jacob's here. I'll leave you two alone. He walks away and I feel arms wrapping around me. I hugged them and leaned my head back on his chest. 'How easy did you get off?' He ask, after what felt like hours. 'I'm too valuable to the Council so instead of taking my wings they took something else' I look up at him.

He looks down at me. 'What did they take?' I shake my head. 'I don't know, but I feel that something is missing' I sigh. 'I don't want to talk about it. We should start walking to Sam's house?' He looks at me like he's debating. He unwraps himself from me, grabs my hand and start leading me to Sam's house.

* * *

We get to Sam's house and I just stand there looking at the house. Jacob already went in, he was saying something I was barely listening. 'Are you going to come in or just stand and look? I hear Embry ask out the front door. 'What? It's a nice place. You think he will sell it me to for five feathers? I ask smiling. Embry laughs. 'I doubt it. Come back to Earth, Lacie. Feathers aren't worth anything here.' I laugh.

I walk through the door. 'Neither is y'all fur.' I mutter. I hear laughter in the house. 'It's all about the fur in here.' I hear Jared say. I look at him and see he has his arm around a girl that has long brown hair, and looks somewhat shy. I smirk. 'Well,Well. What do we have here?' I superspeed and sit next too her. She scream suprised and Jared growl which cause Jacob to growl.

'Just taking a seat. No need To start a growling competition.' I say laughing which caused laughter. I look at the girl. 'Why don't you lose the zero and get with the hero.' I say pointing from Jared to me. 'What?' she stutter. 'Lacie' I look at Bella. 'Leave Kim alone' I smile. 'You make it sounds like I'm a devil.' She laughs.

I look back at Kim. I put my right hand out. 'Hi, I'm Lacie.' She shakingly put her in my hand. I close it. She gasps. 'Are you okay?' I ask concerned. I look at Jared. 'Is she okay?' He looks at Kim. 'Kim' 'Yeah. Your hand is cold.' I move out of hand. 'Sorry, about that I usually cover them up' I turn to look at the woman who has the claw looking scars but still look beautiful. 'I guess you don't want a hand shake.' I say to her.

She moves from Sam towards me and hold her left hand out. 'Hi, I'm Emily' I smile. I look at her hand and then her scars. I shake her hand with my left. 'Lacie' I smirk then take my right hand and touch her scars. The scars disappear. She touches her face then looks at my face, Eyes wide.

'Oh my God. Lacie your face.' Emily yell. I feel the scars forming on my face. Jacob runs to me. He touch my face. I smile. 'It's nothing. It'll heal.' I look him in the eyes. 'It's nothing' 'How can you say it's nothing' I hear Sam yell. I turn to look at Sam. I smile and rock on my heels. 'It's the least I can do you guys welcomed me into y'all home.' 'It wasn't a welcome more like an order from Sam' Jared says interrupting. I laugh.

'I don't get it.' I look at Bella. 'You don't get what?' 'Since I've met you, you've had this carefree attitude.' I sit next to her. 'You only live once Bella, gotta go out with a bang.' 'Is that what happened to you?' Embry asks. '**Embry' **Sam yells. He looks at Sam. 'What? Aren't y'all curious of how she became an Angel? I mean she is dead.'

Jacob start shaking. The wolves move the girls behind them. 'Embry I swear to-' I get up and put my hand on Jacob's shoulder. He stop shaking. 'Already told you one thing about me, Embry. Maybe another time.' He put his hands up. 'Fine' He leaves out of the living room.

I look at Jacob. I start feeling over his body. 'Are you okay? Sam, call a doctor! Jacob just had a seizure' I say worried, while still touching Jacob. They all laugh except me and Bella. 'That's what happens before we phase into a wolf' Sam says. I look at him confused. 'Phase' Me and Bella say at the same time.

* * *

Over the next hour, they explain to me and Bella about them being wolves, the signs of how to move away if they start shaking(for Bella's Benefit), and patrolling. Touching my face, the scars disappeared a long time ago. They thanked me, Sam and Emily. She couldn't stop crying.

I'm watching Tv, when I get a sharp pain in my head. 'Ow' Jacob rushes to me. 'Are you okay?' I smile. 'Aw. That's sweet.' I say touching his cheek. The guys except Sam roll their eyes. 'Yeah. I have to go the council is calling me.' 'Wait who are the Council?' Jared ask. 'The bosses of all Angels that Angels are scared to cross.' 'Are you scared to cross them?' Bella ask me. I laugh. 'I'mma a delinquent, Bella. I'm not scared of no one.' She laughs.

I hear Paul mutter something. 'What'cha say Paul?' I get up and stalk to him. 'You wanna go at it again?' He gets up. 'Enough. Paul' He looks at Sam. 'Do I need to assign you extra patrol again. For attacking an Imprint.' He yells at Paul. I look at Sam. 'What's an imprint?' He looks at Jacob.

'I'll tell you what it is, how about walking with me in the forest?' He begins to say but I get a pain in my head. 'I would love too, but I have to see what they want' I say pointing up. 'Wait how do you get up there?' Embry asks. 'By disappearing, from down here and appearing up there' 'You can do that?' Kim asks. 'Yeah.' I smirk. 'Wanna go with me?' I hold out my hand. 'NO. SHE DON'T' Jared yells. I laugh. 'I'll be back. Bye, Bye' I wave and disappear.

* * *

I appeared back in Sam's but in a bedroom. I walk out of the bedroom and downstairs. 'Boo' I yell. I scare Emily and Kim. I laugh. I look around to see the guys are eating. 'Hey! How come I didn't scare you guys?' I ask the guys curious. Embry looks up from eating. 'We heard you when your feet hit the floor then we smelt you' He says, going back to eating.

I start sniffing myself. 'I stink. I don't smell anything.' Jacob gets up from the table;grabs my neck and sniff my neck. _That feels good. _I think. I wrap my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and start kissing my neck. I moan. Someone coughs. I unwrap myself from him. 'Uh. Jacob, there are people watching' I say blushing. I turn to see them smiling and grinning.

'Sorry' He says, but he don't look sorry. I look around to see people missing. 'Where's Bella and Paul?' I ask. 'They went to the beach' Emily answers. 'Oh, the beach should we go join them?' I ask excited. 'Not this time they need to talk.' Talk? Oh. Jacob. I look at Jacob. 'Are you still up for that walk in the forest?' 'Yeah.' He grabs my hand. We start walking out the house. 'Your up next for patrol Jacob.' Sam yells as we're walking through the kitchen. 'Got it, Sam.' Jacob yells.

* * *

Jacob leads me deep in the forest. He stops walking and turns to face me. He looks nervous and start pacing. 'As wolves, we have this thing called imprinting.' 'That's related to imprint, Right?' I ask interrupting. He stop pacing and looks at me. 'Yeah. It's something we can't control that happens to us like turning into wolves. It's basically when wolves finds their soul mates' I smile at the word soul mate 'and I found her' My smile drop 'Lacie its you' He says quickly.

'You're my mate, Its like what Sam and Emily is and Jared and Kim.' 'What about Embry and Paul?' I ask, when he doesn't mention them. 'Embry hasn't found his yet and Paul is telling his imprint now.' 'Bella' He smiles. 'Yeah. When it comes to imprints, they are the only thing that matters to us. Imprints come first then everything else comes second.' He says.

'It that why you guys thought I was a threat to Bella? I ask. He look regretful. 'Yeah. At the time we saw you, as a threat to Paul's Imprint because we didn't know what you were. I'm sorry about attacking you.' He apologise. I grab his hands. 'Jacob, Its okay. I looked like a threat because my heart don't beat and I looked crazy. If we're apologising, I'm sorry for hitting you into a tree.' He laughs.

'I guess we're even then.' I smile. 'Yeah. I guess we can say our relationship started off abusive on both sides' I say laughing. His look turn serious. 'Don't joke about that I will never hurt you, ever' He says, in a tone that says he mean business. I remember Emily face. 'Is that how, Emily?' 'Yeah. Sam got angry and she was too close. That's why it's dangerous to make us mad.' He looks down.

'Jacob, you can never hurt me. I'm strong and I heal you saw first hand with the scars.' I say looking into his eyes. 'I know but you're my imprint I don't want to see you get her ever.' I bite my lip. 'I'm an Angel, Jacob. I protect people just like you do and I can't make a promise that I'll never be hurt but I can try to avoid getting injuries.' I smile and he smiles too.

'If it comes to that avoid all injuries.' I laugh. 'I like when you laugh' I smile. 'and smile' He adds. I look into his eyes. 'I like looking in your eyes, every time I look I see our future.' He smiles. 'What do you see?' 'Us? Together and the children we have' His smile grow wider' and their beautiful.' 'I can't wait to meet them' 'Me neither' I say.

I look into his eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. We lean-to each other and we're having the most beautiful first kiss ever. Our tongues are battling for dominance. I let him dominate. It turns into a heavy make out session. I was so into the kiss that I didn't even feel when my back hit the tree.

He started kissing my neck, I moved my hands from his neck and roamed them across his abs to his shorts. He moves my hands from his shorts and raise them above me. I look at him. 'As much as I'm loving this I don't want our first time to be in a forest, Lacie. Especially where that red headed-leech can show up at anytime.'

'Okay, where should we go?' He laughs. 'Lacie, I want it to be special. We're mates, but I would like to do this the right way. Getting to know each other first, dating then we can go from there.' I look at him like he's stupid. I snatch my hands out of his grip. He looks hurt. 'You're rejecting me.' I turn from him. 'I'm not rejecting you, Lacie. There's a vampire that keeps roaming around I don't want us to be interrupted.'

I look at him. 'What vampire?' 'A red-headed leech that keeps coming back, obviously she wants something in Forks but, we keep chasing her out.' I connect the dots. My eyes widen. 'What is it?' 'I know what she wants?' He looks at me surprised. 'You do?' I grab his hand and drag him back to Sam's.

* * *

We walk in Sam's house, he walk and I run. 'Woah! Slow down, Lacie. You almost ran me over.' I heard Jared say as I pass him in the kitchen. I look around and see that Bella and Paul isn't back. 'There not back yet.' I say looking around. 'Nope. Not yet.' Emily say. I sit at the table but Jacob stands me up and he sit down and I sit on his lap. 'Lacie says she know what the Red headed leech wants.' Jacob says to Sam. Jacob wraps his arm around my waist.

They look at me. 'You know what the red-headed leech wants?' Sam ask with authority. I look at him. 'Not what, but who, Bella?' He crosses his arms. 'Why you think Bella?' I lean on the table. 'It all make sense, her being my charge, that Laurent vampire saying something about Victoria coming for her, plus Bella lives in Forks. I mean she did hang around those Cullens which I heard from Embry are Vampires.'

'She does have a point Sam' Jared says sitting across from me. 'She would've meet her from the Cullens. She did hang with them' Embry says from his seat. 'We cou-' "There coming.' Jacob interrupts, looking at the kitchen. We all look as they come through the door. Bella laughing and Paul smiling, they stop when they see us staring. 'What' Paul growls out.

I shake my head. Always the growler. 'Bella' She looks at me. 'Red headed vampire?' I say serious. She gasps, eyes widen with fear. 'Victoria' She makes a run for it for the front door. I superspeed to the door and blocks her from exiting. She starts to back away. 'Bella' Sam calls out. She looks at him fear in her eyes. 'Sam, what the hell is goi?' Paul begins to asks angry but Sam raises his hand to stop him from talking and looks at me then the door.

I close the door and locks it. 'Embry' He calls out. Embry gets up and locks the backdoor and comes back. 'You can't lock me in here' She says. 'Bella' Sam says with authority. She looks at him. 'It's time you tell us what happened between you and the Cullens.' She looks him in the eyes. 'I don't have to tell you nothing.' She says spit venomously. Everybody is shocked. Time to get serious.

'Bella' I call out seriously. She looks at me. 'This is a serious situation, their wolves they need to know what they are dealing with. You heard the same thing, I heard that Vampires causes them to phase into wolves. That Laurent guy already been here plus you have Victoria that keeps running around here trying to get you and its exposing no telling how many boys to phasing, some are probably in the transition already into turning into one. In order for that stop, they need to know about the Cullens and Victoria.'

She shakes her head no. 'You can't make me tell. That's my business to know.' She yells at me. **'Bella' **Sam says standing up straight like an Alpha. She looks at him. **'Its just like Lacie says, some are already getting ready to phase. We need to know about the Cullens and Victoria, so we can kill her and stop her from trying to get to you. You are now part of this pack and you will be protected but we can't protect you if you don't tell us what we're dealing with'**

Looking down she shakes her head no. I sigh. 'Bella, let's try this again' I say moving towards her. I sniff her. 'Bella, you have a scent.' I smirk.' Your best friend is a wolf, you're an imprint, you've just met the pack plus you're in danger from a vampire. That's four things already makes you start spending your time here, you don't smell like yourself. You smell like a wolf' I say sniffing her again. 'Woah, Bella its strong too.' She sniffs herself.

'I don't smell anything' She says. 'That's because you're human, you're dealing with vampires and wolves Bella.' I say back to her. 'Let's think of this scenario, you're hanging here,' I point to the floor 'Victoria shows up, the wolves leave, she gets past them following your scent thinking you're in Forks. Why's because that's where your scent is at its strongest. Can anybody tell me where she would go thinking Bella's in Forks?' I ask turning to the table. Embry waves his hand in the air. 'I know. I know.' He says. 'Yes, Embry.' I point to him.

'Her house, because she lives there.' 'Correct, but she don't live alone, someone else live there.' I say sarcastically. Her eyes widen. 'Is it Charlie, Lacie?' He asks. 'Bingo. Embry. And seeing how she keeps escaping from here means she must be a gifted vampire, right Bella?' I ask looking at her. 'Gifted Vampire?' Jared asks. I point to him with my thumb.

'See that Bella, you just got your dad killed because you withheld information. Not only that, she escapes to kill or worst turn people into Vampires,Bella. Might I add Forks is populated by buildings, not the forest were the wolves are at their best. There's only five of them, Bella, they can't protect La Push and Forks at the same time, Bella; and from what Jacob tells me Imprints comes first Bella.' I say the last part sitting on Jacob's lap where he wraps his arms around me. 'I'm pretty sure there going to protect the place where their imprints are. So what's its going to be Bella your history with the Cullens or dad and the residents of Forks?' I ask looking at her.

Tears start coming out of eyes, she breaks down in the middle of the floor. I move to comfort her but Jacob tighten his grip, I look at him. He shakes his head and looks at Paul. I look to see Paul comforting her. 'I'll talk. I tell you everything you need to know,Sam' She says in hiccups. Paul takes her to the living room.

I smirk. I look at Embry and gives him some dap, he returns it. I turn to Jared and gives him dap, he returns it.I look to Sam to give him dap, he shakes his head at me and walks to the living room. My hangs open, Jacob's laughing in my shoulder. I look at the guys and girls and there laughing too. 'I get's no love, from him' I say laughing. They erupt into silent laughs.

**There you have it the 1st chapter to 4,000 words. In it, You learned about Lacie's history,her learning about imprinting, and a little bit of Icky Vicky. You also got to see different sides of Lacie's: Sad Lacie, Horny Lacie, Mad Lacie, Funny Lacie, and Serious Lacie. She also revealed in this chapter that the Council took something from her. Hmmm, I wonder what it was, I guess you'll find out later along the way ;)**


	8. Phasing Left and Right

Chapter 8

I'm sitting on my bed, It's been weeks since Bella told us about The Cullens and Victoria. Basically mate for a mate. I laugh out loud. Paul is funny nearly took the house down. The wolves been assigned Bella watch until they get Victoria.

Bella found out about Mr. Howard, when we went back to school. I told her he and his family got sent to another place. That's why we had that new teacher. That's what the Council do after they send people to hell, they make it like they moved somewhere else.

I get off my bed to grab something to eat, that's what I hate about being a so called special Angel. I still some human qualities, well just the sleeping and eating. I walk down the stairs and to the kitchen to see Embry in my fridge. 'Embry, what the hell are doing in my fridge?' I yell. He looks up from the fridge then put his head back in it.

'I came to get you for the meeting, that Sam called.' He says mouth sounding stuffed with food. I look at him. 'Why didn't you call my cellphone, I left my number.' He closes the fridge and move to heat up the food in the microwave. 'We did, but you left it at the house' He turns around. 'Why didn't Jacob come?' I ask. 'He's with Quil' He responded

'Quilt?' I ask. Maybe I heard wrong. He laughs. 'Quil, he just phased today and seeing how Jake is Future Alpha to the pack, he has to learn how to deal with newly phased wolves.' I raise my eyebrow. 'I didn't know Jacob was an Alpha, I thought Sam was.' I say confused. The microwave beep. Embry gets the food and sit down. 'Yeah, Jake has Alpha blood but he turned it down and Seeing how Sam phased first he's the Alpha.' He says while eating.

'How he's taking it?Quil?' I ask. 'He thinks it's the best thing ever, he gets to hang out with me and Jake again. We grew up together but once we phased we had to avoid him. But now that he phased too, we're together again.' He says, smiling.

'Oh. Okay' I say. I move to grab something off Embry's plate, he growls. I move my hand from the plate quickly. He looks at me, smiling. 'Wolf,Lacie. We don't like sharing food.' I get up and grab the plate. 'My food, my plate, my kitchen, my rules.' His mouth hangs open. I smile. He tackles me and the plate hits my chests. We land on the floor. 'Aw, Crap. Thanks a lot Embry.' He helps me get up. I brush the food off me.

'I told you, Lacie, we don't share food.' He say smirking. I narrow my eyes and stalk towards him. 'Remember meeting at Sam's. He yells as he run out the back door. I scream. I hear wolf laughs.

* * *

After cleaning myself and the kitchen floor, I'm running through the forest when I'm suddenly tackled to the ground by something. It has its teeth in my arm, I look to see a chocolate looking wolf. 'You're Quil?' I ask. His eyes widen. 'I'm Lacie, Jacob's imprint' I say, smiling. He immediately releases its teeth from my arm. He start whimpering.

I get up off the ground. 'Its okay. I'm fine' He looks at me than looks over my head. I turn around to see Jacob growling inching towards him. I hear Sam coming out of the bushes. '**Jacob, stop' **He orders. Jacob stop but is still growling. Sam moves toward me;gently grabs my arm and looks at it. I look at the bite marks and it starts to bleed. 'It's starting to bleed' Sam says. Jacob growls and Quil whine.

I look at Jacob. 'Jacob, stop. He probably thought I was a vampire running through the forest.' Jacob looks at me. 'Jake, phase back take her to the house.' Sam says. Jacob moves behind a tree to phase back. He comes out and run to me; he looks at my arm and lifts me up. 'Jacob, you don't have to lift me up. I can walk.' I say. He looks at me.

'Lacie, I'm taking anymore chances that you might get attack.' He say that last part looking at Quil. Quil looks away. I hit his chest with my good arm. 'Leave him alone, Jacob. He just phase he thought I was a vampire.' Jacob shakes and I shake. Sam puts his hand on Jacob shoulder. 'Your imprint is in your arms, Jake. Calm down, now.' Jacob stop. 'She's bleeding.**Go, now**' Sam orders.

Jacob start running, I look behind him and see Quil looking at me. I smile and wave to him. He looks away. My smile falls, I put my head on Jacob shoulder. 'Don't bed mad at Quil, Jacob.' I say to him. He just growls. I sigh. The rest of the run is silent.

We arrive at Sam's to see Embry looking out the door. He looks at me. 'Emily already got the supplies ready' He yells. Jacob runs in the house. 'Oh my god. Lacie' I hear Emily say as Jacob sit me at the table. 'You're bleeding what happened?' She ask sitting down. I smile. 'I ran into a lion' Jacob growl. 'Quil attacked her' She gasps. 'It was an accident he thought I was a vampire running in the forest' I say in Quil defense. 'I knew better than to run in the forest after Embry told me there was a new phase.' Emily starts to clean the blood off my hand.

I look at Jacob. 'Don't let this one thing break your friendship with him Jacob. He's already regretting it and he's looks like a nice guy too.' I say to him. 'How do you expect me to act, Lacie?' He asks me Growling. 'He attacked my imprint, whether you like it or not. I'm a wolf and I don't take kindly to my imprint being attacked' I look around to see everyone looking at me.

'I've been your imprint for only a certain amount of time,Jacob and if me being your Imprint is going to break your friendship with someone you knew longer than me. I rather not be your imprint.' I yell at him. The whole room gasp. He looks at me wide eyed. 'He's your friend, Jacob. You grew up with him, you and Embry know him better than anyone. He probably wouldn't hurt a fly, but he just phased today and seeing me running like a vampire especially when my heart doesn't beat. I'm a vampire to him.' I say softly to him.

He shakes his head and walks out. 'Jacob' I yell to him. I get to follow him but Emily holds me down. I look at her. 'Give him time to cool off. He's just watched his imprint get attacked and not only that you're bleeding. He's hurting right now' She says to me. I sit back down. 'He shouldn't let this break his friendship with Quil.' I say as she goes back to cleaning.

'He see things different, Lacie' Jared says. I turn to him. ' Jake forgot to mention that. When we Imprint, we see things differently, our friendships with others comes second to our imprints. He thinks of Quil as a threat to you and he'll end his friendship than keep that threat around you.' I shake my head. 'I'll rather not be his imprint than if he's willing to end years of friendship over me.' I say.

He just shake his head. 'He will always put you first. Even over the pack, the tribe, and his own life, Lacie. You're his soul mate, he'll rather lost a best friend than you.' He gets up and walks away. I start banging my head on the table. 'Lacie, stop' Embry stop me from hitting the table with his hand. 'Sam's talking to him. He'll be okay' He says. I stay silent.

'How are you bleeding if you're an Angel?' He asks,confuse. I shrug my one shoulder. 'I don't know. It's the first time it ever happened I think it because I'm gray' I say pointing to my hair. 'and not black. Jacob bit me and through me into a tree when I was black and I didn't bleed. Seeing how white is human, gray is mixed. You figured it out yourself, Embry.'

'That sounds cool' I hear someone say excitingly. I look to see a russet man grinning, he's tall but not as Jacob and Embry. I smile. 'Hi, I'm Lacie' I hold my hand out to him. He looks behind him. 'Go ahead' I hear Jacob say. I look at Emily she's smiling. He shakes my hand. 'Quil' 'Quite a grip you got there, Quil. You're even stronger than the others' They laugh.

'Don't get him hyped up,Lacie. For him to get his butt kick.' Embry say, laughing. 'Whatever, Embry' Quil says. He looks at me. 'I want to apo-' I cut him off. 'Its okay you're the' I look up thinking and rubbing my chin. 'third person in the pack to attack me.' I say grinning. 'I'm starting to think you guys got a tradition going on with me.' Emily finishing wrapping the wound. 'Thank you' I say moving my arm around. She smiles.

'It's not a tradition and we're not going to make it one.' Sam orders. From behind Emily. 'When there's a new phase, there will be a wolf with you to make sure you're out of the forest.' He says that last part looking at Embry, who looks away. 'or away from the new wolf to keep him from attacking you.' I shake my head. 'Sam you don-' 'Lacie' he interrupts 'you've just said it yourself that new wolves will think of you as a vampire and will attack you especially if you're in a forest.'

I look at Jacob. He looks at me. 'Okay, but I want Quil to hang with me and not Embry' Quil smiles. 'Why not me?' Embry asks faking hurt. 'At least I know he won't tackle me when it comes to food.' 'What?' Jacob growls out. 'He said y'all don't share food because y'all are wolves then he tackled me.' I say faking sadness. Jacob inch towards, Embry who gets up from the table raising his arms up. He looks at me, I stick my tongue out at him. He shakes his head at me.

Embry slowly walks towards the living room. Jacob tackles him and they start wrestling on the floor. 'I want in' I say getting ready to jump but Quil holds me back. 'Sorry, but girls can't wrestle.' He says back to me, grinning. I narrow my eyes at him. 'What did you? Emily do hear this crap he's talking' I ask looking at her. She smirk. 'I hear the crap coming out his mouth. Lacie why don't you show him what you can do?' She says back.

I circle him so that his back is facing Embry and Jacob. I tackle him and we fall on Jacob and Embry. 'Ahh' They yell. I move towards the table and grabs a chair ready to hit Quil with it. Someone snatch it out of my hand. I look to see Sam. 'You don't live here, to be breaking furniture here.' I laugh. 'That's right, Sorry about that Sam.' I say rubbing the back of my head.

I turn back around to see those three wrestling. 'Awww' Me, Emily and Kim say. They stop and look at us. 'Don't they look like little pups?' I ask. 'They do, don't they?' Emily asks. 'Jared, Why don't you join them?' Kim asks him. He shakes his head. 'I don't wrestle with pups and those three are pups' He says proudly,grinning. Jacob, Embry, and Quil growl at him.

Us, girls, bust out laughing, even Sam is laughing. I'm on the ground laughing. 'Okay, Okay, Enough guys, we need to get ready for the meeting and Paul and Bella should be on their way.' Sam says. I'm still laughing. 'Lacie' I'm still laughing. 'LACIE' I stop. 'Sorry, Sam. It was funny' I apologize. Jacob lifts me up off the floor, put me on the couch. 'Jacob, you don't have to keep lifting me up.' I say once he sit down next to me.

He smiles. 'I know, you feel good in my arms.' I smile. 'Really' I say, scooting in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. 'How about now?' I ask, smirking after we finish kissing. 'Not all that good.' He joke. I laugh. 'Is that what, imprinting do to you guys? You guys are whipped?' I hear Quil say. Embry make the whipping noise.

The girls laughs and the guys growl. 'Don't worry, Quil. You're be worser than this.' I say looking at him. 'What's that suppose to mean?' He asks. 'You'll see' I say cryptic. 'No need to be cryptic' Embry says. I laugh. I begin to respond, but I see Bella about to jump off a cliff. 'BELLA' I yell, standing up from Jacob's lap. 'What?' Jacob asks, worried. I'm about to respond, but two howls in agony erupt.

'What's that?' I ask, horrified. Jared and Sam runs out the door. 'Quil and Embry, stay here.' Jacob orders. He kiss my cheek and runs out. 'That's sounds like two new phases' Embry says. 'Bella's about to jump off the cliff. I have to go now' I say quickly. 'Go.' Emily says. 'What-' I disappear before Quil can say anything else.

* * *

I appear at the on the cliffs. I look around but don't see Bella. I run towards the end but don't see her. 'Bella' I call out. 'Down here' I hear Paul say. I look to see he's administrating CPR to Bella. I run to them. I kneel next to her. 'She's not breathing' He growls. My eyes widen. 'The water needs to come out of her lungs' I tell him. 'You think I don't know that' He yells, angrily at me.

'No need to Yell, Paul' I yell back at him. He growls at me while still doing CPR. I take my right glove off. 'Turn her on her side' I tell him. 'I have to keep doing CPR.' He says, sadly. I look at him. 'Paul, I'm her Angel. I can save her. Please.' I say looking in his eyes. He looks like he's debating. He turns her on her side. I put my right hand on her back.

I move it slowly up to her neck. 'The water's pouring out' He says, hopeful. I do it one more time. She starts coughing. I smile and start patting her back. Paul lifts her and hugs her. I put my glove on. 'What the hell, were you thinking?' Paul yells at her. 'I thought that if I killed myself Victoria while find out that I'm dead and you guys can stop risking your lives for me.' She says.

I just shakes my head, sadly. 'We're wolves, Bella. Its our job to kill leeches, that's what we're made to do. You're an imprint and we protect imprints, whether you like it or not. It doesn't matter that You're an imprint or not, Bella. She's a leech who keeps stepping on our land and we have to keep her from killing the people, Bella.' He yells at her. 'I can't believe you would seriously kill yourself. I can't even look at you.' He say walking away from her and into the forest.

She start crying, I wrap my arms around. 'It's okay, Bella.' 'It's not okay, she won't leave me alone, I'm trying to protect him and the others. Why can't he see that?' She says. 'They don't need protecting, Bella. They can protect themselves without our help, and if you kill yourself you're going to leave alot of people behind,Bella. You'll leave behind Your parents, your friends and the pack. That will hurt them. Give the pack a chance to do their job, Bella' I say to her.

She wipes her tears away. 'You're right' She say, her teeth chattering. I laugh. 'Let's get you somewhere warm.' I say, leading her to her truck. 'LACIE' I turn to see Embry running out of the forest. 'I came to take y'all to the hospital' He says to us. Our eyes widen. 'Oh my God, who's at the hospital?' Bella asked before I can. 'Harry, he had a Heart attack' I look confuse. 'Who's Harry?' I ask. 'I'll explain on the way, we have to go now' He says rushing us to the truck.

'I can drive, Bella, you're freezing, Embry you think you can wrap yourself around her?' I ask him, while we're walking to the truck. 'Is that a good idea? Paul's an aggressive kind of guy.' He says back, looking cautiously at me. I look at him. 'I doubt he's caring about that now.' I say in which Bella flinch. He looks at her. I raise an eyebrow. 'Sure, come on let's get you warmed up.' He say escorting her in the truck.

* * *

We're driving down the road. 'Who's Harry?' I asks Embry, while he's holding Bella close. 'He's one of the council members of the tribe, along with Jake's dad and Quil's grandfather. They know the secret about us. They are our council to your council, they take care of the tribe.' He responds backs. 'There best friends, my dad, Harry and Billy, Jake dad.' Bella adds as she's drying off. 'Oh my god. My dad' she says looking at Embry.

'He's already there, Emily called him and told him' He says to her. 'What about the new phases?' I asks Embry as we're leaving out of La Push. He's silent. 'Embry' Bella calls out. He looks at her. 'There the reason he had the heart attack. It was his kids.' 'What do you mean?' I asks. 'It was Leah and Seth that phased' 'Leah? As in a girl?' I ask,puzzled. Bella puts her head down.

'Yeah, that's what caught him off guard. There has never been a girl phased before, then Seth turned around and phased. He's only 14, the youngest of us, we didn't think they could phase that young.' He says sounding sad. 'This is all my fault' Bella says. 'Because of Victoria coming after me' she continues. Embry looks away. 'There's no need to cry over spilled milk, Bella. It already happened you can't changed what happened in the past, just try to make things better for the future.' I say while not looking at her. She cries silently.

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent, we sit in the truck in the hospital parking lot. 'You looked liked you dried up nicely,Bella' I say, smiling. She doesn't smile or say anything. Embry looks at me. I shake my head. I sigh. 'Is okay for me to be in there because of the new phases?' I ask Embry. 'Yeah, Sam think because of their being a lot of people it make it seem like you have a beating heart' He says back.

'Wow. Nice of you to sound cold there, Embry' I smirk. He shakes his head. 'C'mon lets go.' He opens the door and they get out. I get out the car and hand Bella her keys. I grab her hand, she looks at me. 'Bella, this isn't your fault, get that thought out of your head. You're starting to look old and crusty just thinking about it.' I say, joking. Embry laughs and she cracks a smile.

'There's that smile.' I say putting my arm over her shoulder.' Lead the way,Embry' He leads us in the hospital. We walk to the elevator and travel to the 4th floor. The doors open, Bella runs to her dad who's in the hallway and hugs him. Me and Embry get off the elevator. We walk to Chief Swan. 'Chief, how you doing' I ask him. 'Doing Fine, Lacie. Embry.' He says back. 'That's good to hear' Embry says.

'How's Harry, dad?' Bella asks. He shakes his head. 'Not too good, they said he'll be lucky to make it through the night' Bella gasps and Embry looks away. 'I was just about to head to the waiting room with them. I'll y'all to them.' He says, walking with Bella. I look at Embry. 'You okay?' I asks. 'Yeah. Let's go.' I walk with them.

* * *

We walk to the waiting room, I look around to see the wolves,imprints, a guy in a wheelchair and an old guy. Bella is sitting away from Paul with her dad and Jacob head is down. 'Jacob' I call out. He looks up and stand. I walk to him and we hug each other tightly. 'Are you okay?' 'Yeah' He says breathing in my scent. 'Jake,are you finally going to introduce us?' I hear a guy ask. Jacob lets me go. 'Lacie, I want you to meet my dad.' He says about the guy in the wheelchair. I stick my hand out. 'Hi,Jacob's dad. I'm Lacie' He laughs and shakes my hand.'Name's Billy, It's nice to finally meet my future daughter in law.' He says letting go of my hand.

I look around. 'That's strange, I think you have me confuse with someone else, from what I hear your future daughter in law looks good in shorts and I'm wearing pants' I say, smiling. He laughs and Jacob laughs. 'Jake says you were one of a kind' 'I get that a lot. Sorry, we had to meet under these circumstances.' 'We had to meet sometime, I guess it was sooner than later.'

I begin to respond, when who must be Harry's wife and Leah and Seth comes back. Jacob sits down and pulls me in his lap and wraps his arms around me protectively. Leah looks at me. So much anger and sadness. I look away from her. She growls. 'Leah' Sam calls out. 'Sam' She spit his name like its venom. 'What little miss Angel can't look at me?' She says like she's disgusted.

I start to shake. 'Jacob, Calm down now' . Sam orders. The shaking stops. 'Leah, Enough' 'Don't try to order me around, Sam.' She spit out. 'Leah' Her mother calls out. Leah looks at her. 'Now is not the time for this' Leah sits in the chair next to her brother, Seth. I look at him. He looks at me. I smile and wave at him. He put his arm up to wave, but Leah growls.

'Don't wave at my brother' She says at me. 'She's done nothing to you, why are you talking to her like that?' Embry asks, in my defense. She looks at him. 'So the one who has a crush on her is coming to her defense' I look at Embry. His eyes widen. 'Leave him alone' I say to her. 'You're defending your lover now? Better watch out, Jake. Or she might cheat on you.' She says to Jacob.

I go to jump at her but Jacob tighten his grip on me. 'Leah, I suggest you watch how you talk to my imprint. You're going through something right now, I'll let that slide this time but the next time you talk to her like that. I won't hesitate to **take you down**' Jacob says threatening with an Alpha order at the end. She bares her neck to him. I see Billy smiling out the corner of my eye.

I look at Embry, he's looking down. 'Lacie' I look at Bella. 'Can I talk to you?' She asks me. 'Sure' I get up from Jacob's lap. She gets ups. 'Leechlover and her Angel best friend' Leah says. Bella stops. Paul growls. 'Excuse me, what did you call me?' Bella asks her. 'Leah, I swear to God' Paul growls out. 'What ain't that what you called her before you imprinted on her?' She asks him, like she doesn't have a care in the world. Bella looks at Paul.

'What did you call my daughter?' Charlie asks coming from getting coffee. Bella eyes widen with fear, she looks at me. 'You don't know Charlie, Bella's ex-boyfriend is a-' I knock Charlie unconscious and hand him to Quil. 'Oh my God, Dad.' Bella runs to him. 'Lacie' Sam calls out. 'Sorry, Sam' I say to him. I look at Leah serious. 'Enough is Enough, Leah' I say to her seriously. She stands up at me. Jacob comes behind me. Seth stands up behind her.

Jacob growls at him. He sits back down. 'Jacob, don't growl at him, he's protecting his sister' I say, smirking at Jacob. I hear Embry and Quil laughing. **'Enough, we are in a hospital. We are about to lose someone important to the tribe and you guys are acting like this. Everybody sit Down' **Sam orders standing up.

All the wolves have a seat, I just stand there looking at Leah while raising an eyebrow. She growls at me. 'Grrrr' I say while rubbing my throat back at her. 'LACIE' I look at Sam. He points to Jacob. I go and sit on Jacob lap.

**Recap: 3 New phases and Harry's in the Hospital. Lacie's really have a way with words when she wants too. Next Chapter: Coming up**


	9. The Sun comes out

Chapter 9

We're still keeping Vigil on Harry in the waiting room. I look at Embry he's still looking down. I sigh. Jacob tighten his grip. 'Lacie' Bella calls out. I look at her and smile. 'Wanna try this again?' I asks her. She gets up. I get up from Jacob's lap. I walk pass Chief Swan, who's holding the back of his head. I touch his shoulder as I'm walking by.

'Shall I get you something for that headache, Chief?' He looks at me. 'I'm good,Lacie.' I smirk. 'If you say so,Chief?' I look at Sam, who shakes his head. I smile. I turn to Bella. 'Lead the way,Bella' I say to her. We walk out to the hallway and get on the elevator. 'You think you can save him?' She asks me in the Elevator. I shake my head.

'No, his time is up. His destiny has been fulfilled he has to die so that others can step up to there's.' I say to her. She sigh. 'Who's destiny?' 'His family, it will set them on the right track of happiness, even in this time of sadness' 'Is there anything you can do?' The elevator comes to a stop. 'The least I can do for him is to get him up to talk, so that his family can say goodbye to him.' I say as we're getting off.

'Do it' I look at her. 'You sure?' 'Yeah, it will give the family closure instead of what happened being there last memory of him. It will give time for Sue, Leah and Seth to tell Harry that they love him' She says as we're walking to the restroom. 'If you say so' I say going into the restroom.

We get back to the waiting room and I go to sit on Jacob's lap. Bella sit next to her father, but not before looking at Paul. Thirty minutes later,The doctor comes out. 'Mrs. Clearwater' Sue stands up. 'How's my husband?' She asks. 'His condition is the same, but he's up and alert, he's asking for you and his children.' The doctor leads The Clearwaters to his room.

* * *

Harry Clearwater passed away that night right after he told his family that he loved them and that it's not their fault that he died. His funeral was beautiful and lovely. We're at the Clearwater's house, after Harry's funeral. Us, girls are in the kitchen either cooking or cleaning for Sue. I'm making Jacob a plate of food. 'Wow. Jacob's already got you making him a plate' I hear Embry say. He's been avoiding me since the reveal at the hospital. I turn and face him. 'And you've decided to stop avoiding me.' I say back to him. The girls stop what they were doing and look at us.

He rubs the back of his head. 'Yeah about that, Can we talk outside?' 'Sure. Let me just finish this for Jacob and we can talk' I say finishing Jacob's plate. He nods his head. 'I'll meet you outside' He leaves out the backdoor. The girls look at me. 'Who would've thought that I was popular?' I asks them, laughing nervously. Emily hugs me. 'You're panicking, just calm down and just talk to him.' She tells me.

'Right' I say. I finish making Jacob's plate and walks to the living room. He's sitting next to Jared and Seth. I walk up to him, 'Jacob I've made you a plate' I say holding out it to him. 'You didn't have too, Lacie' He says back. I raise an eyebrow. 'Ok, than.' I turn to Seth. 'Seth, I've made you a plate.' I say handing it to him. He takes it. 'Thank you, Lacie' He says back to me. I smile at him, and pinch his cheeks. 'Anything for you, Seth.' He blushes. The guys laugh.

I look at Jacob, his mouth is hanging open. I walks up to him and closes it. 'You'll catch flies like that.' I say. They laugh. I walk back to the kitchen. 'One of a kind, huh' I hear Billy say. I smile. I pass the girls and walk out the door. I look around for Embry and find him sitting on the swing. I walk and sit next to him.

'Hey' I say to him. 'Hey' He say back. We sit in silence for at least 5mins. 'So a crush?' I asks him to get the conversation started. 'Yeah. Leah saw how I felt about you when I phased that day. Her and Seth basically saw everything about everybody.' I look at him confused. 'There's no secrets in the pack, we know each other's secrets. When we phase we share one mind, so anything happens, everybody knows.' He explains to me.

'That must be' 'Frustrating' He interrupts. 'It is, our memories is for everyone to see.' I sigh. 'Do Jacob know about the crush?' I asks. 'Yeah, but I told him that I would never try anything against my pack brother's Imprint. Even though I have feelings for you, it's against pack rules to go after another's one's Imprint' He tells me while looking down.

I put my hand on his shoulder. 'Embry' He looks at me. 'If Jacob hadn't imprinted on me, would you had?' I couldn't even finish the sentence. 'Fought for you? Yeah I would've' I move my hand from his shoulder. 'I'm not worth it, you and Jacob fighting over me. You guys have a beautiful friendship that shouldn't be broken over anything or anyone'

I get up from the swing, he gets up too. 'You'll imprint Embry and when you do she's going to be beautiful and perfect for you. She's going to be the perfect match for you, just like I am for Jacob.' I sigh. 'We'll never be anything more than friends but I would love for you to be my best friend, Embry?' I say as I walk closer to him. 'Best friend hug?'

He smiles. 'Best friend hug' He says and hugs me. 'I guess me, you, Jacob and Quil, can make a club called The Best Friends Square.' I say while laughing. He laughs. 'Yeah, Let go back in' 'I'm gonna stay out here a little longer.' You sure?' I nod my head. 'Yeah' He walks back in the house.

I sit on the swing and look up in the sky. I stay looking in the sky for at least 5 minutes before I hear a commotion coming from the house. I run in the house towards the living room, to see Kim and Emily comforting a crying Bella on the couch and Paul being held back from attacking Leah. I run to Bella. 'Bella, are you okay?' She looks at me.

Before she can say anything, Leah speaks. 'Look at that the Killer's Angel to her rescue.' I look at her. 'Leah, enough' Sam orders. 'Fuck you, Sam.' She yells at Sam. My mouth hangs open. 'Leah' Her mother calls out. 'No, I'm done walking on eggshells when it comes to this leechlover' Paul growls at her. 'Shut up, Paul. She doesn't belong in this house she killed my father because of her hanging around those fucking leeches. Then me and Seth wouldn't have phased in front of our father and killed him'

I stand up from Bella and look at Leah. 'You think she don't have to live with that for that rest of her life. Knowing that she has someone's death on her heart, someone who is important to everybody that's in this room' I say to her. 'Don't talk about someone's heart when yours don't beat.' She spit at me with vemon.

Everyone gasps. Jacob start shaking, I run and put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. I turn to look at Leah. I smirk. 'That's funny coming from someone who's heart is beating yet, she acts like she doesn't have one.' I raise my eyebrow. 'My heart may not beat but at least I know what it feels like to have one but what about you Leah? Where's your heart at?' Seth moves in front of Leah.

'Don't talk about my sister like that. You don't know what she's been through.' Seth says defending his sister. I look at Seth. 'I may not know what she's been through but that doesn't give her a right to talk to people like that and how will your father feel to know that his daughter is treating people like this?' She moves from Seth and grabs me and holds me up against a wall. Quil and Embry holds Jacob back from attacking Leah.

'You know nothing about my FATHER' She angrily yells. 'You're right, I don't. But from the stories I've heard about him tells me that he was a great man who raised his precious children with a beautiful wife. That are going to have beautiful future ahead of them that's going to be filled with happiness instead of sadness. It will be wonderful' I say smiling, looking into her eyes. 'I already see it, Everybody we'll be great friends, even our children will be friends, we'll even have to ground them when they get into trouble. It's already been set in motion even though there's a few roadblocks in the way but we're wolves and nothing can stop wolves. Ain't that right, Quil'

'Damn, Right' He says. We laugh even Leah. 'See, you have a beautiful laugh. I guess the Sun did come out from the tornado' I say. 'It is a rainy day' Embry says. I look out the window. 'I don't see no rain' I say back. They laugh. 'Nothing, Lacie' 'That's what I see nothing, Embry' They laugh again. 'I give up' He says throwing his hands up.

She lets me go and looks at my arms. I look at my arms they are bruised. I smile and look up at her. 'It'll heal.' I rub my the back of my head. I laugh nervously. 'I've never officially introduced myself.' I hold out my hand. 'Lacie Thorne, Female Angel' She take my hand. 'Leah Clearwater, Female Wolf.' I raise an eyebrow. 'Female, welcome to the pack. That makes it 5:7, us girls are catching.' I say shaking her hand.

I lean up to her ear. 'Just so you know us girls rule these pups, who like to call themselves wolves' I whisper to her. 'We're not pups, we're straight up wolves' Quil says. I laugh. 'Emily, it seems that Quil loves to sprout crap out of his mouth.' I asks her. She laughs. 'He must really love crap' She says. Us, girls laugh. Quil mutters something. 'What you say, Quil?' I asks. 'He said Just because you tackled him don't make you better than him' Seth says, smiling. Quil looks at Seth

'You're the pup, Seth. Already you're following behind Lacie' Quil says back. I cover up a laugh with a cough. Seth smirk. 'At least I didn't get tackled by a girl' He says back. 'Ooohhh' I say boosting it up. 'Quil, you gonna take that from Seth who phased an hour after you?' 'Lacie' Sam says. 'Yeah, Sam' 'Stop boosting them' I look at him.

'I'm not boosting them, Sam. Quil just got told off by a 14 year old and not going to do anything about?' I say boosting it more. Quil tackle Seth. They than begin wrestling on the floor. 'Get off my brother' Leah says, before joining them. I nod and smirk at the same time. 'LACIE' Sam yells. 'What its fun you should try it?' I asks. He just shakes his head. 'Hey! Stop double teaming Quil' Embry says before he jumps in.

'Hey! Get off Leah' I say. Getting ready to jump, Jacob grabs me. 'You're wearing a dress.' He says from behind me. I look down. 'I forgot' I say. I turn around to face him. He start nibbling on my neck. I start to move around so that his back is to the wrestlers. I move away, he looks confuse. I run and tackle him. We fall on the wrestlers. 'Aaaahhhh' They say.

Everybody else laugh. I get up and to show shorts under my dress. 'Never know when it comes a time to wrestle' I say sticking my tongue out at Jacob. Who tries to get up but gets held down by Quil. I laugh. I move to Jared and look at him. 'Are you going in or am I going to have to throw you in?' I asks him. He stands up. 'you forget that I'm the second to phase which makes me stronger than those pups.' The wrestlers growl. I laugh.

I look at Kim. 'Jared, why don't you join them, you need to bond with the wolves?' She asks him. He looks at her, mouth open. 'Kim, I'm sitting with you.' He says back. 'Whipped' I cough. He growls at me. 'I'm not whipped' I hold my hands up. 'Jared, you know you want too. I'll be okay' She says. 'If you say so, Kim' He says quickly. He then jumps in the pile. 'Aaahhh'

I move to Paul and Bella. He's holding her. 'Paul, Are you going to join them?' He looks at me. 'Go away, Lacie' He growls out. 'Paul, there comes a time when you have to have fun. Now's the time. C'mon.' I say holding out my hand. 'Paul, go I'll be okay' Bella says to him. 'Bel-' 'Paul, you're losing your man card. Just sitting here, you'll end up like Jared' I say to him.

Jared growls. 'I didn't lose my-Aahhh' He begins to say but Leah put him in a headlock. I laugh. I turn back to Paul. 'You'll be okay?' He asks Bella. 'Paul, you're 30ft away from her' I say, He growls at me. 'Go, Paul' Bella says to him. He runs and jumps on them. 'Aaaahhh' We laughs.

Bella moves to sit next to Kim. I move to Emily and Sam, who's arms are crossed. I smirk. 'And then there was one' I say to him. 'I'll handle this one, Lacie' Emily says. I laughs. 'Good luck, Sammy' I say sticking my tongue out. He growls. I walk over to sit next to the Billy, Sue and Old Quil. 'You're something, aren't you? Old Quil says, smiling. I smile.

'I hear that a lot' I say to him. 'Sorry, for turning your living room into a wrestling ring, Sue' I say to her. 'It's alright, Lacie. I'm happy that Leah is finally smiling and having fun. She hasn't smiled in a long time so, Thank you' She says to me. 'It's no problem, we're pack now.' 'Aaahhh' I hear I turn to see Sam in the pile. I look at Emily.

'Oh yeah, I rule him' She says to me. I laugh. 'Really something to get an Alpha to jump in a pile with wolves' Billy says. I turn to look at him. I shrug. 'Everybody needs a break every now and then.' He smiles.

'You're an Angel?' Sue asks. I nod. 'I work better with words than my wings. I think words carry more than what you do' I say to them. 'Well it looks liked it worked, you talked my Grandson into tackling Seth.' Old Quil say laughing. I laugh with him. 'Perfect for Jacob.' I smile and looks at Jacob who has Quil in a headlock. 'You think?' I asks.

'Definitely, when the time comes you will help lead him and he will lead you' Old Quil says. I smirk. 'Did you read that from a fortune cookie?' They laugh. 'Excuse me, I think I will join them' I say getting up. I walk over to the pile. 'Well,Well What do we have here 8 wolves wrestling, why not add an odd number by adding 1 Angel?' I asks before I jump on them. 'Aaaahhh' All you heard in the background was laughter.

* * *

Its been a 2 weeks since Harry's funeral, two wolves has phased since than Collin and Brady, both younger than Seth at 13 yr old. Have we seen Icky Vicky lately? Nope. This is getting ridiculous I think as I'm on the beach with the Pack. The Boys are playing in the water and jumping off the cliff. I'm laying on my back looking up. 'Lacie' I look at Bella, who just came out of the water. 'Are you going too lay there or come get it in the water?' I smile. 'I only came to the Beach too show that my body looks better than Leah's'

Leah snort and Bella laughs. Leah apologized to Bella. Bella being Bella didn't want to accept it because she still blamed herself for Harry's death. Leah told her that even if icky vicky wasn't around she still would have phased. Bella accepted the apology after 30mins of cry and hugging.

'Keep dreaming, Lacie' I take my sunglasses off and looked over her body. Her phasing really toned her up and she does look good. Especially in that red two piece. 'Done Checking me out?' She asks smirking. Bella laughs. 'I wasn't checking you out you had something on you' 'Yeah, my bathing suit' She and Bella crack ups. 'Whatever. I look good.' They laugh even harder. I get up. 'I'm going on the cliffs with Kim and Emily, they know I look good' I put my shorts on and leave.

'Keep believing that, Lacie' Leah yells as I walk away. I still can hear her and Bella laughing. 'Sluts' I whisper. Leah laughs even harder. I turn around to see her whispering to Bella. She laughs hard. I turn back around to run right into someone. I look up to see an unknown guy. I shake my head. 'Wow. You look good in that blue top even though you're wearing those gloves and shorts' He say,smiling checking me out. I smile. In your face Leah and Bella. 'I got a boyfriend to tell me I look good.' I say, smirking.

He still checking me out. 'Yeah, How comes he's not with you?' He asks, raising an eyebrow. I look behind. 'Because he's standing behind you' The guy turns around and looks over Jacob. He put his hands up. 'Sorry,Dude' He says walking away. I hear Bella and Leah laughing behind me. I turn around. 'He said I look good' I yell at them. They laugh even more.

'Argh' I scream and stomp my feet. Jacob grabs my hand and start leading me to the cliffs. 'I look good' I mutter to myself. Jacob stops and turns and face me.'You look sexy actually especially you being half naked.' Jacob whisper in my ear. I wrap my arms around him. 'If I'm sexy when I'm half naked, I wonder how I will look when I'm naked' I say back to him.

He laughs. I raise an eyebrow. 'What are you laughing at?' I ask offended. He shakes his head. 'Sorry, Quil said something funny' I look at Quil who's on the cliff. He's sticking his tongue out at me. I let go of Jacob. 'What did he say?' I ask Jacob. 'Nothing' 'Jacob, tell me right now.' 'Nothing,Lacie' 'Remember Jacob, You're the one that have to go pass 2nd base not him' Jacob laughs again.

I look pass him and at Quil, who's laughing hard along with the others. I narrow my eyes at him. 'That's it' I look around the beach and see its just the pack left. I superspeed to Quil. 'Aahh' I scare the girls. I look at Quil. 'What did you say to Jacob that was funny?' I ask him. 'Lacie, there's no need to use speed in a public place' 'Remember Quil, I can push you off this cliff and get rid of your body' He laughs at me.

'That's funny coming from a little girl' I widen my eyes. 'Little girl, I'm a grown woman' 'Lacie, you look like you just turnt 12.' He says to me. I narrow my eyes. He's going down. I tackle him but he moves out-of-the-way at the last-minute. I fall off the cliff, screaming on the way down. I hear a growl before I hit the water. I land in the water and swim to the surface.

I come above the water. 'Quil, you loser' I yell at the cliff. 'Lacie' Leah yell. I look at her to see some wolves phased on the beach. 'Lacie, swim to the beach. Victoria's in the water.' I hear Jacob yell. My eyes widen. I look behind me to see what looks like fire swimming towards me fast. I start swimming towards the beach.

There yelling my name. I look behind me and she's coming fast. She's going to grab me. I stop swimming and take my glove off.'I'll bring her to the Forest' I yell before she grabs me and pulls me under. But before she pulled me under I saw the wolves run in the forest. She looks at me. I smirk and grab her and disappear.

* * *

We appeared in the middle of the forest, she looks around confused. She looks at me. 'Sweet Bella, Got herself some extra protection.' I heal a howl. I smirk. 'She also got her some dogs too, you should know.' I say before I kick her in the direction of the wolves. She flies through some trees. I run behind her as she flies. She lands in the front of the wolves.

'This looks familiar' I say before I'm tackled from the side by another Vampire. Me and him goes flying through some trees, Him tackling me gave Victoria the chance to run with the wolves chasing right behind her snapping at her heels. Me and the vampire slides on the ground and I hold him while he struggle to get my hands of his clothes.

'See, ya' I say before I kick him in the air ,where he's tackled by Jacob. They roll deeper in the forest. I'm about to get up and help him,when a paw is pressed down on me. 'What the hell?' I say looking at the Paw. I try to get the paw off me but it won't budge. I look up at it. 'Embry, get off me' I yell. He shakes his head. 'I have to help Jacob' I say. He shakes his head again.

I hear a scream and a screech. I look over to see a purple smoke. 'Oh. I guess he doesn't need help' I say smirking. He laughs. 'You laughing as a wolf is creepy' I say. He laughs again. He gets off me. I stand up and look at my hand. 'Aw Crap. I pulled the wrong glove off. Is that why you held me down?' He nods. 'That and I asked him?' Jacob says coming out of the forest.

I run towards him and hugs him. 'No injuries' I say checking him over. 'I'm a wolf.' I smile. 'Sam called a meeting' He tells me. I look to behind me to see Embry gone. 'There at the house waiting for us'. He says. He lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and I give him a long hard kiss on the lips. 'I guess you can never say you haven't kiss an Angel' I say smirking. He smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips. 'I guess you can never say you haven't a wolf.' He say smiling. I laugh and starts running towards Sam's house.


	10. Regrets to Fights

Chapter 10

We get back to see the Wolves and Imprints in the living room. I look around. 'There's no more seats' I say out loud. Quil laughs. I smirk. I walk up to Him. 'Quil, give me your seat' His mouth hangs open. 'I'm not giving you my seat' Jacob walks up to him. 'Quil, get up' Jacob says. 'Jak-' 'If you haven't made that joke about her having the body of a child' The whole room starts to laugh. My mouth hangs open. 'Oh my god. Do you guys seriously think I have the body of a child?' I ask appalled.

'Wel-' Collin begin to say, but Jacob growl. I shake my head. 'I can't believe you guys. How long has this been going on?' The room falls silent. My eyes get wide. 'Since you put that bathing suit on' Paul finally says. 'Paul' Bella calls out. 'What it's true? We've never really saw her body until she put that on.' I shake my bottom lip. 'Lacie' Emily says. I hold my hand up to stop her. 'If I had tears, I would be crying but I can only shake my lip' Quil laughs. Leah hit in the back of his head. 'Ow' He says rubbing the back of his head.

'I'm going to my room' I say. I turn around to disappear. 'Oh That's Right. I'm White' I say to myself. 'Lacie' Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. I brush it off. 'Don't touch me Jacob. You're with the Lacie has the body of a child Team.' I heard someone laugh. I turned around. 'Who just laughed?' Brady put his head down. 'Brady did you just laugh at me?'

He shakes his head. 'Are you lying?' 'No it wasn't me.' I raise an eyebrow. 'Oh then who was it?' 'Seth' I look at Seth. 'Lacie, it wasn't me. It was Collin' I look at Collin. 'Jared' I look at Jared. He put his hands up. 'It was Embry' Embry looks at me then Quil. I Inch towards him. 'So it all comes back to you, Quil' Quil looks at me. 'Lacie, I swear I didn't laugh that time' He says getting up.

'Just like the time when you made that child joke about me to Jacob.' He then had the decency to laugh in my face. I punch him in the face. If there was a time I would regret something, it probably would be now. Cause the minute I punched him, I felt my bones shatter in my right hand. 'Lacie' Jacob grabbed my hand. 'You broke your hand.'

'You think Jacob' I say being sarcastic. Quil had the nerve to laugh again. **'Quil' **Sam says. **'Enough****'** 'Sorry, Sam' 'He's not the one you should be apologizing to, Quil' Embry says. Quil looks at me. 'Lacie, I'm sorry you broke your hand on my face' I narrow my eyes. I punch him with my left. Regret #2. Cause this time he was expecting it and he ducked. I slid over him and hit my forehead on Paul's knee.

I fell on the floor and laid there as if I'm dead. 'Lacie, Are you okay?' Collin asks me while helping me up. Quil laughed and Jacob tackled him. They broke the coffee table. I just looked at them while Jared and Sam moved to break them up. Sam grabbed Jacob who was struggling against him. There was so much commotion going on that I should've been paying attention to Jared and Quil cause he too was struggling.

They bump into me so hard that I flew out the window, glass and all. I heard a scream. I landed in Emily's rose-bush. Did I mention it had thorns. 'Oh my God, Lacie.' Jacob calls out running out the house. I hear a laugh, a slap and an 'ow'. I just lay there waiting to go back to Heaven cause Quil is going to kill me again. Jacob and Seth helped pull me out of the bush. They carry me in the house and sit me on the couch. 'I guess you really are Lacie Thorne.' Quil says to me. Jacob growl at him and goes to tackle him again.

'Jacob, please don't' I say holding his arm. '9 out of 10, if you do something to Quil its going to come back and bite me' He laughed again. 'That's it' Leah says before she tackled him. 'Brady can you stand in front of me at least I know I will be protected from him?' I ask voice quivering. 'Sure, Lacie' He stands in front of me. Regret #3. Cause this time Quil and Leah knocked into Brady who knocked into me which bloodied my nose.

Brady got off of me and blood just trickled out of my nose. Emily runs to get a towel. 'Oh my God.' Kim says. 'Yes,God is you there cause I'm coming back to you sooner than I think' I Say looking up. Quil is on a roll today. This time everybody gets ready to tackle him.

**'Enough' **Sam orders. Everybody stops moving. Emily gives me the towel. 'Quil I don't know what is going on with you today, but for some strange reason you keep hurting Lacie. Go Patrol.' Quil moves to leave. 'Lacie' He says stopping. Jacob growls. 'I just wanna say that I'm sorry for telling that child joke to Jake.' He says looking at me. 'I just hope you don't hate me because of it cause is not my fault that you have a child's body.' He says without a care in the world.

I tackled him. Regret #4. Cause I forgot that I was in a human body and I knocked myself out.

* * *

I woke up and look at the ceiling. I looked around to I was in the Guest room of Sam's house. I looked down to see I had an arm brace on. I felt my neck to see I had a neck brace on. I got off the bed and looked in the mirror to see I had a lump on my forehead, two black eyes and a bruised nose. I left out the room and walked down the stairs. I came in the living room to see the wolves (minus Jacob, Sam and Quil) and the Imprints. They looked like they was holding in their laughs.

'Go ahead and laugh. Get it out of system' The minute I said those words. They busted out laughing. I shake my head and sit down at the table and started taking my braces off. 'Lacie should you be doing that?' Seth asks me sitting next to me. 'I'll heal' I say taking the arm brace off. 'Where's Jacob?' I asks taking my neck brace off.

'Beating up Quil in wolf form' He say. 'Good, I should kick his ass myself. How long was I out?' 'An hour, we couldn't take you to the hospital because of you know' He says looking down. I smile. I pinch his cheek with my good hand. 'You're so cute' He blushes. I hear a growl. I turn around to see Jacob. 'How did Quil ass whooping go?' I asks. He looks at Seth and he nod his head to the living room. Seth gets up and leave.

I watch Seth leave. I look at Jacob. 'You didn't have to do that' I say to him. 'He has a crush on you' He says sitting next to me. 'So did Embry, but I didn't see you growling at him.' Jacob looks away. I stare at him. 'You think of Seth as a rival.' The house start laughing. I stand up. 'Why?' I look over myself. 'Because I have a child's body is that it?' I ask.

They laugh even more. Jacob keep looking away. I shake my head. 'I don't a child's body, Jacob and if you think I have a child's body. You don't have to touch me, I can find someone else.' He growls at me and bang his hands on the table. The laughing stop. 'Really, Lacie' He looks me in the eye. 'You're mine and no one elses.' He growls out. I look him in the eye. 'You know you're sounding a lot like Paul' Paul growls. I laugh.

Jacob laughs too. He moves towards me. I go into his arms. 'Look we had our first couple fight and all because you guys think I have a child's body. I say smiling. They start to laugh but Jacob growls. I smirk. 'Should we have make-up sex?' I asks. He laughs. 'We have to have sex a first time before we go there' I raise an eyebrow. 'Let's go have sex' I say leading him to the stairs.

'Lacie' I hear Sam yells. I turn around to see him and Quil coming out the kitchen. 'You don't live here and I'm starting the meeting now.' 'Fine' I walk towards Quil. 'How that ass whooping go?' I ask smirking. 'I healed. How's the bruised looking face and the broken hand?' He asks me smirking. Jacob growls. 'Its okay, Jacob. I got this one.' I say smiling.

I take my last glove off. Hair change color and all healed. 'I healed. Did you ever see what happened when I went into Jared' I ask, smirking. 'What?' He asks. I tackle him hard. We land on the table. He screaming in pain. Jacob helps me off of him. 'Lacie' Sam yells. 'What?' I asks looking at him. I turn to look at Quil, who's grabbing his ribs.

'Look Jared I found your twin. He may not look like you but at least you can say y'all had the same injury' I say laughing. Jacob and Embry laughs. 'Hey! Seth. I guess you can also say Quil got tackled by a child' I say looking at Seth. The whole house laughs. I look back at Quil. I hold my hand out to him. He takes it. 'Let this be a lesson to you Quil. Don't laugh at people when they get injured' I whisper to him deadly.

'Now, Sam shall we start this meeting' I say turning to him. He looks at the table and shakes his head. 'Let's start this meeting' He say walking in the living room.

* * *

'Victoria got away' Sam says starting the meeting. Paul growls. 'This is getting ridiculous, Sam' Paul growls out. 'You think I don't know that, Paul' He responds back. I'm sitting on Jacob's lap, Quil gave up his seat. I smirk. 'Maybe we need to trap her' Quil suggest. 'She's a gifted Vampire that's able to escape out of any situation. But if we can circle her from all sides we can take her down' I look at Quil. 'What? I can think.' He say to me.

I shake my head at him. 'That could work, Sam' Embry says. 'It could, but that would mean we will need bait and I'm not about to put an Imprint in the middle of a forest, With a vampire that's after her' Sam growls out. 'But Sam' Bella interrupts. 'I'm willing to put my life on the line to help you guys to capture her' Paul growls. I roll my eyes.

'You're an imprint and we don't put imprints in danger' Sam says with authority. 'She turnt someone, what's to say there isn't more' Seth says. Sam shakes his head. 'That means she making an Army.' I say out loud. They look at me. 'The last two weeks she hasn't been here, yet she shows up with a new vampire' I shake my head. 'She's getting desperate and desperate times calls for desperate measures.'

'Do we even know where she's turning them?' Collin asks. I connect the dots. 'Seattle' Me and Bella say at the same time. We look at each other. 'How do you both know?' Leah asks. I look at Bella. 'The News' We say at the same time. 'That's weird' Jared say. 'Bella, go first' Sam say. My mouth hangs open. 'Why do she gets to go first?' I asks.

'Cause I said so.' He says with authority. I close my mouth. I hear snickering. Bella clears her throat. 'Its been all on the news. People are getting killed and some are turning up missing. My dad thinks there's a serial killer in Seattle.' 'That's no serial killer. The missing is probably the vampires and the ones being killed are the victims.' Embry adds. 'Looks like Icky Vicky, just turned Seattle into an all you can eat Buffet' I say.

Chaos erupted in the house. **'Silence' **Sam orders. The house goes quiet. 'How many are missing?' Sam asks Bella. '23 at least. There's been reports of more' Sam sigh. 'That's a lot of vampires. It took 3 wolves just to take down that one vampire' Quil says. 'That's because he's a newborn' Bella says. I sigh. Jacob looks at me. 'It's when you're first turned, there at their strongest, plus they've been feeding on human blood. There vampires on steroids.' I answer to the confused looks.

'That's a slaughter even for us, wolves. We can't take them all down.' Leah says. 'We'll need help' She adds. 'The Cullens can help' Bella says. The pack growls. 'We're not getting help from those leeches.' Paul growls 'They can train you guys. Jasper is an expert when it comes to newborns. They can help' Sam sigh. 'We'll need their help' He says.

Once he said those, all you heard was growls and disagreements about the Cullens. **'Enough' **Sam orders. Standing like an Alpha. **'I am Alpha of this pack, I make the decisions when it comes to keeping the tribe and imprints safe. We will get help from the Cullens. That is an order.' **Every wolf bare their necks to Sam. I rub Jacob cheeks.

Sam looks at Bella. 'Do you know how to get in touch with the Cullens?' He asks her. Paul growls. 'Are trying to say she's been in contact with those leeches, Sam?' Paul growls out. Sam looks him. 'Watch it, Paul.' Sam says baring his teeth. 'She hung out with them. Or have you forgotten?'

Paul starts to shake. 'Paul, calm down.' Bella say to him. He stop shaking. She looks at Sam. 'I haven't had been in contact with them since they left. I wouldn't even know where to find them' I raise my hand. Sam looks at me. 'I know how to find them.' 'You can find them' Bella says quickly. Paul growls. 'Are you happy cause she knows how to find them or that leech?' He asks her. Her mouth hangs open.

'I can't believe you said that. I told you time and time again that I don't love him anymore and yet you say that to my face. Screw you, Paul' She yells at him. I snicker. He growls at me. Jacob growls at him. 'Watch who you're growling at Paul, before I rip your throat out.' Jacob says, baring his teeth. 'You think you can take me baby alpha.' He threatens Jacob.

'Don't threaten Jacob. Unless you wanna be tackled by me again.' I say to him standing up. Bella stands up. 'Don't threaten Paul, Lacie' She says to me. I hold up my hands. 'I'm not threatening him, Bella.' I say smirking. 'Just giving him a warning' If Bella ever think back to the time that she would regret anything it would be now.

She pulled her hand back and tried to slap me. Notice I said tried, I saw it coming that's why I ducked and she slapped Jacob. Who stood up when I raised my hands up. You can hear her hand hit what sounded a wall. Everyone gasped. Paul grabbed her hand. 'Bella your hand' Paul says while looking at it. I snickered while on the floor. She looked down at me.

She narrowed her eyes and raised her leg. Regret #2 for her cause she tried to kick me and I rolled to the Left and she kicked Jacob's leg. 'Ow' She said grabbing her foot. 'My foot' I laughed getting up. 'Quil, I take back what I said its funny to see people getting hurt.' Me and Him start laughing. Paul growls at us. 'Both you guys think this is funny' He growls out.

We stopped laughing. 'Here Bella put your hand in this bowl' Emily says coming back with a bowl of ice. She puts her hand in the ice. Bella sit on the couch. 'Bella, take your shoe off, so we can see how your foot looks.' Emily says. Bella untie her shoe. We look at her foot. 'Wow Bella. No more wearing sandels for you.' I say smirking.

She looks at me and throw her shoe at me. Regret #3 for her. Cause the minute she threw that shoe, she forgot I was standing in front of a wall. I ducked and the shoe hit the wall and the shoe bounced off the wall and hit her in the eye. 'Ow my eye' She says while holding it. I get up laughing. Paul looks at me and tackles me. And when he did he went for the intent to kill.

We went through the wall and rolled on the ground. I was on the bottom and he was on the top. I kicked him off of me and he flew into a tree. I get up and he comes out as a wolf. 'Wow. we're back to this again huh Paul?' I ask smirking. 'Let me go' I look behind me to see the entire pack is outside. 'Let me go' I turn to see Jacob being held by Embry and Jared. I turn back to face Paul.

'No can do, Jacob. You've seen Paul and Lacie act they don't like each other. Just let them get it out of their systems' Jared says to Jacob. 'She's my imprint' 'She can also take care of herself.' Emily says, from standing next to Sam. 'She's taken down some of you guys.' He stop struggling. 'I'll be fine, Jacob. I've been waiting for this' I say smirking.

'I've finally get a chance to take down one of the best fighters in the pack.' He growls at that. I smirk. 'So shall we begin?' I ask, while running my left hand through my hair. It turns my hair black. I run towards him and he runs towards me. We clash and the middle, it throws him in the forest and me at the packs feet. 'Wow. who would've thought you guys are hard as rocks in wolf form?' I ask getting up.

'Wolves, Lacies' Embry say smirking. I look in the forest. 'You think I broke his bones' I asks out loud. 'Paul's a strategist, Lacie. He's the 2nd best fighter, after me and before Jacob. He planning his next move.' Sam says. I look out at the forest. I smile. I look at Jacob and his shirt. 'Jacob, give me your shirt.' I say smiling.

He takes off his shirt and gives it to me. I look at his chest. 'You think you can put the shirt back on and take it back off again?' He shakes his head laughing. 'Lacie' Sam yells. 'Sorry, can't blame a girl for trying' I say putting the shirt on. I try tying the shirt in the back. 'Here let me help you' Bella say limping towards me. I move towards her and touch her face and heals her. 'Thanks' I say to her.

'You planned this?' She asks surprised. I smirk. 'Paul aint the only strategist in the pack.' I say. She starts tying the back. 'What you have in mind?' Sam asks me. 'Speed, he rules in strength not speed and that will be his downfall' She finish tying too. 'Thanks' I look in the forest,he's staring at me. 'He's good' I say. 'Why what do you see?' Bella asks.

'Rocks, boulders and fallen trees.' Jared laughs. I look at him. 'He just slowed your speed theory down' I stick my tongue out at him. 'There's other ways to win a fight' I say. 'Like what?' Collin asks. I smirk. 'He a wolf, with wolf qualities' 'Seriously, you're going that route' Leah says. 'What is she talking about?' Brady asks. Sam smirk.

'Good luck' He says. 'Thanks. Paul might have some broken bones, but its worth it' I say back smiling. He shakes his head. I kiss Jacob on the lips. 'Be back' I say before I run in the forest.

* * *

I get in the forest and look around. Trees all over the ground. 'Paul's going to jail for killing trees' I mutter. I hear a snap. I turn towards the noise to see Paul baring his teeth. I smile and make a run. He's chasing me and right on my tail. Damn trees on the ground, slowing me down. I make zig zags in my path. I jump over a creek to see he can't cross it.

I smirk. 'Found the treaty line' I say laughing. He growls. I run next to the creek. I turn to see he's running too. I come across a tree, I climb it and jump from that tree to another until I'm back on his side. I stand in the tree and look down too see him circling the tree. I smile. I jump down and tackle him we're rolling on the ground.

I kick him in the ribs and he whines and fly into a tree. I get up and run for it. I turn to see him getting up and shaking himself. He runs in an opposite direction than following me. I slow down. 'Home advantage' I say. I hit my forehead. Regret #5. Cause when I did that,he came up on me and bit my shoulder and threw me into a boulder.

I crushed the boulder and went flying in the creek. I get up to see he's in the creek with me. 'Nice little puppy' I smirk. He growls. I'm running in the creek and he's following I suddenly stop and hit him when he jumps at me. He hit a boulder but it doesn't crush. He goes to get up and I run and jump on his back. I grab around his neck.

I tighten my grip he tries to shake me off. I tighten it even more. 'Snap' I say, smiling. He stops. 'I've just killed you, by breaking your neck. Thats how you died.' I get off his back and moves from him. He phases back, naked. I look down at him. I touch my cheeks. 'Oh lordy if that how you is, I wonder how Jacob is.' I say, while looking back up. He just smirk.

'Trust me, Jacob, got nothing on me.' He says. I shake my head laughing. I widen my eyes. 'Oh my god, Is that why Bella was barely walking that day?' He smirks. 'Wolf sex extreme even for humans.' I laugh. 'Nice fight' He says. 'You too, you almost got me when you slowed my path down if it wasn't for the treaty line you would've got me.'

'Strategist for the pack, Paul Lahote. I'm Lacie Thorne, Strategist for Angels' I hold out my hand and he shakes my hand. 'I've never thanked you for saving Bella's life.' I shake my head. 'That's what friends do, I healed her before I ran in the forest' He nods. 'Thanks' 'Admit it you thought it was funny too with what happened with me and Bella, today.

He laughs. 'It was, you guys are funny' I laugh. 'Shall we head back?' I asks. 'You can ride me' I raise my eyebrow. 'Sorry but I only wanna ride Jacob.' He shakes his head. 'On my back in wolf form' He growls out. He phases right there and lay down. I get on. 'Giddy up, Paul' He growls but runs back to Sam's.

**Quil, you devil, for hurting White Lacie, just by laughing at her. Least she got payback. Lacie and Paul took a turn for the better and it only took her laughing at Bella, while she was getting hurt. They also figured out what Icky Vicky been up to and that they would need the Cullen's help.**


	11. What a Twist!

Chapter 11

Warning Lemon

We made it back to see the Pack fixing the hole in the house. They got on Paul about losing to a girl. I told Sam that I know a guy that can find anybody through money and documents. When I said guy, Jacob wanted to know how he looked like, I told him I'm only interested in young man and not older guys.

Everybody went home after that. Me and Jacob are in his house, his dad is hanging at the Clearwaters. I changed my hair back to Gray didn't want to be Black incase we do anything.

Right now, I looking around his house. Checking every room. We're in his bedroom, I wanted it to be the last room. 'Are you done looking around my house?' He asks, grabbing my waist. I feel his member on me. I smirk. 'It's the first time I've been in your house plus I'm nosy' I say pushing my butt into him. He groan. 'Lacie, can you not do that?' He asks me. I smirk.

'You mean this' I push my butt into him again. The next thing I know I'm on my back on his bed. 'Lacie' He groans out. He's on top of me. I put my hands on his shoulders. 'Jacob, we've been dating and I'm sick of waiting. I want you' I say looking in his eyes. I take off my shirt and throws it on the floor. 'Are you sure?' 'Yes, I've never been more sure about anything in my life, I love you,Jacob.' He smiles which make me smile. 'I love you too' He says before kissing me.

Our tongues fight each other until he wins. I move my hands and put them in his hair. He start rubbing my breast. I moan against his lips. He moves from touching my breast to moving towards my shorts. He moves away from my mouth. He looks at my shorts and then at me. I nod. He unbutton them and slide them off. We're both in our bathing suit.

He kiss my stomach and start working his way up to my mouth. He gets between my legs. He unties my top and throws it to the floor. He looks at my breast. I'm not flat chested, I'm average. 'Never seen boobs before Jacob?' I asks, smirking. He doesn't answer, just put his mouth on one of them. I squeak in surprise. His mouth is hot. How did I not know his mouth was this hot, when I'm kissing him?

I moan. 'Jacob that feels good' As he's kissing my breast, his hand start moving towards my core. It goes under my bathing suit and he put a finger in me. My mouth formed an 'o'. He move that finger in and out of me. Oh god that feels good. I started moaning. 'So wet' He said against my neck. 'Another' I beg. He stick another in me.

'Oh God.' I moan every time he goes in and out. I feel my stomach tightening into a knot. He stick a third in me and that sent me overboard. I clenched around his fingers and came on them. He takes them out and does something I didn't think he would do? He licked them, clean. My mouth hang open. I just look at him. He looks at me. 'You taste good' He growls out.

His eyes goes black with hunger. 'Jacob, your eyes are black' I say, voice quivering. 'My wolf wants you,Lacie and there's no stopping him; and seeing how you took down Paul, I don't have to hold back' He growls out before he attacks me.

* * *

I open my eyes and sit up on the bed. I look around to see I'm in Jacob's room. But there's no Jacob. I look out the window to see its night time. I smirk. Oh Yeah, Paul you have nothing on Jacob at all. He was also right, wolf sex is extreme and not made for humans. I nod my head in approval. Me and Jacob is going to have to do that again, maybe in the forest next time.

I get off the bed and stretch my body. I look at my body. My eyes widen at what I see. Bite marks and hand prints all over me. He went all wolf on me. How the hell did he bite my thighs up? I look at the floor to see my bathing suit ripped to shreds. I smirk. Jacob's wolf is a freak. I move to his dresser to get a pair of boxers and a shirt.

I hear the door open and looks to see Jacob staring at me. 'Can I help you Jacob?' I asks him smirking. He just stares at my body, looking hurt. I frown. 'Jacob, I'm fine. I'm not in pain or anything. Please don't look like that' He finally looks me in the eyes. 'We shouldn't have done anything, I lost control.' I interrupt him. 'What if I like you losing control? I loved every moment of it, especially the growling and the biting. Made me feel like a chew toy' I say the last part laughing.

He laughs. 'I've made us dinner' I smirk. I move closer to him, he wraps his arms around my body. 'Not only can you cook in the bedroom but also the kitchen. Me likey' I say, kissing him. 'I know my way around the bedroom but not around the kitchen.' He says. 'I've only made us sandwiches' 'That'll do.' I go to walk out the room. He grabs my arm.

'As much as I love to see you walk around naked, I want it to be in our house not my dad's.' He says. I smile. I turn around and face. 'Already thinking about our future, Mr. Black' He smiles. 'Only because you give good sex' I narrow my eyes at him. I step back and throw a punch at him, he catches it. He smirks. 'I'm not Quil, I'm the beta of the pack not a pup.'

I laugh. 'That's funny cause I thought .' I pause. He raises an eyebrow. I continue. 'that I was having sex with a pup.' I take my fist out of his hand and walk away. I thought I was walking away the next thing I know I'm on his bed. Face down. I move to get up, He pushes me back down. 'J-jacob' Voice Quivering. Now I'm scared. I hear him unzip his zipper. Okay not anymore. I smile.

I hear him pull his shorts down. 'I'm a pup huh, guess I would have to show you how a wolf handle what's his.' He growls out. I smiled.

* * *

He showed me, alright. We're now laying on his bed naked, eating sandwiches. Ham and Turkey at that. 'Wow, Jacob. These are some good sandwiches' I say mouth full. 'Having sex, really makes you hungry.' He tells me while eating. I raise an eyebrow. I swallow. 'You wasn't virgin, Jacob?' He chokes. I pat him on the back. 'What are talking you were my first?' He yells getting angry.

I get off the bed. I put my hands up. 'Calm down, Jacob. I was just asking' He start to calm down. 'What about you?' He asks me. I rub the back of my head. 'Lacie' He says getting off the bed. 'I don't remember' I say looking down. ' What do you mean?' He asks stepping to me. 'I don't remember anything before I became an angel. I don't even know how I died.' I sadly say.

'Lacie-' But I interrupt him. 'Did I die or was I killed?' He growls. 'Don't say that' I look at him. 'Say what?' Looking confused. 'That you were killed, nobody would want to hurt you.' 'But how would you know, I could've been a serial killer or something evil' He grabs my chin. 'If that were true, you wouldn't be an angel. Lacie you wouldn't even hurt a fly, maybe a couple of wolves' I laugh. 'but that's it'

I look into his eyes. 'I love you, Jacob' He kiss me. 'I love you, too.' I kiss him. We're about to have sex, but we hear a car door shut. Jacob tilt his head a little. He sigh. 'Its my dad, Leah, and Seth' I kiss him. 'I have to go, make the phone call, See you tomorrow' He kiss. 'See you tomorrow.' I disappear.

* * *

I appear in my room. I walk in the closet and pull out clothes to take a shower. 'Lacie' I turn around. 'Greg, the Angel' I stand there. He raises an eyebrow 'Is there a reason, you said the Angel part.' I shrug my shoulders. 'I know another Greg. He like to put his hands on women' He looks over my body. 'Are you going to cover up?' He asks me. I look at myself. 'Nothing you haven't seen before'

I turn back to pull out clothes. 'Is there a reason you're in my house?' I pull out shorts and a tank top. 'Yeah, we heard about the newborn situation.' I turn and look at him. 'How did you hear? I thought us Angels don't interfere with Vampires?' 'We interfere when an Angel is at risk of getting bitten. An Angel Vampire running around isn't good' He smirks at me. 'You should know I mean you did cause your charged to be turned.' He smiles at me.

I super speed to attack him but he grabs me by the neck. He lifts me up. 'You do know attacking a council member is death, right? Never learn do you, Lacie?' He tighten his grip. 'I'll never respect the council until you give me back what you took.' He smiles. 'Sorry, That's our's now and the way you're going, you'll never get it back.'

'I'll get it back even if I have to kill all of you' I say looking into his eyes. He tighten his grip even more. I start struggling against him. 'Greg, Let her go' I look to see Haley. He lets me go and I fall to the ground. Haley runs to me, she helps me up. 'Always trying to save Lacie, Haley' She shakes her head. 'Trying to save your life' He narrow his eyes.

'Her mate is a wolf, Greg. We're nothing when it comes to them.' I smirk. 'You should know you nearly died by one of them, you remember Taha Aki?' Taha Aki, who's that? She smirks. 'Or have you forgotten?' I smile. 'I'll wipe that smile off your face if I was you, we will have a meeting to discuss your punishment for trying to attack a council member' My smile falters. 'No we won't' He looks at Haley. 'You provoked her Greg, you're always trying to get her killed.'

'It's time for us to leave' She looks at me. 'The Cullens already know the situation about the Newborns, there on their way to Forks. The Volturi too, they will pay a visit after the battle, you shouldn't be there, if there comes a time that you are there we will pay a visit.' She smiles at me. 'Shall we go, Haley?' She waves at me, I wave back. She disappears.

I look at Greg. He smiles. The next thing I know he has me up against the wall, by my neck. 'Let this be a warning to you, the next time you disrespect me. Haley won't be able to stop me.' He says looking in my eyes. He sniffs my neck. 'Still smell the same, even though you're tainted by that mutt.' He moves his hand over my thigh. 'Stop it' He stops, before he's able to touch me.

'If you try to touch me again, I will take you down council or not.' I say seriously. He smirks. 'Having that mutt really changed your views about things, does he know about your past?' I look at him, my eyes wide. He laughs. 'Of course he doesn't, you don't know yourself' He laughs and lets me go. I slide down the wall. 'Until next time, Lacie' He disappears.

I just stay sitting there, looking out the window. I watch as the sun comes up. I stay sitting. I look at the clock to see its 11:34 a.m. I sigh. I get up and get in the shower. I slide down the shower wall. I put my head on my knees and just think. I stand up and get out of the shower, I look in the mirror to see a handprint around my neck. I gasp. I change my hair.

I dry off and go back in my room. I move to search for pants and a shirt in my closet. I take them out and put on underwear and then my clothes. I look in the mirror to see it hasn't healed. I pace around the room. I change my hair back to gray. It still doesn't heal. 'Oh my god' I say out loud. I start panicking. I run in the closet and pull out a scarf.

I wrap the scarf around my neck. I look in the mirror to see I match. Black scarf and black shirt. I smile 'Perfect' I walk down the stairs and move to the kitchen. I grab an apple off the table. Sitting down at the table, I start trying to remember my human life. My head starts to hurt. The apple fall out of my hand and I fall to the knees, gripping my head.

'Aaahhh' I scream. I stop trying to remember and the pain stops. I lay on the floor until the pain subdue. After 20mins, I get up and throw the apple in the trash. I walk out the back door and into the forest. It takes me 40 mins to get to Sam's house. I look at the back door. 'A repeat of the first time you came here.' I turn and see Embry behind me.

'You know me, can't turn down looking at a nice house. He still not trying to sell it.' I smile. 'Nope, feathers aren't money here.' I frown. He moves towards me. 'Are you okay?' He asks concerned. I nod. 'Yeah, Yeah. Jacob's in there' He shakes his head. 'He still patrolling' I smile. 'Oh, Okay' I walk away. He grabs my arm. 'You know you can tell me anything' I turn to look at him. 'I know Embry. You're my best friend'

He smiles. 'The packs here for you, if you need anything at all. Everybody loves you' I smile. 'I know, Thank you' I hug him, he hugs back. I move from him. He looks at me. 'What?' He reach to move my scarf from my neck. I back away. 'Emily is probably making breakfast. Let's go in.' I say and walk in to kitchen. He follows behind me.

'Hey, Lacie' I see Emily cooking. 'Emily what is up?' I say pointing up. She laughs and looks behind. I look also. 'Embry, are you okay?' She asks him. He looks at me. I plead with my eyes. 'Yeah, just a long day' He says and walk in the living room. I laugh. 'Long day it's just the morning' I say to Emily. She laughs. 'I'll be in the living, waiting on the guy who turned me into a chew toy'

She looks confused. I pull up my pants leg and show her my leg. Her eyes widen. 'Jacob's a biter, what about Sam?' I asks her, smirking. She laughs and shakes her head. 'Only on Vampires' She tells me. I shake my head. 'Shame, makes me feel like I'm high on Jacob.' She laughs. 'Get out of here, Lacie' She points out of the kitchen.

I pull my pants leg down and walks out laughing. I walk pass the table. 'Hello, wolves. Goodbye, wolves' I say passing them and going towards the living room. They mutter a couple of Hey's but they keep eating. I go into the living room to see some more. 'Angel in da house' I say raising the roof. Embry looks away. I sigh. 'The Cullens are on the way turns out they know about the situation' I tell Sam. 'They know?' 'Yeah, I got a visit from some of the council. They said that they were aware of the situation and that they are on there way.'

Embry starts to shake. I move away from him. 'Embry calm down now.' Sam orders. He runs out the door. 'What's up with him?' Quil asks. I shrug. 'He did say it was a long day in the kitchen.' I say to him. 'Long day, it's just the morning' He responds back. 'That's the same thing I said' He laughs. I sit on the couch and watch Tv.

You can hear the back door slam open, I jump. 'Oh Jacob.' Emily say out loud. I widen my eyes and run out the front door. 'Lacie come back' I hear someone yell. I run in the forest. While I'm in the forest, I hear shorts rip. I look behind me to see Jacob in wolf form chasing me. I'm jumping over fallen tree only to be tackled by a wolf. I look to see Embry. We both roll, I kick him off of me and he hit a tree. I get up and start running again. I look behind me to see the pack and they split up.

They know the woods by heart, my eyes widen. I start running even faster, only to come to a stop when three wolves are in front of me. I look to the left to see more. I look around me to see that I'm completely surrounded. Jacob moves forward to me. I look at Embry, he shakes his head. Jacob barks, I look at him. I bite my lip.

I look around to try to find an opening. I found it between Seth and Quil. Sam growls. They close it. Fuck. 'Look obviously this is a misunderstanding, why don't I just go home and we can forget all about this?' I say. Jacob growls. I see I'm next to a tree. I climb it. They start circling it. I look down. Jacob's looking up at me. He looks at Paul. I look at Paul.

Paul backs up. My eyes widen. He's going to ram it. I stand up and hold on to the tree. He runs at it at full force and hits it. I shake as the tree starts to crack. He backs up again. I look at Jacob, he's looking at me. 'JACOB, MAKE HIM STOP' I yell at him. He shakes his head. Paul hits it again. It makes another crack. One more and it falls. He backs up again.

I look at Jacob he's still looking at me. 'JACOB PLEASE I'M SCARED TO FALL' My voice quivering. He barks at Paul. Paul stops. Jacob phases back. He holds his arms out. 'Lacie Jump' I shake my head no. 'I'll fall from grace, Jacob. I'm scared Jacob.' He smiles. 'I'll always catch, Lacie. So jump' I look down at the ground and up at the sky.

Jump, the sky tells me. Hayley,you Angel. I smile. I jump down and Jacob catches me. 'See I caught, you' I close my eyes. 'Lacie your hair' Is the last thing I hear before I surrender to darkness.

* * *

I wake up to a stinging pain on my neck. I scream and grab my neck. I open my eyes. 'Lacie, what's wrong?.' Jacob asks me. I look at around to see I'm laying on the bed, in Sam's house. 'My neck burns' I say, crying. He wraps his arms around me. 'It hurts' 'I know, first time feeling as a human' He comforts me. I shake my head. 'I'm not human, Jacob.'

He pulls back and touch my cheek. I jump. 'Jacob, you're hot' He laughs. 'Thanks, so are you' He wipes the tears. Tears. I look at his hand. 'What's that, on your hand?' I ask looking confused. 'Your tears, You're crying.' I touch my cheeks, there wet. I smile. 'I'm human' I look at him. 'I'm human with brown hair' He smiles. I stand on the bed. 'I'm human' I yell.

I jump on the bed, laughing. I make a mistake, and fall of the bed. I close my eyes waiting to hit the floor. I open them to see I'm in Jacob arms. I smile at him. 'See told you, I'll always catch you.' 'I love you' 'I love you, too.' We kiss. His mouth is hot. We make out. We stop kissing when I need to breathe. My eyes widen. 'I can breathe' I say panting.

'Feels good to breath' I smile. 'Too good, Let's go tell the others' I say getting out of his arms. I run out the guest room and down the stairs. Tripping on the first step, and tumbling down. I hit my head on the ground. I hear gasps. I stare looking at the ceiling. 'Oh my God, Lacie' Jacob says coming down the stairs. He and someone else help me up.

I feel the back of my head. 'Ow, That hurts' 'I bet it does, you did hit the floor hard.' I hear Embry say. I smile. 'I'm human' They laugh. 'Yeah, we know' He responds. I feel something on my head. I jump. 'Sorry, its ice' Emily says. I hold the ice to my head. 'I forgot what coldness feels like' 'How does it feels?' I look at her, confused.

'To feel human' She clarifies. I shrug. 'Weird. Definitely weird' I look at Jacob. 'I guess I can't be your chew toy no more' They laugh. 'I don't understand how you turned human?' Quil asks me. I laugh. 'I think it was Jacob.' 'What?' He asks me. 'I don't know maybe it was a coincidence, I think it started when we became one' I say looking at him.

'I don't get it.' Collin says, confused. 'She means when they had sex, obviously it must've been the Imprint.' Sams says answering him. 'That explains why the bite marks and her neck hasn't heal' He also adds. 'What happen to your neck?' He asks.

I touch my neck. It stings. 'That hurts' 'Yeah its tender' Emily says. 'I'll go get the disinfect, we don't want it to infect' 'What is that?' 'What?' 'Disinfect? I've never heard that before, is that some kind of food.' She looks at me. 'Lacie, what are you talking?' Embry asks me. I looks at him. 'Have you seen my dad?' He looks at me like I'm crazy.

'Lacie' I look at Jacob. 'I can't find my dad?' I say laying my head on the table. 'May be she's remembering, you said that she didn't know her human life, so now that's she's human she's remembering.' Seth says, smiling. 'You think she's remembering, right now?' Leah asks. 'She could be, you never know she was an Angel. It could be coming back to her all at once ' Emily says coming back.

'Lacie, can you lift your head so I can disinfect your neck?' I Lift my head up. 'Jacob, you might want to hold her?' She asks him. He wraps his arms around me. 'What are doing?' I asks him. 'Lacie' I look at Emily. 'In order for me to disinfect, it's going to burn and seeing how you're starting to feel its going to hurt.' She says to me. I shake my head. 'I don't want it'

She looks at Jacob. 'Lacie' I turn my head to look at him. 'It's only so you won't get sick' 'I don't want to sick' I say interrupting. 'That's how the tribe died out' He widen his eyes. 'What tribe?' Jared asks. 'The Quiluete tribe, they got sick and started dying off' I tilt my head. 'I'm ready, I'll take the pain than death.' She looks at Sam. 'Go Head, we can ask later.'

She puts a rag in the disinfect, she touches it on my neck. 'Aahh' Pain, Red eyes, Cold one, wolf. I start shaking. 'Oh my god,she's phasing' Sam moves Emily back and stands in front her. 'Lacie, Calm down' Sam orders. The shaking slows down. I look around and see Bella. My eyes widen. 'Cold one' I knock Jacob off me he flies into glass. I jump to attack her, Paul stands in front of her. Before I can reach her, I'm tackled to the floor by Collin and Quil.

'Get Bella out of here, Paul Now' I see her leaving, I can't let a cold one escape. My body start shaking again. 'Move back, now. She's phasing' My bones start cracking and I feel my skin explode. I look down to see my paws, I look around to see them staring at me. The cold one is escaping. I growl at the door. 'She's going to chase after Bella' I hear some one yell.

I run to the door. **'STOP' **Someone orders. I turn around to see Sam. I growl at him. He bares his teeth. **'SUBMIT TO YOUR ALPHA' **I growl at him. 'SAM' Jacob yells. I look at him. He looks at me. Our eyes meet. I stand there frozen. 'She just Imprinted' He reaches for me. I snap my teeth at him. Sam moves in front of him. 'If she's from the earlier tribe, she doesn't know about imprinting'

'That probably why she thought Bella was a cold one, there both pale' I pace around. 'It's also why she didn't know what disinfect was, they didn't have that stuff back then.' Embry says. 'Is she from Ephraim pack or Taha Aki?' Jared asks. Taha Aki, I look at him. 'Well I guess that answers your question.' Brady says. 'But, I don't understand he had sons, not daughters.'

'Unless his sons, had a daughter and she was wasn't accounted for. She's not even in the legends. Well looks like you're not the only female in the pack Leah' Seth says. Leah looks at me. She moves towards me. I snap at her. She backs away. 'She's a wild wolf, she needs to submit to be part of the Pack' Sam says. He looks at me. **'SUBMIT' **I snap at him. He moves towards me. I growl at him.

**'SUBMIT' **I snap at him. 'Sam its not working' Emily says from behind Jared and Brady. 'Why not let Jacob try seeing how he's has Alpha blood?' He sighs. 'Jacob' Jacob steps forward. I growl at him. He bares his teeth. **'SUBMIT' **I feel heavy, I fall on my belly. 'Jacob, you're on to something.' Embry says. I snap at Jacob. **'I AM EPHRAIM BLACK GREAT GRANDSON, YOU WILL SUBMIT' **He orders.

My body feel the of the order and it makes me phase back. 'Put this blanket over her' Leah says. Jacob runs to me and put the blanket over me. He picks me up. I whine. 'Its the order, she's never had an Alpha. She doesn't know the weight of an Alpha order.' Sam answers Jacob when he looks worried. 'Lacie' I don't look at him. 'Lacie' 'Maybe that's not her name' He sighs.

He laid his head on my head. "Where is my dad?" 'Did she just speak another language' 'Guess its time to call in reinforcements, looks like your grandfather is needed Quil' I look at Jacob in the eye. I tear comes down my face. 'She's crying' Emily says, sadly. 'Lacie' I look at Jacob. My hair turns back gray. 'Okay, what's going on?' Quil asks.

'They took my life Jacob, because my Grandfather almost killed one. They took me' I say to him. My eyes getting drowsy. 'Lacie' I look at Sam, eyes half-way close. 'Who's your grandfather?' I slowly closes my eyes. 'Lacie' He says grabbing my face. 'Who?' 'Taha Aki' I say closing my eyes and going to sleep. The last thing I heard was Sam ordering someone to get the council together.

**WOW! WHAT A TWIST. I guess Lacie figured out what was taking from her and all because of her Grandfather. And it seems that Angels aren't as indestructible as one would think. Make you think if there's two Lacies in one. Angel Lacie and Human Lacie?, if that's even her name. Don't worry some angels are Team Lacie unlike Greg. Now you know why he's always trying to kill her. Next chapter: Have to wait ;)**


	12. Losing my Mind

Chapter 12

I took a quick nap and while I was napping, they dressed me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob in the room with me.

I hear the door open. 'How is she?' I hear someone asks. 'She hasn't moved since I laid her on the bed, plus her hair keep changing colors.' I hear a sigh. 'That can't be good it keeps stopping her heart' 'You think I don't know that, Embry' The person yells. I hear Embry sigh. 'Maybe we can call some of her angel friends or something' A growl. 'You think I would want them anywhere near her, after what they did?'

'I don't know, Jacob. You never know some of them might be good and they aren't indestructible, if Taha Aki almost killed one and From what we've seen only Lacie is. She did say she was one of a kind.' Jacob sigh. 'They would really have a death wish to want to attack in a room full of wolves.' 'You think Sam would allow it?' 'I don't know, Billy and them are already talking downstairs. Hearing Lacie's and an Angel sides of a story, we can finally find out what happened to Lacie and why she was taking?'

'Go ask Sam' The door closes. The bed sinks in a little. 'Lacie' I don't answer him. He sigh. 'Everything's coming back to you and you're probably scared, but we're here for you, okay. You're part of the pack and we protect our own.' He kisses my forehead. 'I'll be back, I'm going to talk to Sam.' He gets off the bed. 'Jacob' I call out before he's able to leave.

'Lacie' He gets back on the bed with me and pulls me to him. 'I don't know who I am anymore. I tried to kill my charge because I thought she was a vampire' He shakes his head. 'She was pale like one and you were human you couldn't hear her heart' 'I threw you into glass' 'You tackle me almost everyday' 'Lacie's not my real name'

'You'll always be Lacie to us' I shake my head. 'Why are you countering everything I say?' I feel him smile. 'I love you and I will not allow you to beat yourself over this. You're stronger than this and if I have to keep reminding you this than I will for the rest of our lives' I turn to look at him. 'I feel like that there are two of me now. Which one is the real me? The Angel or the Wolf?'

He shakes his head. 'There both you, you're just remembering your past life, I guess that's why you attacked Bella. She has the features of one except for the eyes. Everything is explain in the legends' 'I don't know the legends, you never told them to me.' He nuzzles in my neck. 'I guess we will have to have a bonfire and we can tell you the legends.'

I smile. 'I can hear about my Grandfather and my dad.' 'You don't know what happened to them?' I nod my head. 'They got sick and died because of the cold one, the colored smoke killed them.' I say looking past him. He looks at me confused. 'Lacie' I don't look at him. 'You're not Lacie' He shakes his head and get off the bed.

'Lacie, I'll be back.' The door closes. I get off the bed. I look around the room. Where am I? I start feeling around the walls and window. I look out the window and see a forest. Cold ones comes out of the forest. I lift the window up and start sticking myself half-way out. The door opens up. 'Lacie' I keep putting myself out. Someone grabs me.

I push them off me and jump out the window. I start running towards the forest. 'Sam, she's making a run for it' Some yells. I keep running till I'm tackled, I start struggling. **'Lacie, stop' **I stop struggling. The person turns me over. Jacob. "Get off of me" I growl and snap at him. 'Knock her out' Sam orders. 'I'm not knocking my imprint out' Jacob says.

'I'll do it' Leah, happily says. I snap at her. 'She's like a wild wolf, I don't understand. Why she's like that?' Brady asks. I sniff the air. I whine. Others sniff. 'Isn't that the Cullen's scent?' 'There back.' 'Seth and Quil, go patrol, now. The treaty's back on no patrolling in Forks' They leave to patrol. I cover my nose. 'It's burning her nose' Jacob says.

'Let's get her in the house' Sam says. Jacob lifts me up and start carrying me. I look back at the forest. 'There going to come out of the forest' Jacob stops walking. 'What?' 'The cold ones they'll make people sick, with there smoke. It'll kill off the tribe again.' 'What's she's talking about?' I hear someone asks. 'She think they died because of the purple smoke, she doesn't know about the legends.'

'Wait she doesn't know about the legends? I thought y'all already told her.' Jacob shakes his head. 'With everything going on with Victoria we haven't had a chance to have a bonfire' 'Obviously, the Angels must've lied to her about what really happened. Are we still going to call 1-800-Angel?' Embry jokes. I laugh. 'That's funny Embry'

'So you are in there?' He asks. 'Sorry, I keep blacking out' I lay my head on Jacobs shoulder. 'I think the wolf side is eating my Angel side.' 'The shape shifting gene is dominant. I'm guessing you're starting to turn into a shape shifter. Memories included from back then.' Sam says. 'That makes it seems like Wolf Lacie is eating Angel Lacie and from the looks of it, its winning.' Leah says.

'That can be dangerous, Sam' Jared says. 'It seems like she doesn't know about the treaty, that we have with them. She attacks and that's a war' Sam sigh. 'Maybe they can get rid of the Wolf gene.' I say out loud. They look at me. 'They altered my memory, no telling what they can also do. They must've done something to activate it or something'

'Can they do that? I mean play with your wolf gene?' Brady asks. I shrug my shoulders. 'Unless one of them is related to her' Collin says. We look at him. 'I mean come on, she's been around vampires and now all of sudden it activates. We get the wolf gene from men, she's being an Angel all this time. Someone personal is watching her carefully to make sure she don't phase.'

Embry rubs his hair. 'Good thinking,pup' He moves his hand of his head. 'I'm not a pup' He barks out. I laugh. 'He barked out' I look at Sam. 'So what now? Call an Angel' He nods his head. 'We can't risk a war with the Cullens especially now, when we need there help.' Everybody looks at me. 'What?' 'Call one' Leah says. I bite my lip.

'There's no need too' We look to the voice. 'Vera' She smiles at me. 'Vera or I can go by mom' My mouth drops. 'She looks just like you, you guys can be twins. How did you not see that?' Embry asks me. I shake my head. 'We look nothing alike.' They stare at me in disbelief. 'Lacie' I look at Jacob. 'You guys could be twins, different is your eyes and hair'

I look closely. Her face starts to change in front of me. My mouth drops. 'You're finally seeing my real face.' I nod. 'Altered face, altered memories.' 'Why did you take her?' Brady asks. 'Brady' I yell. She smiles. 'Okay that's creepy, two Lacie's in one place could lead to destruction' Collin says. 'Collin' Sam growls out. He hold his hands up.

'Should I start from the beginning?' I nod. 'Why don't you come in? The Council would want to hear too' Sam says. She nods and follow him in. Me and Jacob are the last ones. 'Are you okay, Lacie?' I don't look at him. He sigh and start walking in. He walks through the kitchen and to the living room. The wolves, Emily and Kim, and the Tribal Council is waiting.

'Lacie' Emily calls out. I don't answer her. 'She keeps doing that, she says its like she's blacking out.' Jacob tells her. 'Uta Aki' I look at Vera. She smiles. 'Is that her name?' Embry asks. 'Yeah, after her father and grandfather.' She answers him. 'Yaha Uta and Taha Aki.' Old says smiling. 'Yes' 'That makes her like royalty or something' Brady says.

Vera laughs. 'I don't know anything about that but on the Angel side, yes. Daughter of a Council Woman.' She reaches for me. I snap at her. She pulls her hand. 'Like a wild wolf' She says out loud. Collin laughs. 'Different creature, same personality' Jacob growls at him. He holds his hands up. 'Is it weird that Jacob and Lacie are Council children?' Leah asks.

Vera smiles. 'I guess you can call it fate' 'What about the fact that her hair keeps changing, that can't be good?' Jacob asks her. 'It's not its like there, fighting over the same body' 'Is there anything you can do?' He asks. She bites her lip. 'Ok-' 'Collin,go patrol' Sam orders. 'Sam, I wanna hear the story' He pleads. **'GO'** Sam alpha orders. He runs out the back door.

I laugh. 'That's funny' I say out loud. 'And there she is?' Embry says. 'I did it again.' I say looking down. 'You wolves really are dominant creatures.' Vera says to them. 'I think your daughter had to find out the hard way' Jared says winking at me. Vera laughs. 'Is it strange that we share the same appetite for shifters' My mouth hangs open.

'So that's where she got the chew toy from?' He asks her. I narrow my eyes at him. She laughs again. 'She was his chew toy, I was her father's chew toy.' She says laughing. Can my mouth hang any lower. The whole room laughs. 'Can we not talk about my sex life? I'm getting eaten out over here?' I yell out loud. 'Is that figuratively or literally?' He asks me.

Vera laughs again. 'Angels do taste good to wolves' She says laughing. They laugh again. I shake my head. She's my mom and she's embarrassing me. 'I can't believe this, put me down Jacob.' He puts me down. 'I'm outta here' I turn to disappear. 'What the?' 'Wolf gene, Lacie. You're losing your Angel status' I turn to her. 'Take it out of me.' I yell at her.

She looks at me. 'If I take it out of you, there are consequences' 'What kind of consequences?' Jacob asks her before I can. 'We're messing with genetics, the Angel gene will be dominant. 100% Angel, no more coming to earth. Always staying in heaven.' My mouth hangs open. Jacob tighten his grip on me. 'Hold on. You're saying if she give up the wolf side, she's an Angel for the rest of her life.' Embry says.

'She would ascend to being a new Council Woman. She won't have charges no more, just assign them.' 'You've been doing that for at least 500 years' I say interrupting her. 'My god, You're old' Brady says. She laughs. 'Old indeed.' She looks at me. 'Think about it, Lacie' I bite my lip. 'Turn me human' I say to her. She smirks.

'Human?' She asks me. 'Yeah, If you can take the wolf, you can take the Angel.' I grabs Jacob's hand. 'I rather be human, grow old, get sick, and feel pain. I don't want to outlive my children, I want them to outlive me.' I say smiling. 'I don't want to give up my friendships with the pack and my love for Jacob to be an Angel. And if you can't remove the Angel gene then I would rather keep both and I will fight not to lose myself to that Uta Aki girl. Cause she's not me, I'm me and if I forget the pack will help,right? I asks that last part to them.

'Of course, you think we will let this girl walk over us, when you yourself can't?' Jared asks. I laugh. 'Plus she's a pup, we don't take kindly to pups walking over us' Brady says. 'That's funny coming from a pup himself.' Leah says. We laughs. Jacob pulls me to him.

'I think she made her decision. What do you guys think?' She turns and asks the grown ups. They smile. 'One of a kind, Perfect word to describe her.' Billy says.

'I always said she would was perfect for Jacob' Sue says, smiling. 'That or she's a devil and he's the Angel' Old Quil, says smiling. We laugh. Vera turns back to me. 'When you wanna do this?' She asks me. 'Now' I say quickly. She laughs. I think for a minute. 'No, not now.' She raises an eyebrow. 'After the battle, I have to protect my charge'

'Lacie' I turn to Sam. 'You can't fight in the battle.' I laugh. He raises an eyebrow. I stop laughing. 'You're not joking.' 'I don't joke' I look at Jacob. He shakes his head. I look back at Sam. 'Why not I can fight?' 'Yeah, when you didn't phase? Now you will attack any vampire even the Cullens we can't take that risk to start a war with them.'

I narrow my eyes at him. He smirks. 'You can't tell me wha-' Jacob covers my mouth. 'He's your Alpha, until you get the gene out of you, he's in charge.' I narrow my eyes at Sam. My eyes glow yellow. Vera steps in front of me. 'Hold her' She yells. Jacob holds me tightly.

(Uta Aki) POV

'You're trying to challenge an Alpha, Uta Aki' I narrow my eyes at her. 'I'm sorry for doing this,Lacie' My eyes widen. Her right hand glows white. She sticks her hand in me. I scream. 'Aahhh' I kick her into Sam and throw Jacob off me. Embry and Jared tackles me. Embry holds my arms and Jared my legs. I struggle against them. **' Lacie stop' **Sam orders. I stop struggling. I look at Vera. 'I lied, take the Angel gene not the wolf. I have to protect my charge at all cost'

She shakes her head. 'Uta Aki, You're trying to take over the pack, by challenging the Alpha.' My eyes glow yellow. 'Oh my god, her eyes' Emily yells. 'Its the wolf. Its taking over her' Sam says. 'Get it out of her' He says to Vera.

I look at Jacob. 'Jacob' He looks at me. 'The wolf is a part of me it's the last of what I have of my father.' Tears start coming out of my eyes. 'Don't let them do this to me.' He moves to me, but Sam steps in front of him. 'Jacob, its the wolf. She's manipulating you, by playing on your feelings' I shake my head at him. 'Jacob, I'm not please, Jacob order them to get off me'

'Sam' He says to him. 'She's my imprint. I can't let her get hurt' I smirk. Sam nods. 'I understand Jacob, but she's not herself. She said it herself that she's not Uta Aki but Lacie.' He looks at me. 'That's not Lacie. You imprinted on Lacie not Uta Aki.' I narrow my eyes at him. I smirk. I open my mouth to say something, but its cover up.

I look to see Leah. She looks at me. 'She was going to say an Alpha order. I felt it. She's Taha Aki, granddaughter which mean She's entitled to the Land and Pack. And seeing how her views are about vampires she can destroy this tribe' I look her in the eyes. Let me go, Leah. **NOW. **She moves her hand as if its on fire. 'Leah, what the hell?' Brady asks.

She shakes her head. 'Its like she got in to my mind and ordered me to let her go' 'Okay, that's a dangerous combination' Brady says. I look at Brady. **'Brady'** He looks at me. Once again before I speak my mouth is covered. I look to see Emily. She smiles at me. 'Not a wolf. You can't order me.' I narrow my eyes at her. I bite her.

'Ow' She moves her hand away. Sam growls at me and moves to look at her hand. 'Tiny bite. Not bleeding' She tells him. I look at Kim. 'Kim, you wanna bite?' I asks smirking. Jared growls at me. 'Can't we just knock her out?' Embry asks Vera. She shakes her head. 'She needs to be awake.' 'Lacie' Jacob yells. 'Let's not get started on poor little Lacie' I say to him.

His eyes widen. 'There is no, Lacie. This is my body and I can do what Ever I want with it.' I yell at him. 'This is my tribe, Ephraim Black has nothing on me and its time to take what's rightfully mine. MY TRIBE.' I say kicking Jared and turning my legs to kick Embry.

I stand up and look at Jacob. 'You're his great-grandson which mean I kill you its my pack' Everyone gasps. I bare my teeth at him. I move to attack him, my head hurts. 'Aahh' I fall to my knees. 'Its Lacie' Vera says. 'There is no Lacie' I yell at her. 'She's just a figment of my imagination' 'Well it seems that your imagination found a way to protect Jacob' Vera says interrupting me.

'I wouldn't be suprised if she knew that this would happen.' I narrow my eyes at her. 'Remember you guys share the same memories, she probably saw how you would act and acted against you' She looks at Sam. 'Its time to call in the Council if that's okay with you?' He nods. I run out the back door and is stopped by the 4 Council men walking out the forest.

'Well, well. Seems like Uta Aki needs to be put on a leash' Greg says, smirking. I turn around to see the Pack is out. 'You're trapped' Haley says. I turn to look at her. I bare my teeth. 'Oh yeah, Definitely a leash. May be a shocked collar' Greg says, smiling. Me and Jacob growl at him. He hold his hands up. I smirk. 'I can hold my hand up too.' I say holding up my Left hand and holding it too him.

'Greg' Haley says. He snaps his finger. I on the ground in pain. 'Very own shock collar' He says smirking. 'Enough' I look at her. 'We need to end this. Circle her.' Vera orders. They circle me. I smile. I throw a punch at Greg he catches it. He laughs. 'That's funny. Lacie can fight but she can't. Wow they are different even their fighting styles.'

I take my fist out of his hand. I look at Vera. 'Mom' Her eyes widen, Jesse put a hand on her shoulder. 'I know that you gave me up to protect me so I want to say thank you for allowing me to be raised with my father and grandfather. I'm sorry you couldn't watch me grow up.' I hug her. She hugs me back. I smile. 'Lacie was right, you are a fool' After that last part, I kick her in the stomach. She flies into the house.

Everything goes in slow motion. Jesse throws a punch I catch it, and kick Hayley in the forest. Duck under the punch thrown by Greg. Then throw Jesse into Chuck and punch Greg into the forest too. I wipe my hands on my clothes. I wipe my forehead. 'That's a workout. Jacob' I say looking at him. 'Lacie's gone and she isn't coming back.'

He shakes his head. Sam puts his hand on his shoulder. 'Jacob. I am Lacie' I say pointing to myself. 'I've thought about this just now, Uta Aki is me and Lacie is her but together we're one crazy bitch' I say smirking. I turn and punch Chuck into the forest when he tries to punch me. I turn back around smiling. 'Jacob, please come to me. I am your girlfriend'

I say looking at him. 'So togethe-' 'Lacie' I turn to the voice. 'Bella, What are you doing here?' I asks looking at her and Paul. 'And you brought Paul' I say narrowing my eyes at him. He growls at me. I smile. 'Bella, its dangerous for you to be here. The big bad wolf might eat you' Paul growls. 'Lacie' 'Uta Aki, is my name.' I say interrupting her.

She looks at me. 'Since when?' I raise an eyebrow. 'Since I was born, Bella' 'But I thought you said your name was Lacie Thorne' I blink at her. I smile. 'I go both ways.' 'So you're a bisexual?' I laugh. I turn and kick Jesse in the forest. I turn back to her. 'Sorry about that Bella. Had to make sure nobody-' I trailed off looking at Vera getting up.

Bella moves in front her. 'You're mad' She says to me. 'Excuse, me' 'Your mom left you then came and took you back. There is no Uta Aki but only Lacie.' I narrow my eyes at her. 'Anger. That's what she is. You guys aren't two different people, you're the same person. I've started noticing it when Lacie never got angry at anything so what does she do? She repress it, and what did it do create, you.' I start walking towards. Paul gets in front of her.

'It's okay Paul she won't hurt me.' She moves from behind him and meet me halfway. 'Bella' Sam calls out. 'She won't hurt me. I know she won't' She tells him. 'You sure about that,Bella?' I asks her when we meet. She smiles. 'Of course I am. Tell me Uta.' I smirk. 'How do you feel about your mom?' 'Wow. Really know how to start it off huh Bella'

'I like to get to the main point' I smile. 'What's there to feel about a woman who abanded her only daughter? Not much feeling' She nods. 'Is that Uta talking or Lacie?' I shake my head. 'Same person, Bella' 'Lacie wouldn't say that about anyone-' 'Do you know Lacie? Sent Mr. Howard to hell' Her eyes widen. I laugh. 'Of course you didn't because Lacie is nothing but a liar. She sent him to the fiery pits of Hell, because he could be a gifted vampire if turned'

I smirk. 'The loophole for Angels to kill humans' I laugh at her face. 'Your face looks funny' 'You say that you and Lacie are the same person but she kept something from you' She says to me. 'Did she Bella and what was that?' She smirk. 'He's not in hell' 'That's something new' 'Yeah i bet it is. She told me what really happened, how she couldn't let his pregnant wife grieve and his daughter be born without a parent'

'She hid them even from the Council. Lacie's smart like that unlike you' I smirk and turn punch Haley in the gut. 'It's rude to interrupt a conversation, Haley.' I pick her up by the neck and throw her over to the pack where Embry catch her. I turn back to Bella. 'What was that Bella? Oh yeah, Lacie's smarter than me.' She smirk. 'She told me if she loses her mind for some weird reason to do something for her' I raise an eyebrow. 'What was that?' I asks her.

'This' She grabs something of her back pocket and reaches it place it over my black feather. I scream. Bella backs away and Paul grabs her places her behind him. I fall back to see a White haired Lacie with her back turn to me. I lay on the ground. She turns around and looks at me and smirks. 'Well will you look at that I have an evil twin. I guess this the time we do Evil vs. Good? HuH' She says smiling at me.

**Seems like Lacie's about to kick ass, but Uta's not about to go down with out a fight. Next Chapter: Lacie Vs Uta Aki.**


	13. Comedy battle

Chapter 13

(Uta Aki POV)

I smile back at her. 'You can say that' Zoom to get up and stand in her face. 'Lacie' Jacob yells. 'Yes, Jacob' We both say. She looks at me. I smile at her.

(Lacie POV)

I know this bitch did not answer to Jacob with my name then she the decency to smile in my face. I throw a punch at her and she catches it. 'Lacie, that's my fist, you're throwing at me' She tells me. I kick her and she flies in the forest.

I look at the pack. 'Can you believe that bitch is crazy?' Embry laughs. 'Takes one to know one' He yells at me. I laugh. I feel her running towards me, I turn around and punch her in the gut. 'You do know it's rude to interrupt' I lift her by the neck. 'That's for punching Haley in the stomach' She smiles at me. 'It was worth it' She bares her teeth at me.

Then she kicks me and I land next to the pack. Jacob helps me up. 'She's fucking crazy' 'I think we know' He tells me. I look around. 'Where's Quil? He's supposed to be cheering me on?' 'Right here' He yells running out of the forest. He run towards us and stops to look at Uta. She grabs him and kiss him. My mouth hangs open. I look at Jacob. His mouth is open.

She lets him go. She gives him the call me sign. He nods and run towards us. 'Hey' He says. Leah slaps him on the back of the head. 'How the hell can you kiss Lacie's evil twin?' She asks him. 'She kissed me and might I add it was the best ever' I shake my head. He looks at me. 'Quil, I swear if you kiss me to compare I will kick your ass' Jacob growls at him.

He looks at her then me. He sniffs me. 'Quil, what the hell are you doing?' Jacob growls out. He puts his hands up. 'Sorry, it just that she smells more wolf than you.' 'That because I took more of the Angel than her and she got more of the wolf.' He nods. 'Evil twin vs. good twin' I look at her. She waves at me. 'Lacie' I look at Vera. I run to her.

'Are you, okay?' I asks. 'You can't kill her. She apart of you, you kill her. You kill yourself' 'Okay, that's some sci-fi type stuff' Quil says. 'I can't take both genes unless y'all merge together.' I nod. 'Okay, lets kick some ass' I say standing up. 'Quil' 'Yeah' 'Play some fighting music' I say walking towards Uta. 'Quil, Get back here' I hear Sam yell.

I smile. Uta Look at me. 'You know this is wrong, right?' She asks me. I raise an eyebrow. She smirks. 'You're nothing but a personality that the Angels created to cover up their mistake of having me' She says pointing to herself. 'That's my body and you don't exist' She points to her head. 'Well in my mind that is' She smiles.

I laugh. 'Ha. How do I know that you don't exist I mean, I can be the real one, While you're nothing but my Anger.' She raises an eyebrow. 'Bella was right. It explains why I never got angry at anything. You're my wolf and that's probably what set the gene off. I saw me losing my mind but I never saw what the reason was'

She smirks. 'Really, Anger' She laughs. 'That's the best you can do. I was born not you, this is my body and when I kill you. I will then kill that boyfriend of yours' My mouth hangs open. Did this Bitch? 'Bitch,did you just threaten Jacob?' I grab her clothes and hold her up. She smiles. 'Even I don't threaten Jacob and you think I'mma let you do it, You stupid ugly bitch.'

I hear Quil laugh then a slap. 'Shut up, Quil. This is starting to get good.' I hear Brady say. 'There about to fight over Jacob and bitches fighting over a dude is a good fight.' Jacob growl at him. 'Come on, Jacob. You know its hots, two girls that look-alike fighting over you.'

'BRADY' I hear Sam yell. Uta looks at me. 'You know someone like you shouldn't be in my body. I'm stronger than you, you're on my playing field' She grabs my arm tightly. I let her go. She smirks. 'You're like that charge that was turned weak and pathetic. How did it feel to kill your first Vampire?' She asks me.

'That same way it will feel to kill you' I punch her, she ducks and try to hit me in the stomach I take her arm and begin to throw her over my shoulder but she grabs my shoulder and throws me on the ground. She smirks. 'Stronger than you and more powerful' She growls out.

'Lacie, kick her ass' I hear Embry yells. 'Yeah, don't let that bitch beat you' Leah yells. She looks at them. 'Wow. I guess there the first ones I'm going to have snap their neck with my teeth.' She says baring her teeth. I kick her and send her flying across the backyard.

'No one threaten my friends except me' I say getting up. 'Wait that didn't sound right' 'Oh course it didn't cause you just got finish doing it' Quil yells. 'You guys are one in the same. Think before you speak' He finishes. A slap is heard. 'Shut up, Quil. This is the last time' Jared threatens.

Uta gets up wiping her clothes. She looks at me. 'Look I don't have time for th-' She looks in the forest. She sniffs. My eyes widen. I run to her and grab and touch her with my right hand. She screams. I kick her in the middle of the backyard. 'Time to end this.' I say.

She stands up and looks at me. 'You're right.' She smirks. 'I need to finish what my grandfather started' Before I can ask, her what she means she phases into a Black and gray wolf. Her eyes are yellow. She growls at me and moves towards me. 'LACIE' Jacob yells. 'I got this, Jacob' I say backing up. I look back at her. I look in her eyes.

'This isn't your tribe, and you're not going to claim nothing.' I yell at her. She growls at me. I smirk. ' I am Jacob's imprint which mean I am Alpha Female and you threatening my mate is a death sentence. I'd rather be full Angel then have something as dark as you in my heart.' I look at Vera. She nods. 'Do it' She tells me. I hold my right hand up at her.

'I am taking what's mine back and that is my wolf you're using.' My hand glow white. She howls and there are two howls that responds back to her. I hear the sounds of paws hitting the ground. I look behind me to see Collin and Seth running out of the forest and coming towards me. As there about to tackle me, I'm tackled out of the way. We slid on the ground. I look to see who tackled me. 'Jacob'

He helps me up off the ground. I look back at Collin and Seth to see there standing next to Uta. She smirks and barks at Collin. He releases a howl. Embry walks from the pack. 'Embry, what the hell are you doing?' Leah asks angrily. He ignores her and keeps walking to Seth and Collin. He phases next to Collin. 'Sam, she's recruiting wolves that aint good?' Quil says, shaking his head.

'Jacob' He growls. I look at Quil. 'If she wants to recruit I can too. Let's go Quil.' I yell out. He holds his hands up. 'Yeah, I'm not looking to fight my girlfriend' My mouth hangs open. Leah slap him in the back of the head. 'She's not your girlfriend, you idiot.' She looks at me. 'Lacie I got your back.' She runs out passing the wolves and standing next me and Jacob.

I give her some dap. 'Females of the pack got to stick together.' She says to me. 'Plus that bitch is ordering my brother around. Nobody orders my brother around except me' She adds. Uta growls at her. Leah bares her teeth at her. 'Yeah, that's a nice speech and all, Leah. But try not to hurt my girlfriend too much.' Quil says.

Jared slaps him too. 'Shut up. With that girlfriend crap, just because she kissed you don't make her your girlfriend' He yells at him. Quil rubs the back of his head. He looks at Jared. 'What'd you expect I'm Team Uta?' He asks. My mouth hangs open. He laughs. 'Naw I'm playing, Team Lacie all the way.' He says winking at me. Jacob growls at him.

'Enough, Quil. This isn't the time for this' Sam yells at him. Uta looks at Paul. Bella stands in front of him. 'No, Leave him alone' She yells at her. 'This is getting ridiculous.' I yell at her. I squeeze Jacob shoulder. 'I'm getting back what's mine' I disappear and Appear in front of her. I touch her shoulder and my hand glows. She bite into my shoulder and throws me into Jacob.

'Aahh' Jacob scream. 'My ribs' He yells in pain. Quil and Jared laughs. 'Join the club' Quil says, laughing. Jared laughs even harder. 'Enough' I say getting off of Jacob. 'Jacob's out of the battle. I'm in' I say standing next to Leah. '2 against 4 I say we even it out' Leah says smiling. 'Quil, Brady' Sam orders. 'What!' Quil yells. He shakes his head. 'I just came from patrolling and I'm to tired to fight' He says to Sam.

Sam growls at him. 'Either you fight or you get double patrol for the next 4 months' He threatens. Quil mouth hangs open. 'Let's go, Brady' He says running to me and Leah. Brady follows behind him, laughing. I smile. We look at them. 'Embry' Leah says. 'Collin' Brady says. I wait on Quil to say something. I look at him. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to say something seeing how there's only two left' He says, smirking.

I narrow my eyes at him. 'Hey, Jacob' He says looking at him. 'How's the ribs?' Jacob growls at him. Jared laughs, Quil laughs and I laugh. Jacob looks at me. 'Sorry, its funny' 'Can we get this over with, I got things to do?' Brady asks. 'Like what play with your dolls' Leah says to him. Me and Quil Laugh. Brady growls at her. 'There not dolls, their action figures' He says angrily. We laugh at him.

'My god, Sam. You picked a team of idiots.' Jared says shaking his head. We growl at him. 'Enough' Sam yells. 'This battle determines the future of the tribe. Make them submit.' He tells us. Quil raises his hand. I slap my hand to my forehead and shake my head. 'Yeah, I think we kinda figured that out Sam, seeing how they're our pack members' He says, without a care.

'I can't believe my grandson is an idiot' Old Quil says. 'He's about to be a dead one' Sam threatens. Quil hold his hands up. 'I was stating for the ones that didn't know.' 'Didn't know?' Leah asks. 'We all know how the pack works, you idiot' He growls at her. 'Don't call me an idiot, you female dog' She growls at him. She pushes him. He goes to push her back.

'Enough' Brady says getting in between them. 'Our pack members has been taking against their will, we don't have time to be fighting among ourselves' I look at him in awe. I start a slow clap and Quil joins in. Even Leah. 'Thank you. Thank you' He says, smiling and bowing. 'Sam, we're going to lose all because of these idiots' Paul says. Sam shakes his head.

'I can't believe this is what the pack is made of, idiot pups' Jared says. I hug Brady. 'You and Collin are on a roll today' I say coming out of the hug. I look at Leah and Quil. 'Aren't they?' They nod. 'It's amazing how much young children can learn so much from the people they hang around' I smile. 'It shows that their future is looking bright.'

Uta growls at us. I look at her. 'Oh that's right. We forgot all about them' Quil nods. 'I'll admit I forgot too' He says to me. 'Is weird when you're in a life changing moment you forget about the real reason you was doing it?' Leah asks us. We nod. 'I remember the time when I woke up early so I can take a test but in the end I forgot why I woke up early and I skip school that day.' Brady says to us.

'That happened to me, too' I say to him. 'I reme-' Quil is interrupted by Sam's growl. **'You're testing my patience over here. Either you fight or double patrols for the rest of your lives'** He says in his Alpha voice. They bare their necks. I smirk. 'Seems like I'm not effected by the order, looks like I'm an Alpha' I smile, while saying that.

I look at the three. 'Shall we show her what happens to people who try to take over our tribe?' They nod. They phase on que. They goes to their opponents and lead them away from the imprints and start fighting. I look at Uta. I smile. 'Nice fur matches your heart' She narrows her eyes. 'Why don't I show what the real granddaughter can do?' I say, baring my teeth. I run to her and jump and phase landing on all fours. I start snapping at her.

'She's white' Bella says in awe. 'The same color of Taha Aki fur, looks like she got back what was taking from her.' Billy says, smiling. 'Her grandfather's wolf' Old Quil, says smirking.

I look at Uta in her eyes. 'Why's she staring at her?' Kim asks. 'She's an Alpha she's trying to establish a link to communicate with her' Jared answers. Uta growls at me. 'So you finally got back was taking?' Uta thinks to me. We start circling each other. I snap at her. 'Wild Animal. Can't control your wolf' She laughs. I attack her we roll around I bite into her shoulder.

She howls in pain. She bites my body with her sharp teeth and throws me into a tree. 'LACIE' Jacob yells at me. I get up shaking blood everywhere. 'Wow. Talk about bleeding on a rag.' Quil thinks. I bark at him. 'Quil, how the hell you get into my head?' 'It just happened, I think it was when I screamed Lacie in my mind' He thinks back.

I walk back to the center and sit. Uta start circling me. 'My god, Lacie. You can't fight worth shit.' Brady thinks. 'Brady should you be cussing like that?' Leah thinks back to him. 'You guys too' I think to them. 'Yep' They think at the same time. 'You think I'mma lose this?' I asks them. 'Hell Yeah, you're going to lose.' Quil thinks. 'Your fighting style is Angel worthy not Wolf' Leah adds.

Uta snaps at me. 'Lacie' Jacob yells worried. I look at him. Uta attacks me in my neck. 'LACIE' Everybody yells and thinks. I howl in pain. 'This shit hurts' I think. 'Nothing like the bites, Jacob gives you huh?' I laugh. She tightens her grip. 'Quil, you comedian.' I think to him. 'She don't know how to fight?' Brady think. 'Hell naw, You don't see those teeth in her neck?' Leah thinks.

'There's only one thing to do.' 'Oh and what's that?' Brady think. 'Leah, switch with me' I think. 'What?' 'Yeah, 4vs4 she didn't tell us we had to keep our dance partners' 'I'll throw Seth to you, that should break y'all up' Quil thinks. Quil picks Seth by the neck. 'Uh, what is Quil doing?' Bella asks. 'They must be planning' Paul says to her.

Quil throws Seth at me and Uta. It breaks us up. I get up and runs to Embry, Leah jumps over me and attack Uta. They start fighting.

'Hell Yeah' Jared says happily. 'That's what I'm talking about' Kim laughs. 'We trained those pups right' He adds. I start attacking Embry. 'I'm no battle expert but I'm going to lose this one against Embry aren't I' I think. 'Yep' Brady thinks. 'Should we switch?' Quil thinks. 'Keep switching until you get to Collin, then make him submit' Leah thinks.

'I can do that?' I think. 'You're an Alpha, order him to submit to you that should phase him back.' Leah thinks. 'That should give you training as you work your way up to the big dog' Quil thinks. 'Big dog or Big bitch' Brady thinks. We laugh. We're pinned except for Leah. 'I knew it. It was too good to be true' Jared says. 'Obviously, they need to be trained again' Paul says.

'Okay, enough time to get serious' I think. 'Quil get Seth off of you and tackle Embry, Brady you do the same then attack Seth' I bark at them. 'Why she's barking?' Emily asks. 'Issuing out orders' Sam says smirking. 'Let's see how this plays out' Jared says smiling. Quil rolls Seth off of him, gets up and tackle Embry off of me. Brady does the same with Collin and tackles Seth when he runs after Quil.

I get up and tackle Collin, we roll around and fight. I have him pinned with my teeth in his neck. 'Perfect plan just perfect' Jared says. **'SUBMIT' **I order to him. I let him go. He whimper and phases back. I back up from him. Collin just lays there. 'He's not dead is he?' I think. 'Just the weight on a pup' Leah thinks. 'Jared, go get him.' Sam orders. Jared runs and picks him up and brings him back to the pack.

'1 down 2 to go till the Head boss' Brady thinks. 'Is everything a games reference to you' Leah thinks. 'NO, is every a sex reference to you' Brady barks at Leah. While he's distracted he's pinned by Seth, Brady phases out. 'That's bull, Leah you distracted me.' He rages at Leah. 'Is that true, Leah?' I think. 'Yeah, had to get rid of the pup' Leah thinks.

I laugh. Brady looks at me. 'You guys planned this.' He yells at me. 'Brady, get over here' Sam orders. 'Sam, they made me submit by distracting me' He says to Sam. He growls at Brady. 'Let this be a lesson to you, pay attention to the fight or you'll get killed. Now get over here' Sam yells at him. Brady walks over to them. 'You think he will put on shorts or just stand there naked?' I think.

'Probably put on extra shorts that's in the house' Leah thinks. Brady goes in the house. 'Oh, He did go in the house' I think. 'Uh a little help here' Quil barks out. I look at him, to see Embry and Seth circling him. 'Hey, Leah. Should I help him or just watch?' I think. He angrily barks at me. I laugh. 'Lacie, go help him out' Sam orders.

'Hey, he's not my Alpha' I think. Leah laughs. Uta pins her. 'Leah' Sue yells. I run to her and tackle Uta off her. 'How you going to help her and not help me' Quil barks at me. 'Females stick together' Leah says and laugh. We start circling Uta. 'I'll help you Quil' Jared says before running and phasing to tackle Embry. 'Jared, was you supposed to do that?' I think.

'No rules anything goes' Jared thinks. 'What is this wrestling?' I think. 'Yeah, watch this wrestling move.' Jared thinks. He pins Embry down and make him phase back. 'That was awesome' I think. Embry gets up. 'My head hurts' He says, rubbing his head. 'Wow. Embry got it going on' I think, looking at him. Jacob growls at me.

'Busted' Quil thinks. He laughs and is pinned by Seth. Quil phases out. 'Aw come on, I was on a roll too' He yells out. 'Quil' Sam orders. 'Get over here.' He helps Embry and they walk in the house. 'Lacie, did you do that on purpose?' Jared thinks. 'Hell yeah, I did that to get rid of the pups' I think. Jared laughs, he's tackled by Seth.

'Jared' Paul growls out. 'What the hell are you doing?' 'How he going to ask you? What you going to do bark the answer to him' Leah think. Jared laughs and Seth makes him phase out. Jared gets up. 'Those bitches are evil' He yells at us. 'JARED' Sam yells. 'They set me up Sam, females stick together. They planned that' Me and Leah laughs.

'See, their laughing at us.' Jared yells. 'Jared just admit you lost and by a pup at that' Quil says, smirking. Jared growls at him. 'They did that on purpose so they can be left in it' 'Kim must be disappointed in Jared' Leah thinks. I laugh and is pinned by Seth. 'Lacie' Jacob yells. 'Look at that Leah's turning on Lacie' Jared says after pulling on his shorts.

'Leah, you did that on purpose.' I think. 'Got to get rid of the pups' Leah thinks. I laugh and Seth makes me phase out. I stand there my mouth hanging open. 'Female stick together, my ass' Jared says. 'Leah, you bitch' I yell at her. She smirks. 'Wait a second' I say. 'Anything goes' I run and hit Seth in the forest. 'Hah, take that Leah' I say to her.

Seth comes out of the forest. Grabbing his head, he looks at me and blushes. He coughs in his hand and looks down. 'I would look down too if I saw a child's body, Seth' Quil yells at him. I look down. 'I'm naked' I yell out loud. I phase on que. 'Crap, you're back again' Leah thinks to me. 'Leah, this is all your fault. Everybody saw me naked'

'It wasn't much to the imagination' Leah thinks. I growl at her. 'Oh what the sisters are going to take me down' Leah thinks. Me and Uta start circling her. 'Lacie, What the hell are you doing?' Jacob yells at me. I stop. 'Oh that's right' I think. Leah tackles me. 'Leah, what the hell are you doing?' Brady yells. I get her off of me and we start circling each other. Uta joins the circling.

'This isn't good' Sam says, shaking his head. 'Why isn't it good?' Quil asks. Jared slaps the back of his head. 'Quil, you idiot. There all Alpha Females, too many Alphas in one place.' 'They can kill each other' Sam adds. Everyone gasps. 'We need to stop them.' Embry says. 'Jacob and Paul phase with me. We need to stop them. Us, girls start snapping at each other.

Whoosh. 'What the hell was that?' I think. 'That was us phasing in' Jacob think. 'Why the hell are you guys phased?' Leah thinks. 'To keep you guys from killing each other' Sam thinks. They move to us. 'We won't going to kill each other' Leah thinks. 'Yeah, we had a disagreement about how to put make-up on in wolf form' Paul laughs.

I pin him. **'SUBMIT' **He phases back because of the order. Me and Leah laugh. 'Lacie, you bitch' Paul yells at me. Jacob growls at him. 'Don't kill him yet, Jacob. I haven't got finished looking at him while he's naked' I think. Jacob looks at me. Leah pins him down. Sam goes to take her down. I pin him down. 'Lacie, get the hell off me' Sam thinks.

'Leah, you too' Jacob thinks. 'Uh, what's going on?' Quil asks. 'Seems like to me the girls are trying to take over the pack' Jared says. Uta walks over to Sam. 'Uta, make him submit' I think to her. She looks at him. Sam phases back. Us, girls laugh. 'Sam, I know we're not supposed to laugh at the Alpha but' Quil says, before they all start laughing.

Sam growls at them. 'Sam, calm down' Emily says between giggles. He walk over to Emily. 'Then there was one' I think. 'Lacie, what the hell is wrong with you?' Jacob thinks. I move to him. 'Jacob, this is a girl fight you guys interfered in our fight what did you expect?' I think. 'Jacob, we won't make you submit if you just phase out' Leah thinks.

He laughs. I look at him. 'You girls must be stupid as crap' Jacob thinks. We growl at him. 'Jacob, don't be an idiot. Phase out.' I think. He looks at Leah. **'SUBMIT' **She phases out. I laugh. 'Jacob, you bastard.' She yells before running in the house. Jacob gets up. Me and Uta circle him. 'Yeah, when I said two girls fighting over Jacob was hot, I didn't expect for Jacob to join.' Brady says.

'He made Leah phase back, that's hilarious' Jared says laughing. Uta snaps at him. He growls at her. I snap at him. He looks between us. 'Jacob, if you phase out now, I won't have to make you submit' I think. He laughs and Uta pins him. I look at them while they fight. I yawn. 'Lacie, this isn't the time to be yawning' Quil says.

'What he expect, I'm tired.' I think. 'Probably from me making you submit, last night' Jacob thinks. I laugh. 'Jacob, I gave myself to you not the other way around' I think. He growls. Uta and him keep fighting. I join in attacking Jacob. 'Wow, Jacob's about to get his ass kicked by two girls that look alike' Brady says. 'I don't know, if I was in his position I would be having a threesome, with those twins' Quil says.

'True, True' Brady says. They give each other high five's. 'Brady, Quil. Shut up' Sam orders. Me and Uta pin Jacob. Me and her laugh. 'I guess we do think alike' She thinks. 'If you won't such an evil bitch, I would literally give you a hug' I think. She laughs. 'Jacob, I can not believe you got pinned by two girls.' Jared says shaking his head.

Jacob phases back. He stands up. Uta looks at him. 'Wow, you're working with something there' She thinks to me. I look at her. 'Thank you, He did make me tired last night' I think to her. Jacob runs to put shorts on. We look at each other. 'You know we're one in the same' She thinks to me. I nod. 'Anger, huh' she nods. 'What are they doing?' Kim asks.

'They're the same person, knowing Lacie they're probably just talking' Emily says. 'Is she going to kill her?' Collin asks. 'Lacie doesn't kill, only when it comes to vampires' Vera says walking to us. 'Are you guys going to phase back?' She asks us. 'I don't want to disappear' Uta thinks looking at me. I look at her. I laugh. 'How are you going to disappear if we're the same person?'

'What now?' She thinks. I smirk. 'This' I think before I bite into her neck. Vera gasps. 'Lacie, Let her go' She yells. Uta howls in pain. 'Like I said before, I'm not having someone as black as you in my heart' I tighten my grip, she howls. 'Lacie, let her go now' Jacob yells running up to us. I look at him. I throw Uta into a tree. Everyone gasps. Vera runs to her.

She phases back. I also phases back and I run to her ready to throw a punch at her. Haley appears and catches it. She twist my arm around. The council shows up. 'What the hell are you guys doing' Jacob asks coming to us. 'It seems little miss Uta is just as evil as the Dickenson' Greg says smirking. He looks at me. My eyes glow yellow.

**4vs4 Comedy battle caused that what it was and What the hell is going on? Uta always has something up her sleeves. Next Chapter: Coming up.**


	14. Another Problem

Chapter 14

(Uta Pov)

I smile. 'Come on, you guys' I say. I look at Lacie who's being held by Vera. 'She seriously thought we can be friends' I say laughing. 'The girl needs help' Haley tighten her grip. Lacie's hair changes from brown to white. 'Lacie' Vera calls. Jacob runs to her. 'Lacie' He calls out. I look at the pack. They start shaking their heads. 'Aw come on, I'm apart of her. I'm just acting how she would if she grew some balls' I say smirking.

Bella runs to me. With Paul following her. 'You outta be ashamed of yourself' She tells me. I roll my eyes. 'I have nothing to be ashamed of she can't fight, I just won. Stupid girl just like her mom' I look at Vera. 'Give her a little sympathy and she falls for it' I look at Lacie. 'Hey, Lacie' I yell at her. 'Wake up so I can kill you' I say laughing.

'Take her out of here' Vera orders. I smile. 'No' Lacie moan. 'Help me up Jacob' She says. He helps her up. She limps to me. She looks me in my eyes. I smile. She touch my cheek then she pulls back and slap me. 'Fuckin bitch' She yells at me. 'I'm done with her kill her for all I care' She says to Vera. 'Jacob take me home' She says to Jacob.

I smile. They start walking away. 'Lacie' I yell, she keeps walking. 'My heartbeats which mean it's both of ours, if it stops you die along with me.' I say smirking. That stopped her. 'Jacob, I am so going to kill that bitch heart or not' She says. She try to run to me but Jacob holds her back. 'Let me go Jacob' He puts her over his shoulder.

'That BITCH is evil, she's fucking evil and if they don't kill you I will' She yells as Jacob walk in the forest. I smile. I look at Vera. 'So mom, Shall we hug like last time?' I say to her. Vera stands up. She raises her hand. 'Are you going to hit me, mom?' I asks her. She shakes her head. Her hand glows white. I narrow my eyes. 'You're Lacie's heart, as long as it beats she lives.' She looks at Greg.

He nods and disappear. She looks back at me. 'Hold her arms' Jessie and Chuck grab my arms. Haley kicks the back of my legs. I fall to the ground. 'What are you going to do to her?' Bella asks. 'Take her wolf' I laugh. 'That will solve everything?' Vera shakes her head. 'Why the hell am I back?' I hear Lacie yell walking out of the forest with Jacob and Greg.

Lacie looks at me. I smile. She narrow her eyes. 'Seems like you were able to grab clothes.' I say to her. 'Yeah and you have the body of a child' She says to me. Quil laughs. 'Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black' Brady says laughing. Jacob growls at both. She stands next to me. 'I'm not merging with her' Lacie say. 'Lacie' Vera says.

She shakes her head. 'Nope, I don't want nothing as evil as that in my heart. She can kiss my ass for all I care' I laugh. She looks at me. 'You don't see it' I say to her. 'What the hell are you talking about?' I laugh. She narrow her eyes. 'Lacie, even I see it' Bella says. 'See what?' She asks her. 'Your personality is changing' Hayley says.

Her mouth hangs open. 'My personality is not fucking changing' I laugh at her. She looks at me and raises her fist. She looks at her fist. 'What the hell?' She says. 'You're switching' Vera says. 'That explains why they switched when they were wolves' Jessie says. 'What now?' Jacob asks. 'I'm not merging with her at all. If that is going to be the solution' Lacie says, narrowing her eyes.

I laugh. 'I see, we'll have to do this the hard way' Vera says. Lacie laugh. 'I'll like to see you guys try' She says. Vera smiles. She looks at Greg. He snaps his finger. 'Aahh' Me and Lacie scream. Jacob growls. 'It's necessary' Vera says to him. 'Grab her' She orders. Greg and Hayley grab Lacie. 'I'll do it' I hear Quil yell. He runs over here and kick the back of Lacie leg. She fall to her knees.

'Quil, you fucking traitor' Lacie yells at him. He smirks. 'Quil' I say to him. He looks at me. 'QUIL, GET OVER HERE NOW' Sam yells. 'But Sam, I was-' **'NOW'** Quil runs over there. All I hear is a slap and a 'ow' I smirk. 'Lacie' I say to her. She looks at me. 'We can get out of here and we can hide from them. We can live our lives to be able to do anything we want.'

She smiles. 'All you have to do is-' 'Fuck you' She says interupting me. 'I'm not leaving Jacob and my friends to run away. Hurry up and merge us before I kick her ass' I roll my eyes. 'Fine, merge us the fun time is over' I say. 'Before I kick her ass' I add. 'Bitch' She says to me. 'Hey! Let them go so we can see a catfight' Brady yells.

'Brady, shut the hell up. Before I kick your ass' Leah says. 'Enough, both of you guys shut up before I kick both y'all asses' Quil yell at them. 'Fuck you, Quil' Lacie yell at him. 'I should kick your ass' 'See Sam, a pack of idiots that's what they are' Jared adds. 'Fuck you, Jared' All four of them yell. The pack laugh. I smirk. 'Hurry up, I don't have all day' I say to Vera.

I look at Lacie. She looks at me. I smirk. 'You know I've never kissed a girl why don't we have a quick make out session before we merge?' I asks her. 'HELL YEAH' Brady yells. 'Let them kiss' He start a chant. Quil joins him. Even Embry and Collin. I roll my eyes. 'SHUT UP, NOW' Sam orders. They shut up.'Let's get this over with' Vera says.

She walks up and touch both our heads. I smile. 'You know that I will always be with her waiting to come back out again' I say to them. 'No, you won't' Lacie says. I look at her. 'You'll be nothing but a whisper in my head and that's it. But if you do come out I'll be ready to handle you again, maybe next time you won't be so evil' I smile at her.

'I'm your wolf' She looks at me. 'If there comes a time that you need to fight as one, I'll fight for you. You seen the way I fight, hell felt it. You're the Angel and I'm the wolf. Don't get rid of me I'm a part of you, you'll feel empty if I'm gone' I smirk. She smirks. 'You're not coming out for awhile' She says to me. 'I'll be in your head.'

We look at Vera. 'Do it, so we can go home and have sex with Jacob' We say at the say time. His mouth hang open. We laugh. 'We kid, we kid' We say. 'Okay, that's starting to get creepy' Collin says. We laugh. 'Okay scary' He adds. 'She'll be out a couple of days but she'll be okay' Was the last thing I heard before I was locked away in Lacie's mind.

(Lacie POV)

I woke up and looked up at the ceiling to see I'm in my room. I look to the left to see Jacob sound asleep on the bed with me. Perfect face, body and you know what. I rub his cheek and kiss him on the lips. He grabs my body and push me to him. We're making out until the door busts open. 'Aahh' I scream and push Jacob off the bed.

I hear laughter. Jacob gets up off the floor. I turn to look at who's at the door. 'Quil, Embry Brady, Collin and Seth, what are you guys doing here?' I asks. 'We've been living in your house' Quil says. I laugh. They don't laugh. My eyes widen. 'You guys are serious' I say. 'Yep, serious as your heartbeat' Embry says. I put my hand to my heart.

I smile. I get up and jump on my bed. 'My heart is beating' I say, while laughing. They laugh too. 'How long have I been out' I asks while still jumping on the bed. 'A week' I stop jumping. 'The cullens?' 'We've already met them and started training' Jacob says. 'Bella?' 'Still thinks of them as family even Edward.' I raise an eyebrow. 'The pixie saw that Bella's future wasn't with Edward but with someone who could blind her'

'Huh, that's something' I say starting back jumping on the bed. 'Anything dealing with the pack?' 'Quil imprinted' I smile. I look at Quil. He's smiling. 'Really, what's her name?' I asks. 'Claire' We both say at the same time. His mouth hangs open. I laugh. 'How did you know?' He asks. 'From that cryptic message of when you'll be more worse' Embry says.

'Wait you can see people imprints?' Seth asks. 'Nope only saw his cause she's an innocent child' I answers back. 'Innocent child?' Quil asks. 'Children are precious to Angels. They see what grown ups can't' I say. 'That's cool' He says. I nod. 'Hey, you guys didn't mess my house up while I was out of it?' I asks them. They look away.

They didn't. I stop jumping. I get of the bed and run downstairs. I gasp. My living room. Broken furniture, plates and food everywhere. I walk in the kitchen. I gasp. Dirty dishes and food everywhere. I look in the refrigerator. I gasp. Nothing is left in it. Calm down, Lacie. Friends, they're your friends. You can't kill them. I walk up stairs and to my bedroom.

They are all looking through my stuff, while Jacob is laying on my bed. I cough. They look at me. I smile. 'Okay, there seems to be a problem downstairs.' I say to them. "Yeah, you have no food no more' Brady says. I laugh. 'That's the only problem y'all saw?' I ask. 'Basically Yeah.' Quil says. I got to my closet. Where did I put that metal bat?

Here it is. I turn back to them. 'Here's the deal. You guys wanna be allowed back in my house, you better clean it up' They laugh at me even Jacob. I hit the bat up against the wall. They stop laughing. 'Clean my house or I'll break your knee caps.' I threaten. I start swing my bat around. 'Hey, Hey' Jacob says taking the bat out of my hands.

'They'll clean it up no need to hit people with bats' He says to me. I look at him. 'Jacob, you're no exception' I say to him. He laughs. He laughed at me. I look behind him. The guys are shaking their heads. 'Why don't we start cleaning up. Come on guys' Embry says. They leave out the room. I look at Jacob. 'Why are you still up here?' I asks him.

He put his hands on my waist and start kissing my neck. He think this is going to work. I pull back. 'Jacob, I would like a real long hot shower after I've been out for a week' I say to him when he looks hurt. I kiss his lips. 'Why don't you go help the other guys and I'll be down there after I shower, okay?' I asks him. Giving him my puppy dog look.

'Okay' Got him. He kiss me again then go downstairs to help the other guys. I listen downstairs. 'You know she played you right?' Embry asks. 'What are talking about?' He asks. 'Jacob, you laughed in her face and that's the one thing that Lacie don't like is people laughing in her face' Embry says back. 'I laughed in her face and I had to learn the hard way' Quil says. 'By her breaking my ribs.

The guys laugh. 'Lacie, didn't play me.' He strongly says. 'Jacob, trust me she played you. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you the puppy dog look' Embry says. Everything go silent. I laugh. Jacob growl. I slam the door and lock it. The guys laugh. Time to take my shower.

* * *

I get out of the shower and feeling great. I wipe the mirror to see I still have Gray hair but with a heart beat this time. I smile. I go out in my room to see Jacob sitting on the bed. I gulp. 'Jacob' I laugh nervously. 'How you get in here?' I asks. He point to the window. Crap its open. I laugh. 'Climbing in people bedrooms is a crime, Jacob'

'Not if it's my girlfriends' He says getting up. 'Where are the others?' I might need so protection. 'I sent them home' He says. I know he did not. ' You sent them home. Did they clean up my house?' I asks. 'Nope' He says popping the 'p'. I run to grab the metal bat but he grabs me and throw me on the bed. I narrow my eyes at him.

'You played me' He says. 'You laughed in my face' I say back. He sigh. 'Even?' I asks. He moves his hand on my thigh and start moving it under my towel. Okay this is going somewhere. He stop right there next to my core. He rubs next to it but not touching it. I moan. I start getting wet. He smirks. His hand keeps moving next to it. 'Jacob' I beg.

He leans over to kiss me, I close my eyes. Next thing I know his hand is gone. I open my eyes to see he's not leaning over me. He laughs. I turn to see he's by the window. 'Jacob' I growl out. He smirks. 'I'll be over later' He says and jumps out of the window. I run to the window and look out of it. He's standing in the backyard.

He looks up at me. I narrow my eyes. 'Now we're even' He says before running in the woods. 'Argh' I scream. I hear him laughing. I close the window. Calm down he wanna play I can play too. I smirk. Jacob you are so going down.

* * *

After cleaning my house up, that took me hours to do. I've prepared a little surprise for Jacob. I went grocery shopping to fill the fridge back up. Damn wolves. I've cooked for him, now I'm waiting for him to knock on the door. Knock Knock. I smirk there he is. I get up and walk to the backdoor in my heels. Oh Yeah, Lacie who's always wear sneakers is wearing heels.

I open the door to him. I lean up against the door. 'Hello, Jacob' I say in a sexy voice. He looks me up and down. I look him in the eyes. 'What's wrong Jacob? The sexy school girl got your tongue' I say smiling. He grabs me and starting kissing all over me. He even closes the door with his foot. He throws me up against the fridge. He lifts my legs and wrap them around him. He start grinding against me. I moan every time he grinds.

The plan. He does it even harder. Screw the plan. I wrap my arms around him. I feel him getting close. 'Jacob, Stop' I tell him. He stops. 'What did I hurt you?' He asks worried. I smile. 'No, it's just I've cooked dinner for us' I say pointing to the table. He turns around and looks at it. I've cooked a feast for him, I know he's not going to turn that down.

He looks back at me. 'It can wait' My mouth hangs open. He takes me and run us upstairs, kick the bedroom door open and throws me on the bed. My mouth hangs open. He takes off his shorts. He gets on the bed and pin me down. He smirks. 'Pack mind, Lacie' I stare at him. 'I know you planned this from Leah.' My mouth hangs open a third time.

He laughs. 'I-I don't know what you're talking about.' I stutter out. 'Fine, The plan is to trick Jacob by dressing sexy and make advances on him during dinner so that he can get hard then send him home without even having sex with him.' My eyes widen. 'H-how?' 'Leah had patrol, Embry was with her and you know the Males got to stick together' He says laughing at me.

I narrow my eyes. He laughed at me again. In my face. Before I can say anything, he put his member in me. I moan. 'No underwear, nice' He says. Real fucking nice.

* * *

That night we connected as if it was the first time, might I add that we did it all over the house. Something about Jacob showing that he rule this house, even though its my house. I'm watching TV in my living room. Jacob want me to take it easy even though I told him I felt fine. He said that my mom said I'm Human, Angel and Wolf in three. Which mean I can get injured and be in pain like everybody else. No longer immune to anything.

I sigh. Knock and the door opens. I look behind me to see. Leah. 'What's up?' She says sitting down next to me. I just look at her. 'What?' She asks. 'What? The plan failed he found out from Embry when you guys were patrolling' 'That loser. I told him not to say anything' She tells me. 'Males Stick together. That's what Jacob said' She just shakes her head.

'I've patrolled with Jacob and I've noticed something' She pauses and look at me. 'What is he thinking about another girl?' I asks her. She shakes her head. 'You guys don't use protection' Protection. My eyes widen. I laugh nervously. 'Protection?' She nod. She sniffs. 'And from the smell of it you guys went all night long.' I narrow my eyes.

'How do you know that?' She tap her nose. 'Your house reek of Sex and Jacob. Smells like he was marking his territory.' Marking his territory? 'Showing other wolves that a wolf already claimed this house' She says answering when I'm confused. So that's what he was doing. 'He might as well peed around your house' She says. My eyes widen.

'You don't think he did that?' I asks. She laughs and shakes her head. I let out a breath of air. 'You know you can be pregnant, right?' She says. I laugh. 'Naw, I don't have time for that' She raises an eyebrow. 'Really?' I nod. 'Yeah, with the battle coming, I'm not going to be on the sideline because of a pregnancy' I hear something drop. I turn around to look.

'Jacob' I call surprised. 'You're pregnant?' He asks. I shake my head. 'No' 'She might be' Me and Leah say at the same time. I look at Leah. She smirks. I shake my head. 'I'm not pregnant' I say through clenched teeth. 'You might be' She says back. 'Why don't I go buy a pregnancy test for you.' She said that as a statement. My mouth hangs open.

'I'm not pregnant' I state. 'Leah, go buy one' Jacob says. She gets up and grab my money out of the kitchen draw. How the hell did she know money was in there? 'H-how did you?' I asks. 'We was here when your mom put it in there for the month' She answers. 'That's food money' I yell. 'Too late' She yells as she run out the back door.

I get up to chase after her but Jacob stands in my way. 'We need to talk' He says. I shake my head. 'Jacob, How many times I have to tell you I'm not pregnant?' I say to him. 'I asked your mom about you' I raise an eyebrow. 'getting pregnant' My mouth hangs open. 'Why would you ask her?' I yell at him. 'We didn't use protection that night' He yells back at me.

I sigh and shake my head. 'I'm not pregnant, Jacob.' I desperately say. 'I'm going to be fighting in the battle to help protect Bella. Nothing's going to stop me.' He shakes his head. 'Lacie, If you're pregnant you're not going to be fighting at all.' I laugh. He raises an eyebrow. 'Jacob nothing's going to stop me' I say slowly. He start shaking.

I back up away from him. He start calming down. He looks at me with sharp eyes. 'You're NOT going to put MY child in danger to help protect Bella. I don't care if she is your charge or not. I'm not going to take that chance EVER' He deadly says. I've never been scared in my life, but this take the cake. My eyes widen. I walk away. He grab my arm.

'Lacie, I'm trying to protect you and my child if you're pregnant. You said we have a future with children yet you're willing to risk it for Bella. I swear if you're pregnant and you fight in this battle, imprint or not there will be nothing left between us.' I gasp. He's right. I turn to look at him. 'I'm sorry Jacob. You're right I'm not willing to risk our child like that. I'm sorry.'

He wrapped his arm around me and pull me in a hug. I break down. 'It's okay' He says rubbing my back. 'Jacob, I'm not ready for a child yet.' I say, sniffling. 'We'll handle it if you are. The pack and your mom will help us. We'll be okay.' He says. He kiss my cheek. 'Come on, let's wait on Leah.' He says picking me up. We sit on the couch.

I lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me. I sigh. We stay like that there for at least 10mins waiting on Leah. A knock on the front door. I raise my eyebrow and look at Jacob. He sigh. 'What?' 'The pack is here' The Pack? I get up off him and look out the window. Everyone except Sam, Emily, Paul and Bella. He goes to open the door. 'Jacob, no. Maybe they won't think we're here.'

'Lacie, We heard that' Embry yells. I stomp my foot. I go and crack the front door a little. 'What do you guys want?' I ask, peeking out the crack. 'This' Embry says. Before he push the door open. 'Hey!' I yell as they rush in. 'Why are all you guys here?' I ask them. 'We heard about your problem' Quil says. I look at Leah, she looks away.

I look in the kitchen. My mouth hangs open. 'Get out of my fridge' I yell at them. They ignore me. I run upstairs and look in my closet. Metal bat, where are you? Found it. I run back downstairs and run in the kitchen. I hit the bat to the wall. They stop what their doing and look at me. 'Put the food down and step away from my fridge.' I say.

They still ignore me and goes back to eating. I start swinging the bat around. 'Hey! stop that' Jacob say taking the bat. 'They're eating my food, that I just brought yesterday' I say to him. He smile. 'I'm sorry Jacob, is there a reason you're smiling?' He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. 'That's what comes with being my imprint.' He says.

I blink my eyes. 'Comes with? What are you talking about?' I ask confused. 'You see how Sam and Emily house is?' Jared asks. 'You mean you guys never going home and eating up a storm?' I ask him back. He nods. 'What does th-' My eyes widen. I look at Jacob. He's nodding. I get out of his hold and grab my bat. 'Everybody out' I yell.

'No thank you' Embry says taking the bat and passing to Quil who runs out the backdoor. I run and follow him. He threw my bat in the woods. My mouth hangs open. He walk pass me and pt my shoulder. 'Thanks for the workout' He says. Then he walk back in the house. I can't believe this. I walk back in the house, to see them eating my food and playing in the living room.

I sigh. I give up. 'Leah, do you have it?' She waves the bag in the air. I grab it. 'So, Lacie could be having a little pup running around here?' Jared asks, while eating. 'No, I won't I'm just doing this for Leah and Jacob to get them off my back' I say. Jacob just shake his head. 'Maybe you should tell her what her mom said?' Leah ask Jacob.

'That's right. You did talk to my mom when I was in that week coma, So what did she say Jacob?' I ask him, Narrowing my eyes. He mumble something. Everything goes quiet. I hold my ear out. 'One more time, Jacob.' I say. He mumble again. 'I don't have wolf ears, Jacob.' 'He said you're pregnant already' Quil yells in my ear. I cover my ear and swat him away.

I laugh. They look at me. 'That's the funniest thing I heard all day' I say, laughing. 'Now if you're excuse me, I'm going to take this test which I know I will fail' I say before walking up the stairs.

* * *

I look at the test. Fucking Positive. Maybe I did it wrong. I look at the back of the box. 2 lines is positive, 1 line is Negative. I look back at the test. 2 lines. I throw the test across to the wall. It clatter on the floor. I sink down the wall and pull my knees to me. I sigh. 'Lacie' Jacob says through the door. I put my head on my knees.

'Lacie, Open the door.' He says. 'Jacob, why don't you let us talk to her?' I hear Leah asks. He sigh. 'I'll be downstairs' He says. I get up and open the door to Leah and Kim. They pull me into a hug. 'I'm not ready for a baby' I tell them. 'There's so much going on now, I didn't want to bring a child into it' I say after we sit on the bed.

'It'll be okay, you have us' Kim says, rubbing my back. 'I don't see how it happened, we had sex a week and a half ago.' I say. Kim looks at Leah. I also look at her. 'Okay' She says throwing her hands up. 'Your mom found out when she put you and Uta back together' My mouth hangs open. 'We had sex earlier that night' 'She said you Angels love some wolf sperm' She says laughing. Kim laughs too.

I shake my head. 'That don't explain how I'm pregnant already. It takes at least 2 weeks or something like that.' 'Yeah she also said Angel pregnancies is fast' My eyes get wide. Leah shakes her head. 'At the time on conception it speeded up, she said your probably like three weeks or something.' I get off the bed. 'I can't believe this, I can have the baby in like three months'

'No she said if you were full Angel you would but seeing how you're mixed it's a normal pregnancy' Leah says getting off the bed too. 'Oh that's normal' Is the last thing I say before I faint.

**You get rid of one problem then another one comes up. Lacie, Lacie, Lacie You never catch a break. How's this going to play out along with the newborn battle? I guess will have to wait and see. **


	15. Pregnancy Drama

Chapter 15

'Is she going to be okay?' I hear someone ask. 'I don't know, Seth. If you found out you was pregnant would you faint' I hear someone growl out. A laugh. 'He would probably die if that was to happen to him' Fucking Quil. I moan. 'I think she's waking up.' 'She's not waking up, she been up' 'Whatever, Quil' I say opening my eyes. I just look at the ceiling.

'Guys, why don't we leave Jacob and Lacie alone' Jared says. I hear them leave out the house and the door close. Jacob sigh. 'You knew didn't you?' I ask looking at the ceiling. 'Yeah, your mom told me after we put you in bed. Only me and Leah knew, so we thought it would be a good idea to drop it to you nicely' He says. I turn to my side looking away from him.

'Protection my ass' I say. 'If I knew I could get pregnant while I was an Angel I wouldn't have had sex with you yet Jacob.' He sigh. 'You're mad' I sit up and look at him. 'Of course I'm mad. I wasn't planning on having a baby no time soon, Jacob. Maybe six or ten years in the future were we could provide for a baby' I yell at him. He stands up. 'You think I'm not mad either we're both still in school, Lacie. We have nothing to be able to prepare for this baby. Not only that, I have to go and fight knowing that I may die and not be able to see my child be born.'

I sigh.I rub my hand through my hair. 'I have nothing to offer this child, Jacob. Except my messed up genes and that's all. This ain't even my house; the money that I get is only for food; I have no car, I walk to school. Nothing Jacob nothing' I say tears following down my eyes.

He moves to me and pull me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him. 'This child will have everything not to mention its Aunts and Uncles that's going to love her.' I laugh. 'Her, why not a him?' He looks at me. 'Its a girl. I know it is' He say, while smiling. I kiss him. 'I love you' I say to him. 'I love you too and our baby' He says, smiling.

* * *

Jacob left to go patrol. I'm pacing in the living room. Should I call her. 'Mom' I call out. I bite my lip. 'Lacie' I turn to her and run in her arms. She hugs me. 'I'm pregnant' She laughs. 'I know and I'm here for you' 'I don't know what to do' She walks me to couch to sit down. 'Just love this child with all your heart' I smile. 'I meant money wise'

She laughs. 'I've prepared for this when I found out, I've made an account with your name' My mouth hang open. She laughs. 'You did?' She nods. 'There's enough money to help out with the baby' I hug her. 'Thanks mom. What about the house?' I suddenly ask. 'I've kicked you out' I choke on my spit. She smirks. She's a devil. 'There's a house in La Push for you so you can move into' Or an Angel. 'What?' 'I doubt Jacob would want his mate and child living in Forks with Vampires' She says smiling. I smile. 'Thanks' I say.

She kiss my forehead. Then she disappears. I guess people don't say goodbye anymore. I sigh and get up to go to my room. Someone knocks on the door. I look out the window. I open the door. 'Bella, what can I do for you?' I asks after I let her in. 'I heard about the baby' I raise an eyebrow. 'Leah' I laugh. 'Word travel fast.' She laughs.

She sit down on the couch. 'How are you feeling?' I sit down next to her. 'Scared especially knowing I'm further along than I thought' 'Yeah, Leah told me about that. A month long or something' I nod. 'Probably have to make an appointment to find out how long.' She sigh. 'How's that going to work?' I look confused. 'I mean you're an Angel and a wolf, so are you giving birth to a pup or an Angel?'

I shrug my shoulders. 'I don't know even though it's a normal pregnancy but it can be supernatural, I guess.' 'You know Carlisle is a doctor.' I raise an eyebrow. 'I doubt Jacob would want me delivering our baby with a vampire in the room or for him to be my doctor throughout it' She bites her lip. 'I can talk to him Jacob. To at least get him to think about it.

I shake my head. 'He might get angry at you, he already threatened that if I fight while pregnant in the battle, there will be nothing between us.' She gasp. 'He said that?' I nod. 'Yep, seems like he don't want his child nowhere near vampires at all' She sigh. Her phone goes off. She opens it and smile. 'Must be Paul' I say. She looks at me.

'I have to go' She says, getting off the couch. 'Sure, ain't nothing like afternoon sex to make you feel good.' She laughs. I walk her to the door. 'See ya, later' She says. 'Bye, Bella' I say. Then I close the door. I sigh and lean my head against the door. Pregnant. Pregnant.

* * *

I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner. The door opens. I smile. 'Hi, Jacob.' I say while my eyes not leaving the stove. He hugs me from behind and put his hands on my stomach. I smile even wider. 'How's patrol?' I ask stirring the sauce for the spaghetti. 'There's a new scent' I stop stirring. 'Yep, it keeps coming and going. It's like its playing with us' He says agitated.

I reach my hand back and rub his cheek. 'You'll catch. It's probably related to Icky Vicky' I say. 'That's what Sam says, It's not a new vampire but someone with an agenda' I sigh. I gag. I put my hand over my mouth. 'You okay?' He ask concerned. I nod and put my hand down. Oh God. I run to the bathroom downstairs. Lift the seat up and empty my contents. Morning fucking sickness.

Jacob's rubbing my back. 'I'll go get you some water' He leaves. I stand up and open the cabinet to gargle. I spit it out in the sink. I grab the glass from Jacob. I drink it and walk back into the kitchen. I sit at the table and put my head down. Jacob turns the stove off and kneels beside me. I look at him. 'Your baby wants be known to the world.' I say to him.

He smiles. 'Did you make a doctor's appointment?' He asks while messing with my hair. I shake my head. He sigh. 'What about Dr. Cullen being my doctor?' I ask. He growls and stands up. 'I am not having that leech doctor around my imprint and child' He growls out, while narrowing his eyes at me. I stand up too. 'Jacob-' 'NO' He says before I can say anything.

'Okay' I say then going back to the stove. 'I can't believe you would ask that.' He says in disbelief. I go back to stirring. 'He's a doctor that knows about our world, Jacob. I just thought that if anything shall happen it would be with a doctor that knows about us.' I say, trying to make a point. I feel him shaking his head. I sigh. 'If that's how you feel, Jacob'

'I don't want to have a vampire doctor around my child and touching her when she's born.' He says. 'I understand, Jacob.' I turn the pot off. He sigh. I move to the cabinet and try to reach a plate. He grabs it for me. 'Thanks' I say. I make him a plate. I put it on the table. 'Here you go, Jacob.' I say to him. I sit across from him and watch him eat.

'Lacie, you have to eat now' He says, Looking up from his plate. I shake my head. He sigh and get up to make me a plate. He put spaghetti on the plate and sits it in front of me. 'Lacie eat' He orders. He sits back down. I narrow my eyes at him. 'Lacie, it's not just you anymore, our daughter is in there too. You use to go without eating for days but you can't anymore, you're pregnant. I want our daughter to come out healthy and strong but that can't happen unless you eat.'

I sigh. I grab the fork and wrap spaghetti around it. I look at the fork then at Jacob. 'Eat' He says. I put the food in my mouth and chew and swallow. 'Yum' I say rubbing my stomach. He laughs. I laugh. I finish the plate. 'Another?' He asks. I smile. 'Yes, please' I say. He grabs it and put more on it.

As I'm eating, the door opens up. I look behind Jacob. 'Embry and Quil, What can I do for you guys?' I ask, while still eating. They look at the stove and help themselves. 'I guess that answers my question' I say. Jacob laughs. They take a side next to me and Jacob. 'So' Quil drags out. I raise an eyebrow. 'A baby?' I ask. 'Claire gonna have her a playmate' I say to him. He smiles. 'A girl?' Embry ask. 'That's what Jacob thinks' I say stuffing my mouth. Jacob shakes his head.

'It's not what I think it's what I know' He responds. I smile. 'Wow, didn't see that coming' Quil say, food in mouth. 'No one did' I say. 'If I had known I would've been all about protection' 'Too late now' Quil say getting him another plate.

'So, What now?' Embry ask. I look at Jacob. 'I talked to my mom' He raise an eyebrow. 'She said she made me an account that we can use for the baby' 'Really?' 'Yeah, I'm moving to La push' Jacob looks surprised. 'My mom kicked me out of this house and moved me to a house in La Push' I say while eating. 'She did that?' Embry asks.

'Yep, She said she doubt that Jacob would want me living in Forks with Vampires' He smiles. 'Not only is Lacie's mom hot, she's Team Jacob all the way' Quil says laughing. I laugh too. 'Thanks for the meal, but we have patrol' Embry says putting the plate in the sink. I raise an eyebrow. 'On a school night?' I ask. 'Lacie, its spring break' Quil say, like I'm stupid.

My mouth hangs open. 'The Spring dance' I say out loud. Embry and Quil laughs. I look at them. 'Forks dance was two days ago, you missed it' Embry say. I breath out. 'But La Push is in two days' Quil say, laughing. My eyes widen. I look at Jacob. He's looking away. 'There you go Jacob, ask your girlfriend to the dance' 'You can finally show up with a date' Embry finishes.

Jacob growl at them when they laugh. 'Jacob, you never had date?' I ask him. 'Of course not Jacob was never about girls even while Me and Quil had dates.' I smirk. 'Now you can show that you have a hot sexy girl on your arm, Jacob.' Quil and Embry laugh. I look at them and narrow my eyes. 'A pregnant girl. Smooth move, Jacob.'

I shake my head. 'Out' I say pointing to the door. They hold their hands up. 'Yeah, while Jacob have a date what about the rest of you?' I look at Quil. 'You can't take Claire' I look at Embry. 'I don't know about you' They still laugh. In my face. I run and grab my bat from the kitchen corner. I turn around, they're gone. 'Damn Wolves' I mutter.

Jacob get up and put the plates in the sink. I put the food up, in the refrigerator. I clean the table up. I stop and look at Jacob. He's washing the dishes. 'Jacob, if you don't want to go to the dance because I'm pregnant, I understand.' He stop washing dishes. 'It's not about that, it's just that I was never about dances or girls until now'

I smirk. 'Well seeing how you're about girls now, we can show that I'm sexy and you are too. That Quil and Embry are losers' He laughs. 'I get to wear a dress for the first time even though I was never about girls stuff. I guess I'mma have to change that for when our daughter is born.' He smiles. 'And if you're lucky, you might get lucky at the end of the dance.'

He moves to me. 'Maybe I'll get lucky, when it comes to you I'm always lucky' I smile. 'That's so sweet' I kiss his cheek. 'Follow me' I say taking his hand. I lead him to the couch. 'Sit down' I order. He sit down with a confused look. I sit on top of him, facing him. He put his hands on my waist. I kiss him. Not a sweet kiss but a wild tongue wrestling for dominance kiss.

We pull away to breathe. 'Wow' He says. I smile. I grind on him. He groan. I do it again. He start moaning. I do it faster and faster. He reaches under my shirt and grab my breast. Tender. 'Ow, that hurt' He let's go. 'Sorry' I stop grinding. I touch my breast. 'Ow, they're tender' I get off him and go to the mirror. I lift my shirt up.

I look at them. 'They got bigger' I say. Jacob comes behind me. He kiss my cheek and pull my shirt down. I sigh. 'I can make an appointment tomorrow' I say to him. 'Good, call me and I can pick you up and take you' I smile. I look in the mirror at us. He wraps his arms around me. 'Our first child' I say. He smiles. 'I want a lot of kids' He says.

My smile grows wider. 'How many?' I ask. '4' He answers. I laugh. 'I still love it when you laugh' He whisper in my ear. I smile. 'Have you told your dad?' I asks, suddenly. His eyes widen. My mouth hangs open. I turn around and face him. 'You didn't tell your dad' 'With everything been going on, I didn't have a chance to tell him.'

'Jacob, you knew for a week and you still didn't your dad that he was expecting a grandchild.' He goes and sit on the couch. 'What am I suppose to say? That his 16-year-old son is having a baby' He yells at me. 16? He's 16. My mouth hangs open. 'You're 16?' I ask. He looks at me. 'Yeah, you didn't know?' I shake my head. 'I-I thought you were 18'

He laughs. 'No, I'm a sophomore along with Embry and Quil' Oh my god. 'I had sex with a child' I yell out. He glare at me. 'I'm not a child and I never was' He yells at me. I hold my hands up. 'Jacob, I'm 18 and you're 16, how would that look to people in school that we're having a baby?' He gets up. 'Since when do you start caring what other people think?'

'Since I got pregnant' I yell at him. He start shaking, I back away. 'Jac-' He raise his hand up at me. 'I have to go. Call me when you make an appointment' He angrily say before slamming the back door. I sigh. Real smooth, Lacie. I walk upstairs after cutting off all the lights. I fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

* * *

I'm sitting indian style on my bed. When did I start sitting like this? I sigh. I made the call and the appointment is at 1 o'clock. All I have to do is call Jacob. I pick my cell phone to call Jacob's house. I sigh. I go through the contacts and pick the number. I call it. It rings. 'Hello' 'Hello, Billy is Jacob there?' 'He's right here' I hear the phone being passed over. 'Lacie' I smile. 'The appointment's at 1' I say. 'I'll be there at 12' He hangs up.

My mouth hangs open and I stare at the phone. 'HE HUNG UP ON ME' I yell. I throw my phone at the wall. It breaks. 'Ah fuck' I say. I get off the bed to pick up the pieces. I hold my head when I get dizzy. 'Whoa, head rush' I say. I pick the pieces up and throw them in the trash bin in the bathroom. 'I need a new phone' I sigh. I grab my house keys off the dresser.

I go in the kitchen and grab the credit card that's in the same draw as the food money. I put it in my back pocket and walk out the front door. I lock it and start walking towards Port Angels. It takes at least a 2hr. walk. Maybe I should run. Can't do that Pregnant. I sigh. I turn back around to walk back to the house. A horn honk.

I look at the car. Nice. The window rolls down. I see who the person is. Not Nice. 'Greg, the human' He raises an eyebrow. I smile. 'Nothing, What can I do for you?' He smiles. Gross. 'I saw you walking towards Port Angels and I wondered if you might want a ride?' I nod. What not I can still kick his ass. 'Sure, I would love one' I open the door and get in.

'LACIE' Someone yells. I look out the window. 'Seth' I call out. He runs to the car. He look at Greg then at me. 'Something you want, Seth?' I ask him. 'Yeah, we couldn't get in touch with you so I was sent to see if anything was wrong' He says, eyeing Greg cautiously. 'Greg, meet Seth.' 'Hey, kid' Greg says. Seth growls. My eyes widen.

Seth looks at me. 'Lacie, does Jacob know you're in a car with a guy?' He ask. 'Who's Jacob?' Greg ask. 'Her baby's father' Seth says, without a care in the world. My mouth hangs open. 'You have a baby?' Greg asks. I look at him. I shake my head. 'She's pregnant' Seth says. I turn to look at Seth. He shrugs his shoulder. Too much hanging out with Quil.

'Yeah, I can't give you that ride to Port Angels' Greg says, shaking his head. I get out the car. I close the door and he speeds off. I look at Seth and he's waving at the car. I narrow my eyes at him. He stops waving. 'That was my ride to Port Angels, Seth.' I say through clenched teeth. 'Oh, I thought. Nevermind that. We couldn't reach you' He says changing the topic.

Calm down, he's too cute to beat. 'My phone broke hence the ride to Port Angels.' 'Oh' He says, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Jacob's going to find out about this and he's not going to be happy' Blood Vessel. POP. 'Me and Jacob are kinda on the offs right now' I say to him. He nods. 'Yeah, I saw when he phased' I sigh. 'Walk with me to Port Angels?' I ask.

'Uh I kinda don't have a shirt or shoes' I look at his body. Bare all the way. 'Meet me back at the house with clothes' I say, raising an eyebrow. He nods and runs off to the forest. I sigh. I walk back to my house. I write a note saying I went to Port Angels, to whoever finds it. I put it on the fridge. I sit at the table waiting on Seth.

The door opens. Who I see makes my mouth hangs open. 'Jacob' I say. He looks at me with Anger. 'You got into a car with Greg' He yells. Fucking Seth. Males stick together, my Ass. I narrow my eyes. 'He was giving me a ride to Port Angels.' He slowly walk up to me while I'm still sitting. 'GREG IS A FUCKING PERVERT' He yells in my face.

My mouth hangs open. He did not have to yell in my face. 'I can handle myself when it comes to Greg, he was just giving me a ride.' I yell back at him. 'Did you call him?' Where the hell? 'Excuse me, did I call him? No I didn't call him, he saw me walking and offered me a ride. And I would've gotten the ride if Seth hadn't told him I'm pregnant.'

He start shaking. 'Jacob, you have me trapped' I say. He stop shaking. He looks at me and backs away. 'I'm confused' I look at him. 'One minute you're happy about the baby and the next you think it's the worst thing that ever happened to you. Tell me what's going on.' He says calmly. I bite my lip. 'Jacob, I thought about it last night'

I sigh. 'I'm not ready for a baby.' He punch a hole in the wall. I jump. 'You're not ready, after all that. You gonna sit here and tell me to my face that you don't want our daughter.' I look away from him. 'LACIE' I look at him. 'That is MY child you're carrying. So, let this be a warning if I find out you did anything to get rid of MY daughter, I will kill you.' He says deadly.

My eyes widen. I get up and run out of the back door. I run through the forest. I hear shorts rip. 'EMBRY' I yell. A howl is heard. I look behind me to see Jacob still chasing. I hear more paws coming. I hear snapping and I turn around to see Jacob snapping at me. I trip and fall. I roll over to see Jacob jump at me. My eyes widen. But he's tackled by Sam.

They start Rolling around fighting. 'Lacie' I look to see Embry. He picks me up. 'We're going to Sam's house' He says before he starts running. I look back to see the rest of the pack. Tears roll down my eyes. 'It'll be okay.' He says. Before I blackout.

* * *

I wake up in Sam's guest room. I get out the bed and run downstairs. 'Lacie' I turn to the voice. I smile. 'Jacob' I go to him and hug him. I come out the hug and punch him in the nose. 'Lacie' Sam yells. He grabs his nose. 'Lacie, what the hell?' He says, while holding his nose. 'That's for threatening to kill me and attacking me' I say pointing to him.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Jacob yells at me. 'I'll tell you what I'm talking about after I get my bat' I say before I run out the door. I'm grabbed before I can leave the house. I throw a punch and someone catch it. 'Fucking Seth' I growl out. 'This is all your fault' His mouth hangs open. 'My fault?' 'Yeah, If you had just-' I say before I collapse.

'Lacie' I hear Seth yells and catches me. 'Lacie, open your eyes' Jacob yells. I open my eyes. 'I'm taking her to the hospital, this the second time she did this.' My eyes widen. 'I don't need a hospital. I'm fine' I say getting up. Jacob helps me up. 'Lacie, this is the second time this happened.' I sit down at the table. 'This is the first time Jacob.'

He sits beside me. 'Lacie, Seth found you passed out in your bedroom.' 'I didn't pass out, I'm fine' I say. My head falls and hit the table. 'Oh my god' Emily yells. 'Take her' Sam orders. Jacob picks me up. 'I'll drive' Leah yells. 'I'm coming too' Embry yells. 'Me too' Seth yells. 'All of y'all can't fit in Jacob's car' Sam yells. Jacob puts me in the back of the car. He sits beside me and Leah gets in the front. Along with Embry.

Leah starts the car. I lay my head on Jacob's shoulder. Leah pulls off. Jacob rub his hand through my hair. 'I thought you attacked me' I say to Jacob. He looks at me. 'What?' 'That's why I punched you in the nose. You threatened that if I get rid of the baby you'll kill me' His eyes get wide. 'Lacie, I would never threaten you' I sigh. 'It felt real, then you chased me in the forest then you jump at me but was tackled by Sam' 'Wow, you really have an imagination' Embry says.

'I don't remember fainting the first time' I say to Jacob. 'Seth found you when you didn't answer your phone, you were in your bedroom' He tells me. 'I broke my phone' 'You broke it?' Leah asks. 'Yeah, when Jacob hung up on me, I threw at the wall then it broke' Jacob sigh. 'Talk about a woman scorned' Embry say laughing. Leah laugh too.

'Sorry, about hanging up on you I was angry' I shake my head. 'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said about you being a child' Embry and Leah laugh. Jacob growls. 'I also shouldn't care about what people say about me being pregnant in high school by a 16 year old.' They stop laughing then. Leah start coughing. I raise an eyebrow.

'Yeah, word is already going around about you being pregnant' My mouth hangs open. I look at Jacob. 'I told my dad' He tells me. 'How he take it?' 'Not to good, he wants to know everything about how we're going to handle the baby.' 'What did you tell him?' I ask. 'Why don't you tell her the part of when he kicked you out?' Embry says laughing.

'He kicked you out?' I ask, surprised. Jacob shakes his head. 'He told him to move in with you, so he can take care of his child.' Leah says. 'You're moving in with me' I say smiling. He smiles. 'Yeah, I told him about your mom helping out and he said that seeing how the money is taking care of the baby, I don't have to work which mean I don't have to miss out on my child's life'

'And you agreed?' He shakes his head. ' I told him I would support my child either way whether we have help or not. That your mom wasn't going to be doing the Job I'm supposed to be doing and that I want to be there throughout the pregnancy and birth of our daughter.' I smile. 'That's when he told me to move out, in a friendly tone.'

I laugh. 'Wow, I chose the right baby daddy' They laugh. I look out the window to see we're pulling up to the hospital. 'You think something's wrong with me?' I ask them. 'Let's hope there isn't' Jacob says. We get out the car and Jacob help me walk in the hospital, so I won't faint again. 'We need a doctor' Embry says. 'What can I help you?' The nurse at the station ask.

'She's pregnant and she keep on fainting' Jacob says. 'How many times has she fainted?' 'Three' I look at Leah. 'You did when you found out' She tells me. 'Are you sure it's not her being nervous?' I narrow my eyes. 'Look you bitch' Her mouth hangs open. 'I want to find out why I keep fainting either you get me a doctor or I'll get one for you when I kick your ass'

'Lacie' Jacob yells. Embry and Leah laughs. 'I'll take it from here, Nurse Green' The wolves growl. I look at the person who they're growling at. Paleface. Golden Eyes. I smirk. 'Dr. Cullen' I say.

**There you have Lacie dealing with her pregnancy and it she already have a problem. I was Tricked me too, when I was writing that she was getting attacked. Plus she's finally meet a Cullen, who happens to be a doctor, Lucky her.**


	16. The Drama never ends

Chapter 16

'No' Jacob growled out. 'You're not going to be her doctor' Leah and Embry growl in agreement. I sigh and roll my eyes. 'Jacob, what if there's something wrong with the baby, you want me to sit and wait for another?' I ask him. He looks me in the eyes. 'It's just a check up. It's not like I'm given birth'

He sigh. 'Fine, But we're not leaving the room' He says looking at Dr. Cullen. 'I understand. This way.' He says, then leads us to a room. He closes the door, when we all go in. 'Hop on' He says. Jacob helps me get on the exam table. 'I could've did that' He smiles. 'Yeah, we know how that goes' Embry says. Jacob moves to be next to me.

Dr. Cullen get's out a clip board. 'Can you tell me what happened.' He ask. I sigh. 'I fainted the 1st time when I found out I was pregnant, 2nd time must've been earlier today' 'Must've been?' He asks. 'Yeah, they said I fainted after I got off the phone with Jacob.' 'Did you feel any dizziness or nausea?' I nod. 'Yeah, after I threw my phone to the wall I got a head rush but that was it'

'That's how Seth found her, in the bedroom on the floor' Leah adds. 'But I don't remember falling to the floor, I just got up and on with my day. Till Seth burst my bubble of getting a ride to Port Angels' I say that last part angrily. I nearly faint off the table, They all move to catch me but Jacob catches me. 'Are you, okay?' I nod. He sit me back up. 'Are you a wolf' Dr. Cullen asks me suddenly.

'Yeah, it's in there somewhere' He nods. 'I'm guessing every time you get Angry you faint instead of phasing, It could be the body's way of protecting you from phasing.' I look at Jacob. 'Told you perfect fit for a doctor' I say to him. He shakes his head. 'No' 'But, Jacob' 'No' 'Fine' 'What are y'all talking about?' Leah asks. 'Jacob doesn't think it would be a good idea to have a doctor that knows about the supernatural'

'I don't know Jacob' Embry says. 'He did figure this one out and ain't no telling what another doctor would have said' I smile. 'Fine' He says, throwing his arms. I look at Dr. Cullen. 'Dr. Cullen would you be my doctor?' I ask. He smiles. 'I love too' He says. I put my hand out for a shake. Jacob growls. 'Jacob, he's going to be touching me unless he have superpowers when he can't?'

They laugh except Jacob. 'Fine' Dr. Cullen shakes my hand. I smile. Cool Touch. We break apart. 'Didn't you guys have an appointment?' Leah asks. 'Yes, we did' I say. 'Why don't we get started on that since you're already here?' I look at Jacob. He nods. 'I'll send a nurse in and she can do a blood test' 'But I'm already pregnant' 'For Medical records' I nod. 'Not Nurse Green, I hope' I say. He laughs and walk out.

'Lacie, you are so going to Hell for threatening that Nurse' Leah says to me. I laugh. 'She did nothing to you except ask you a question and you threatened to kick her ass.' Embry laughs. The Nurse comes in. Not Nurse Green. I smirk. The wolves shake their head. 'Hi, I'm Nurse Scott and I'll be taking your blood' She says to me. I smile. 'Are you related to Nurse Green' I ask her.

'What?' She asks. 'Nothing, she's crazy that's all' Jacob says. I laugh. She wraps the band around my arm and wet it. I hold my hand out to Jacob. He grabs it. I look at her pull the needle out. My eyes widen. Embry and Leah laugh. Jacob moves up to me and turns my head away from the needle. 'Ow' I say when she put it in my arm.

She takes my blood then she takes the needle out. She put a bandage on it. 'All done' She says. I turn my head back. 'Do I get a lollipop?' I ask her. Embry and Leah laughs. She smiles. 'Maybe next time' She says and walk out. I sigh. 'You think he'll allow us to see the baby?' I ask out loud. Jacob smiles. 'I hope so.' I bite my lip. The door opens up and a machine is pushed in.

My eyes widen. I start clapping. They start laughing. 'I guess you was waiting for this' Dr. Cullen says. 'I was, I was' I happily say. 'Nurse Scott' He calls. He sets up the machine. She comes in. 'Can I have you to lay back' She says. I look behind me and lay back. She pulls my shirt up. I look at Jacob. He smiling. I hold his hand. He squeeze it.

I jump. 'Sorry, I forgot to warn that it's a little cold.' Nurse Scott says apologetic. 'A little you sure that wasn't an ice cube.' She laughs. 'All set Dr. Cullen' She says to him. 'All set' He says. Nurse Scott leave out the room and closes the door. He moves the ultrasound wand or whatever it is on my stomach. I look at the screen. 'I don't see nothing' I impatiently say. 'Give him time, Lacie' Leah says looking too.

I bite my lip. 'Here it is' He says. He turns a knob and the room fills up with the sound of a heart beat. I gasp. 'That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat.' Dr. Cullen state. Tears prickles out my eyes. I look at Jacob. He's about to cry. I laugh. 'Jacob' He looks at me. 'That's our daughter' He kiss me. 'Well your daughter's heartbeat sounds strong' Dr. Cullen says, smiling.

I look back at the screen. I smile. 'She's healthy?' Jacob asks. Dr. Cullen nods. 'She's real healthy and developing fast' 'How fast?' Jacob asks. 'Lacie's only 8 weeks but from the ultrasound she's 17 weeks' Dr. Cullen answers. 'Wow, Lacie and you slept with Jacob a week and a half ago' Embry says. I glare at him. He holds up his hand. 'The baby is growing too fast' Dr. Cullen says.

'Is that dangerous?' Leah asks. 'For the baby, no but for the mom, yes' My eyes widen. 'What?' I ask. 'How dangerous?' Jacob asks, concerned. 'The baby's going to start robbing you of nutrients. The mother's body grows along with the baby, but the baby's doing most of the growing' 'So you're saying that the baby's going to kill me' I say. He nod. Jacob growl. 'Jacob, calm down' Embry says putting his hand on his shoulder.

'We're dealing with a supernatural pregnancy' Dr. Cullen says. 'I've never seen anything like it before' 'So the fainting?' I ask. 'Probably a symptom of you getting weaker' He turns the machine off and wipes my stomach off. I pull down my shirt. I sigh. 'I can do more test at my house' He says. 'We're not going to a house full of leeches' Jacob growls out.

'Jacob, we need to know more about what we're dealing with' I tell him. He sigh. 'When can we come?' I ask. 'My shift ends in 4 hours, I'll be able to set up at the house for you' I nod. 'Your pregnancy will have to be monitored closely' I nod. 'Are we done?' I ask. 'Yes, If you excuse m-' 'Can I talk to you outside?' Jacob asks. 'Sure' Dr. Cullen says. He walks out and Jacob follows behind and closes the door.

I sit up and I sigh. 'Can you hear what they're talking about?' I ask, Leah and Embry. They shake their heads. 'He must not want us to hear.' Embry says. I put my head in my hands. Leah sit beside me. 'Everything will work out' She tells me, while comforting me. 'And if it don't?' I ask. 'Nothing's going to happen to you if that's what you're thinking' Embry says.

'Just when things start to turn out for the better after everything that happens this happens' I say out loud. Embry sigh. The door opens and Jacob comes back in. 'Let's go' He says. I hop down off the table. We leave the hospital and get in the car. Same positions as last time. 'You think it can be because of your Angel gene?' Embry asks, as we're driving down the road.

I bite my lip. 'I don't know' I say. 'But your mom said the pregnancy would be normal' Leah say. Jacob keep quiet. 'She probably didn't see this coming' I say, looking out the window. 'The baby's probably more wolf than you guys put together.' I look at Embry. 'Think about it. This is the first in history that a baby is born from two shapeshifters not only that it has Angel genes.'

'That probably explain the growing fast part' Leah says. 'Yeah, but not the eat your mom to death' I say. Jacob growl. 'Don't joke about that' He growls out. I sigh. 'Look we're all on the edge here, let's just calm down' Leah says. 'Don't tell me to calm down when I just found out that my child is killing my imprint' He yells. I shake my head.

'Pull over, Leah' Embry says. She pulls over. Embry gets out and Jacob get's out too. He closes the door behind him. 'We'll meet you guys at Sam's' Embry says. Together they run off and the woods. A howl is heard. Tears fall out of my eyes. I start crying and Leah just let me.

* * *

We pull up to Sam house to find the girls waiting on the porch. Leah get's out then I do. 'Lacie' Bella calls out. Tears falls again. She runs to me and wrap me in a hug. 'It'll be okay' Emily says rubbing my hair. 'Come on, Let's go in the house' Kim says. I walk in the house with them. I look around to see everybody gone. 'Where's the guys?' I ask.

'They thought the howl was the vampire but it was Jacob.' Kim says. I go and sit on the couch. They sit around me. 'How did you guys find out?' 'Collin came back and told us. I'm so sorry Lacie' Bella says. I smile. 'There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm going to have a healthy baby' They smile. 'Even if I have to be a fatty, I'l survive this'

They laugh. 'You think Jacob's going to let you continue the pregnancy even if it kills you?' Emily asks. I sigh. 'He has no choice' 'Lacie' Leah says. 'I'm serious, it's my body and if he can't support me, I will do this by myself without his support' 'He's not going to turn his back on you' Bella says. I look at her. 'I've known him since he was little, he's the most considerate person I know'

I smile at that. 'He called me talking about all the stuff he's going to do for his daughter. He wouldn't shut up about it so I had to hang up on him' Bella says laughing. We laugh. 'He loves her already and he hasn't even met her yet.' I smile. 'Females stick together,right?' I ask. 'Yep, till the end.' Kim says. 'Six girls already' Emily says. 'And one on the way' Leah adds.

'7:9, we're catching up to them' Bella also add. We laugh. 'I heard about the dance' I say changing the topic. 'Me and Jared are going' Kim says. 'Sam's chaperoning' Emily says. 'Paul didn't want to go but I talk him into going' Bella says. We look at Leah. 'I'm staying with the pups to patrol' I shake my head. 'What about you?' Leah asks.

I sigh. 'I doubt Jacob would want me to go now, but it could be fun. I've never been to a dance before or wore a dress or put on make-up' I say. 'You have to go' Kim says excitedly. 'We can put on your make-up and go shopping for your dress' Emily says. 'Y'all already got your dresses?' 'Yep, they went when you was in that coma. The world doesn't revolve around you, Lacie' I narrow my eyes at Leah.

They laugh. I shake my head. The back door opens and you can hear feet. 'God, wolves don't know how to knock' I say. The girls laugh. 'My house, my rules' Sam says, moving to kiss Emily. I look for Jacob. 'He went to his dad's, he went to tell him about' Collin trails off. 'Oh, I didn't think he would tell him now' I say looking down.

'He wanted to be the one to tell his dad, he knows how you don't like to break bad news to people' Quil says. I bite my lip. I lay my head on Leah lap, She play in my hair. 'Are you going to keep it?' Brady asks. Leah and Embry growl at him. 'Sorry, you saw what he talked to th-' 'Brady enough' Sam orders. I raise an eyebrow. 'What are you talking about?' I ask him.

Brady looks away. I narrow my eyes. 'Am I going to have to start beating people with bats to get answers' I say to them. 'He thinks that it may be his genes that's doing this to you' Embry says. 'What?' I ask, sitting up. 'He thinks it's his kids and that you should try again with someone else' Try Again. Someone else. Gag. I put my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet.

'Lacie' Leah say, patting my back. I dry heave. 'Here's some water for her.' Emily says. Leah hands me the glass, I drink some but I throw it back up in the toilet. 'She's not taking the water' Leah yells. 'Call Jacob and tell him to get here' Sam orders. I hear running. I keep dry heaving in the toilet. 'Calm down, Lacie' Leah says, rubbing my back.

'Here try some orange juice' Emily says. Leah hands me the glass. I shake my head. 'Lacie, it'll settle down your stomach' Emily says. I look at the glass and push it away. I lay on the bathroom floor. 'Lacie' I hear Jacob yell. 'She's in here' Sam says. Jacob walks in the bathroom and picks me up and holds me. 'She won't drink the orange juice' Leah says.

He takes the glass from her hand. 'Can you leave us alone in here?' Jacob asks. 'Sure' Emily says. They leave and close the door. 'Lacie' He put the glass down. I don't look at him. 'Embry told you' I turn to him. 'Why? Would you say that Jacob, You don't want this baby?' I say to him. 'I do, but not at the risk of your life.' I shake my head. 'You would rather for me to get rid of our daughter who has a beating heart, to have someone elses child' I say.

'You're my imprint, Lacie' 'And she's your daughter' I finishes. 'You told me that didn't want me to put our baby at risk in the battle but here you are asking me to get rid of her because she's threatening my life. I can't believe you, Jacob.' I say. 'What do you expect me to do, Lacie? Sit back and watch as she kills you then turn around and raise her?'

'Yes, Jacob I do. You already loves her so much and yet you find out that she's killing me and you want to throw that love out like it was nothing to you. If you can't support me for this than I will give birth to her on my own and find someone who would raise her right. Is that what you would want Jacob, for our daughter to lose both her parents because her father can't stand to look her and the face because she killed her mother?'

'Lacie' 'No, Jacob I understand you're 16 and this is probably too much for you to handle I can leave and walk away right now. Then you can try with someone else because obviously our genes together is a death trap for me' I say to him. He sigh. 'Do you seriously want me to get rid of our daughter, Jacob? Kill her cause that's what it is Jacob, she has a heartbeat and if you won't fight for her then I will?'

I get up off him. 'Because you would want to get rid or her, she no longer has a father' I say looking at him. 'Lacie' 'No, this is no longer your responsibility' I walk out of the bathroom. I walk in the living room and the pack can't even look at me. 'Do you guys feel the same way?' I ask them. 'I don't' Seth says. 'Thank you Seth, if you need me I will be at the Cullens'

They growl at that. 'Lacie' Leah says. 'I have too, I have to be watched closely that's what Dr. Cullen said.' 'I'll stay with you' Seth says. 'Seth' Leah says. 'Leah, come on it's the Cullens they haven't done anything wrong. Plus I'll be able to watch Lacie and the baby's back' 'Fine, Embry go with them' Sam orders. Embry mouth hangs open.

'Sam, their leeches and plus th-' 'I'll go' Jacob says. I turn around to him. 'You're right, she's my daughter and I don't want to get rid of her. I'll fight for her life and yours.' I run and give him a hug. 'Thank you, Jacob' He kiss me. 'I love, you and our daughter.' I smile. 'I love you too.' 'Aw' The girls say. I narrow my eyes at them. 'What it's sweet and cute?' Kim says.

'Never thought I would see the day that wolves would be staying in a house full of vampires' Jared says, smirking. 'It's only until the baby's born then we can move into our house in La Push.' Jacob says, wrapping his arms around me. 'Did he say how long it would be till she's born?' Collin asks. 'I asked him.' I look at Jacob. 'He said the way she's developing it might be at least three months or less'

My eyes widen. 'What?' 'Yep, she'll be here sooner than we know' 'That means we won't be able to throw Lacie a babyshower' Emily, sadly say. 'How about after I give birth?' I ask. 'Are you sure you're not going to die?' Quil asks not caring. Jacob growls at him. 'Quil, I swear to God. I will seriously kick your ass' I say to him. He smirks. 'I don't think a prego like you can take me down' He confidently says.

Jacob moves me out the way and tackle Quil. Seth pull me to the side to avoid injury. I just shake my head. 'Seth, are you still going?' I ask. He looks at Leah. 'Yeah, he going' Leah says. I hug him. His hand touch my stomach. 'Sorry, I accidentally touched your stomach' He apologizes. 'What?' Jacob growls out. He gets off of Quil. He glare at Seth.

'Really Jacob, possessive already and she's not even born yet' Embry says. 'Nobody touches my imprint stomach except me' He growls out. I roll my eyebrow. 'No dance, huh?' Bella asks changing the topic. I look at Jacob. He shakes his head. 'Nope' I say popping the 'p'. 'Let's have a dance right here' I say. 'What?' Jacob ask. 'Yep, Quil put some slow music on. I want to dance with my man' I say looking at Jacob.

Quil put some music on. 'Jacob, will you have this dance with me?' I ask. 'Shouldn't it be the other way around?' He asks. 'Oh right. Hold on' I turn around and fix my hair. I turn around to see him dancing with Emily. My mouth hangs open. 'What the?' I say out loud. They laugh. I narrow my eyes at them. 'Why don't we have this dance?' Sam asks me.

I take his hand. 'I would love too' We start dancing. I step on his foot. 'Sorry about that Sam. Never danced before' 'Let's try this' He lifts me up and put me on his feet. 'Oh, yeah. Much better' He laughs. 'Thanks Sam' 'For what?' 'I don't know, a lot of things. You're like the big brother I always wanted' I look around to see people dancing.

'You've liven up the pack, I should be thanking you' I look back at him. 'If you haven't been here, ain't no telling how the pack would have turned out. You're also bringing another member into the pack, too bad it ain't a boy but a girl' He say, smiling. I laugh. 'What's the code we live by girls?' I ask them out loud. 'Females stick together' They say at the same time.

The guys laugh. 'See we stick together, Obviously the baby is going to rule over all of us, probably be rotten as crap' I say. 'First pack baby, it comes with that' He says. 'Can we cut in?' Jacob asks. I see him and Emily. 'Sorry, but I'm dancing with my man' I joke. 'Really?' Emily ask. 'Yeah, ain't this Jacob' I say looking at Sam. 'My god, this ain't Jacob' I say.

I jump out of Sam arms and into Jacob's. I look at him. 'Obviously I had too much punch tonight, So dance with me, the real Jacob?' They laugh. 'Come on, Let's dance' He pulls me to a spot. I put my feet on his and we start dancing. 'I'm glad I met you, Jacob.' He smiles. 'You really brought sunshine in my life, when it was dark'

'Jacob, don't believe those words she read those off a fortune she found the other day' Leah says, while she's dancing with Seth. Me and Jacob Laughs. 'I'm glad too, since I've been born I've never when this happy in my life and I'm glad that's it's with you and our daughter' I blink back tears, he wipes them away. 'This ain't the end of our story, and she won't be the only child we have.' I look at him. 'We'll have more later along the way not now but in the future.'

He kiss me. 'I still want to see the future that you saw for us' He says smiling. I smile. 'Look into my eyes Jacob.' I say. He looks into my eyes. I show him the future that I say when he imprinted on me. He smile an even bigger smile. 'That's what you saw?' He asks me. I nod. 'I guess your number of kids were correct?' 'Yeah, it was'

'What did you see, Jacob?' Bella asks dancing with Paul. He answers still looking into my eyes. 'Three boys and a girl.' 'Females stick together my ass' Jared says smirking. 'Shut up, Jared' Kim says. We laugh. 'Did you see her face?' I ask Jacob. 'Yeah, I did and she's beautiful' He says smiling. 'What do you mean?' Bella asks. 'I can't see our children's face, I guess someone doesn't want me to see them until their born'

'Good' I look at Jacob. 'You're a first time mom and that's when you should see them is when their born for the first time' I narrow my eyes at him. 'I shouldn't have shown them to you' 'Too late' He then stick his tongue out at me. I laugh. 'We don't have a name for yet.' I say to Jacob. 'How about Leah?' Leah asks out loud. I laugh.

'Might as well throw her to the wolves with a name like that' Quil says. We laugh. Leah tackles him. I watch as they roll around. 'Sarah' Jacob says. Everybody stop what their doing. 'What is a bad name?' I ask, confused. 'No, its perfect' Bella says. 'Baby Sarah Black' I say it out loud. He smiles. 'I love it' I say. 'How did you come up with a name like that?' I ask, curious. He doesn't say. I look at him.

Still nothing. The baby kick. I put his hand on my stomach. His eyes widen. 'She kicked.' He say happily. Everybody gathers. Leah push him out-of-the-way. My mouth hangs open. 'I wanna feel' She says. She put her hand on my stomach. Sarah kick again. 'She kicked for me' Leah say, jumping up and down. Embry push her out-of-the-way. My mouth hangs open again.

'I wanna feel too' He say, smirking. 'Enough, she's not a toy' Sam says. 'Thank you, Sam' I say fanning myself. 'Lacie, are you hot?' Emily asks. 'Yes, I am' 'I think you're having a hot flash' Bella say. I laugh. 'I'm not old. Old people have hot flashes not young people.' I say boldly. Jacob take off my shirt leaving me in a tank top. 'Hey!' I yell. 'Lacie, you're sweating and is that a baby bump?' I look at my stomach. Wow. Looks like a half a basketball.

'Wow, he wasn't joking when he said Sarah was growing fast' I say smiling and fanning myself. 'Why don't I get you a cold glass of water.' Emily say. 'Not water, Orange Juice' Jacob say. 'Right' Emily walks in the kitchen. 'Do you guys mind backing up especially you wolves, you guys are like a furnace.' I say fanning them away. The girls laugh.

Jacob moves back. 'Not you Jacob, you're my furnace' I say. I start kissing him and reaches down to unzip him. 'Lacie' Sam yells. I stop and cough. I turn around and start blushing. I touch my cheeks. 'Sorry, I got a little carried away.' I say embarrass. 'A little, I wish you had kept going, I've never seen a pregnant woman have sex and I would've loved to see that' Quil says, smirking. I narrow my eyes at him.

**Quil, Quil, Quil, You'll never learn. And Lacie's dying because of her daughter? Must not be because of the future Jacob saw. So don't worry, Lacie's going to be alright and she'll be able to delivery Sarah but that doesn't mean the pregnancy is going to be an easy one.**


End file.
